Atados por el hilo rojo del destino
by Kiriha Uchiha Queen
Summary: Ahí estaba yo, inmóvil frente a un desconocido, bajo las incesantes gotas de la lluvia, compartiendo con una mirada, lo que no hacía falta expresar con palabras... El sentimiento de un corazón roto. MasatoxOC
1. Capítulo 1: Sentimientos bajo la lluvia

¡Hola!. Mi nombre es Walkiria y este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste.

Como lo notarán más adelante, no soy para nada buena en esto, pero estoy para aprender, y mejorar, dentro de lo que me sea posible ^^.

Se agradecen reviews críticos -siempre y cuando sean constructivos, y no destructivos-, este fic tendrá como protagonistas a mi OC Kiriha Kurosawa y a Masato Hijirikawa, por eso, al ser Kiriha creada por mí, les agradecería muchísimo que me indicaran cuando la vean muy "Mary Sue", cosa que espero poder evitar, en serio uwu.

**Todos** los tips son bienvenidos ^^. AL ser el primer cap, sé que es flojo y falto de información, pero eso es algo que iré mejorando con el tiempo.

Mis más sinceras gracias por leerlo, dependiendo de la cant. de reviews, veré si subir o no, otro capítulo, porque sería sin sentido subirlo para que nadie lo lea xD.

¡En fin!, al fic.

* * *

_ Nunca fui la persona más honesta con los demás, nunca fui la chica alegre y extrovertida, la que es amable con todos y todas, la que nunca falta a una fiesta de amigos, ni la más querida._

_**Pero por encima de todo, siempre traté de no lastimar a nadie...**_

-Ya no siento nada, lo que sentía por tí se convirtió en lástima, y no quiero lastimarte. -

- ¡Pero me dijiste que si algún día dejabas de quererme, me lo ibas a decir!, ¡que no me ibas a engañar!. ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar a que yo te viera con otra? ¿por qué...? -

-Lo siento...-

Fue solamente verlo dar la vuelta e irse, y mi mundo se caía a medida en que él se alejaba cada vez más, cada vez más yo me sumergía en el abismo.

_Había perdido mi soporte, la única persona que alegraba mi vida..._

**-0-0-0-**

Mi nombre es Kiriha Kurosawa, en ese momento tenía 18 años, y soy de Kyoto, Japón.

Mi madre es japonesa, pero mi padre es Inglés; una combinación bastante inusual, lo sé.

Mis padres viven en la tierra natal de mi progenitor, Londres, donde mi padre tiene una empresa, la cual es famosa dentro de la misma.

¿Sobre mí?, estaba por comenzar el Curso de Maestros de la agencia Shining luego de una temporada alejada de este "mundo", soy Idol, y.. dejaré que lo averigüen ustedes mismos.

**-0-0-0-**

- Disculpa ¿podrías decirme hacia dónde debo dirigirme para llegar al edificio del Master's Course? -

-¡Claro!. Sólo tienes que seguir este camino y llegarás al edificio principal. - El chico era muy amable, me preguntaba si quizás era Idol, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, desapareció.

-Gracias... -

Había viajado hasta aquí en taxi, sí, fue una locura, pero el dinero no era un problema, prefería eso, a tener que aguantar que un chofer me lleve a todos lados, no soy del tipo de chica ostentosa.

El paisaje era maravilloso, aunque el camino un poco extenso, en ese momento daba gracias a Dios por tener al menos suficiente resistencia como para llegar sin agitarme.

Aunque, cualquiera que viera ese edificio, se quedaría sin aire, era un enorme establecimiento, elegante y un poco antiguo, que al entrar, no dejaba ni un detalle fuera de lugar; todo era perfecto.

-¿Hola? - Estaba preparada para comenzar a desesperarme cuando entré y no había nadie, pero por fortuna, me encontré a Ringo.

-¿Ah?, ¡una alumna! -

-¡Profesor Ringo!. ¿Podría indicarme hacia dónde están los dormitorios femeninos? -

-¡Claro!. Sigue un poco más hacia adelante, y verás una indicación que señala el camino. - Era obvio que no tenía muchas ganas de decirme hacia dónde tenía que ir.

-Muchas gracias, hasta luego -

Me dirigí a los dormitorios y al llegar comencé a poner en orden mi habitación, parecía que esa vez, no tendría que compartir cuarto.

-¡Con permiso!, ¡hola!, soy la persona que se encargará de llevarte por el "buen" camino - Cuando terminó de hacer el gesto de comillas entré en un estado de confusión total, ¿tendría un superior encargado?.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es-

-Kiriha Kurosawa, sí, lo sé. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reika Kusakabe, ¡llevémonos bien!. -

-Sí, cuida de mí, por favor - Dicho esto me dispuse a hacerle un cuestionario -con mucho respeto, claro- a quién se encargaría de guiarme en el mundo de la música y demás, era una mujer de no más de 23 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, piel ligeramente pálida, y de estatura baja. Parecía ser una buena persona, después de todo, no creo que el director eligiera a una persona no apta para esto.. ¿verdad?.

Pasada la mitad de la tarde comentando cosas triviales sobre cada una, y luego de tomar un relajante baño, me puse en marcha para ir al centro de la ciudad, llevaba puestos unos jeans azules tipo tubo, con botas por encima, una blusa sencilla, de color violeta, y por encima de todo, mi tapado, mi preciado abrigo, lo adoraba. Tenía el cabello largo y liso casi hasta la cintura, color negro azulado, que casi siempre lo dejaba suelto. Mis ojos eran de un color dorado, la piel pálida, y era de estatura... ejem baja, infelizmente, y por eso, siempre llevaba tacones, o botas de tacón, medianamente altos.

Lo que me favorecía, era mi complexión delgada, me ayudaba bastante a la hora de elegir ropa, en fin, era una chica que no destacaba mucho, pero, creo que esa fue una razón más, aparte de porque amo la música y el canto, del por qué me convertí en Idol.

_De camino al centro el cielo comenzó a nublarse._

-Oh, genial - Veía cómo las nubes comenzaban a acercarse entre ellas, y no faltaba mucho para que el cielo dejara caer sus lágrimas. Lágrimas..., lo que yo había intentado contener luego de que mi ex pareja me desilusionara, traté de no pensar en eso, pero, a cambio de no expresar mi angustia, se reflejaba en las letras de mis canciones, algo que me incomodaba, porque mis canciones, eran el reflejo de mi alma...

Al bajar del taxi, me dirigí a un café, necesitaba tomar algo, y distraerme.

_Pero, casi al llegar a la puerta de la tienda, lo vi..._

_Lo vi salir de ahí con ella_

Como si fuera poco, comenzó a llover, despiadadamente, me sentía fatal, pero no era capaz de moverme, en lo único que pensaba era en que no quería llorar, quería ser fuerte... él no se merecía mis lágrimas...

Tuve suerte de que ellos no me vieran, y fueran hacia el sentido contrario, pero, no importaba, nada importaba, veía sus sonrisas, veía que en verdad se querían, pero aunque quisiera olvidar todo, aún me dolía, había pasado un mes desde aquel día, y aún me dolía, porque, nos prometimos sinceridad, en todo momento, pero, justamente eso, fue lo que él no cumplió.

Me quedé inmóvil por un tiempo, no puedo recordar cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo sentía la lluvia caer, estaba ahí parada, como una idiota, hasta que, como un reflejo que tuve al sentir un coche pasar por la calle, miré hacia el otro lado de la calle, y vi... vi a uno de los Idols de la agencia, si no recuerdo mal, era Masato Hijirikawa, de los STARISH, eran famosos, y me agradaban, pero, nunca llegué a conocerlos, aunque escuchaba sus canciones, e incluso veía sus conciertos, él, justamente él, era el que más me agradaba, pero nada de eso pasó por mi mente en ese momento. Verlo ahí, parado e inmóvil mirando hacia el cielo, mojándose, algo extraño ver que no hubiese buscado refugio de la lluvia, pero, ahí estaba.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba bajó la cabeza, y fijó su mirada en mí, ambos nos mirábamos, como si fuéramos objetos sin vida, con la mirada fija pero a la vez perdida, y fue ahí cuando presentí, que quizás, sólo tal vez, él también estuviera sintiendo esto pero...

_Ahí estaba yo, inmóvil frente a un desconocido, bajo las incesantes gotas de la lluvia, compartiendo con una mirada, lo que no hacía falta expresar con palabras... _

_**El sentimiento de un corazón roto.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendonos

**¡Hola!, antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas las personitas kawaiis que leyeron el primer capítulo, y a las que me dejaron reviews, los cuales me sorprendieron, porque, en serio no me esperaba ninguno x'D.**

**Bien, sobre este cap, es muucho más largo que el anterior, espero que les guste w, y, bueno, con la emoción de ser el primer cap, anteriormente olvidé decir algunas cosillas.**

**Trataré de actualizar el fic cada semana, o sea, cada Martes ^^, en este fic... bueno, la pareja de Haruka es.. chan chan chan chaaan, Tokiya, sí -perdón a las que detestan esta pareja D:-, y en la línea de tiempo, se sitúa luego de los UtaPri awards, por lo que algunas cosas habrán cambiado.**

**Intentaré que los personajes no se me salgan de las manos xD, así, ustedes mis queridos lectores, sienten que son ellos mismos.**

**Muy bien, por ahora esto es todo.. como dije anteriormente, tenganme paciencia, soy novata en esto, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, reviews son bienvenidos *-*/. Oh y si quieren recibir la notificación de actualización, clickeen en "follow history" :3.**

**Los dejo leer ^^.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa y Reika Kusakabe, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli.**

**La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Estábamos inmersos en nuestros mundos hasta que sonó mi móvil y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, causando el mismo efecto en él al verme mover mi cabeza.

Tomé mi celular y contesté con la voz más melancólica que me salió... del alma.

-¿Hola? -

-¡Kurosawa!, ¿dónde estás? -

-Ah.. lo siento, ya vuelvo-

-¡Más te vale que lo hagas rápido porque hoy tenemos...! -

-¿Hola?, ¡¿Hola?! -Miré mi móvil y vi que se había apagado, intenté encenderlo otra vez, pero dejó de funcionar a causa del agua.

Miré hacia Hijirikawa, pero él ya no estaba, sentí como si hubiera un vacío en mí en ese momento, pero traté de seguir mi camino.

-Ah perfecto... otra cosa más para mi lista de desgracias del día, tonto celular -Hice una mueca de disgusto y me dispuse a volver al edificio de Saotome.

Me subí a un taxi y me dirigí hacia el lugar antes mencionado, no sin antes recibir una entrevista de parte del conductor, quién me llenó de preguntas acerca del por qué estaba en la lluvia, a lo cual le insinué que no quería hablar con un desconocido, pero lo más amablemente que pude para mi estado psicológico, y físico.

**-0-0-0-**

Luego de un viaje en silencio, yendo a una velocidad de la cuál dudaba si estaba permitida, llegamos al lugar casi de noche, sólo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el sol diera paso a la luna, y me dispuse a pagarle al conductor y salir lo más rápido posible.

Pero al entrar al hall del edificio principal, me encontré a un montón de personas, mejor dicho idols y compositores, que me veían como si fuera un ente etéreo. Cosa que me desconcertó, ya que, mojarse por la lluvia no es algo tan extraño.

Pero entonces.. miré hacia mi iquierda y vi a Hijirikawa en el mismo estado que yo, y a los chicos de STARISH detrás de él.

-Parece que la lluvia tomó por sorpresa a mucha gente - Dijo Aijima acercándose a él.-¿No? Masato.

Hijirikawa estaba de espaldas, por lo que no me vio, así que intenté darme vuelta y dirigirme a mi habitación, pero las personas estaban agrupadas por todos lados, algo estaba pasando.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron, y escuchamos la típica risa del director, a lo que se encendieron algunos focos de colores, y siguieron a Shining quién sujetado por una soga (o eso creo) saltaba de un lado para el otro del enorme salón, para "aterrizar" en un balcón.

-¡Muuuuy buenas noches misters and misses, estamos aquí para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos Idols y compositores que se han unido al ¡Master'ssss Course!. ¡Quienes acaban de conocer, a sus superiores quienes los van a guiar de ahora en delante!. -Sentí mis ojos casi desorbitarse cuando una luz blanca se posó sobre mí, y los demás nuevos del curso. No sabía hacia dónde mirar, aunque por suerte, logré apartarme de los chicos sin que me vieran, fije mi mirada en Shining.- Pero recuerden la regla de oro: ¡No pueden enamorarse de ninguno de sus compañeros!.

_**"Como si yo pudiera hacerlo en este momento, con lo decepcionada que estoy..."**_

-¡Kurosawa!, ¡ahí estás! -Se me acercó Reika de la nada casi gritando, parecía furiosa.- ¿Sabes cuanto te estuve buscando?, suerte que viniste justo a tiempo para el discurso de Saotome. ¡Mírate, estás empapada!, ¿qué sucedió?.

-Lo siento, fui hasta el centro de la ciudad a tomar algo, pero tuve algunos contratiempos y mi móvil ha terminado por romperse a causa del agua - Luego de que las luces que nos iluminaban se apagaran, le hice un gesto con una mano, para que me siguiera, y así, salieramos del lugar.

En el momento que comenzamos a movernos, ya no pude prestarle atención al director, quién con una pirueta -bastante peligrosa, por cierto- salió de escena dejando todo a oscuras.

Traté de apurar el paso, y en unos segundos ya estábamos en el pasillo en dirección a los dormitorios femeninos.

-¿Estás bien? -

-Sí, solamente me siento un poco débil por la lluvia.. espero no enfermarme -

Al llegar al dormitorio, noté que el cuarto estaba ligeramente diferente... ¿qué digo?, era un cambio total. Yo aún no organizaba algunas cosas, por lo que mi "parte" de la habitación se mantenía con su color normal.

Un lado de la habitación -el de Reika- tenía un color lavanda, con muebles de color roble, con un estilo un tanto clasico occidental.

Mientras que el mío aún conservaba su color original.

-Mi parte de la habitación se ve tan.. oscura.. - Susurré y me dirigí al baño.- señorita Kusakabe, iré a tomar un baño, sino voy a terminar enfermandome.

-Sí, sí, ve tranquila -Hizo un gesto con una mano mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

Cuando comencé a bañarme, vinieron a mi todos esos recuerdos que no quería recordar.

Me sumergí en la tina, e intenté despejar mi mente.

"Este día fue tan inesperado, ¿qué haré para olvidar aunque sea por un tiempo lo de hoy?"

Por un momento, como un flash, recordé los ojos del chico peliazul, mirándome fijamente.

_**"Hijirikawa... Masato..."**_

**-0-0-0-**

Estaba tan cansada, que para no dormirme en la tina tuve que salir enseguida, y me acosté en mi cama.

Pero al intentar dormir, los pensamientos dolorosos poblaban mi mente, y no me permitían dormir. Así que, miré hacia Reika y vi que estaba dormida, por lo que me levanté lo más sigilosamente que pude, cambié mi vestimenta silenciosamente y salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí a una de las salas de música, que por suerte, estaban lo suficientemente alejadas de los dormitorios, como para que no pudiera molestar a nadie.

Al entrar a la sala, vi lo que estaba buscando, un piano de cola negro engalanaba majestuosamente la habitación de paredes color beige. La luna, brillaba tras los cristales de los grandes ventanales al final de la misma, y le daba un resplandor misterioso al instrumento, haciéndolo parecer como salido de un cuento de hadas, como si en algún momento, un hada o algún ser místico fuera a salir revoloteando desde su interior a cumplir algún deseo.

_Mi único suspiro de serenidad, el piano._

Me acerqué a él, y con suavidad pasé mis dedos por algunas de sus teclas mientras me dirigía al banco; me senté y comencé a entonar con él una melodía que amaba... la canción que aprendí cuando di mi primera audición de piano para un concurso, aunque al final, a pesar de haber pasado la prueba, decidí no participar.

El reloj de pared que se encontraba detrás de él marccaba las 23:57, pero nada me importaba, la luz de la luna, el silencio, el sonido maravilloso que formaba el piano me llevaba a otra dimensión; me sentía en paz.

No noté que alguien me veía hasta que giré la cabeza dejando de entonar la melodía, porque recordé que había dejado abierta la puerta, y eso quizás hubiera molestado o atraído a alguien hasta la habitación... y lo hizo..

-Tú... -

Me sobresalté y me levanté de mi lugar para hacer una reverencia.

-¡Lo siento! -

-¿Por qué te disculpas? - El chico se acercó unos pasos hacia mi y miró el piano.

-Y-Yo pensé que.. lo siento -

-No te disculpes -

Me giré hacia él y lo miré.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sie-! -Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado ruborizada mientras veía cómo él apoyaba una mano en el instrumento y giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia mí.- Tocas el piano, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, y tu no lo haces mal-

-Gracias... pero te he visto tocar el piano, y no estoy a tu nivel - Sonreí y me acerqué a los ventanales para admirar la luz de la luna.

-No es para tanto, sólo disfruto lo que me gusta hacer con el corazón -

_**-MASATO POV-**_

Miré a quella extraña que se detuvo frente a los ventanales que dejaban ver la luz de la luna y me dijo:

-Yo amo el piano con todo mi corazón. Siempre que necesito paz, él siempre está ahí para dejarme formar las más hermosas melodías con sólo tocar sus teclas -Se dio la vuelta y me miró con una expresión de felicidad pura, el brillo de la luna la hacía parecer casi irreal.

-Es lo mismo... -Susurré y volví a mirar hacia el piano.

"Ella siente lo mismo que yo cuando toco el piano."

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kiriha, Kurosawa Kiriha. Es un gusto conocerte -Hizo una reverencia y sonrió.-Llevémonos bien Hijirikawa-

_**-FIN MASATO POV-**_

-Sabes mi nombre -Hizo una expresión de leve disgusto. Aunque, era casi imposible saber que pensaba, o sentía, tenía fama de ser inexpresivo, por lo que era difícil de predecir.

-Lo siento, ¿comenzamos de nuevo? -Me acerqué hacia él y sonreí- Mi nombre es Kurosawa Kiriha, llevémonos bien.

Él esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y habló.

-Soy Hijirikawa Masato, es un gusto conocerte Kurosawa -

Volví a mirar el reloj y ya eran las 00:15, por alguna razón, comencé a preocuparme por el horario así que me acerqué unos pasos a la puerta.

-Lo siento Hijirikawa, debo irme, hasta luego -Me dispuse a salir con pasos lentos, pues separarme del piano me era difícil, debía alejarme de lo que me daba serenidad.

-Espera. Ayer en la tarde, bajo la lluvia. -

_De nuevo esos recuerdos indeseables._

-Sí... fue un triste momento... -Bajé la cabeza, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, y en mis ojos se asomaban las lágrimas.- Discúlpame Hijirikawa, en verdad debo irme, si me permites.

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza como para que él pudiera ver una leve sonrisa fingida de mi parte, dejando que mi flequillo cayera sobre mis ojos cubriendo las inminentes lágrimas.

-Hasta luego - Susurré con la voz quebrada, salí de la habitación y me apresuré en llegar a mi habitación.

Me cambié de prendas y me acosté a dormir, dejándome lentamente entre algunas lágrimas caer entre los brazos de Morfeo.

**-0-0-0-**

La mañana de ese mismo día, me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, supongo que el haber estado tanto tiempo expuesta al agua el día anterior me causó un malestar merecido.

Reika no estaba cuando miré a su cama, así que luego de asearme y vestirme me dirigí al hall.

Al llegar, me encontré con varias personas que merodeaban por el lugar en sus propios asuntos, y decidí recorrer el lugar luego de desayunar.

En mi recorrido, luego de haber ingerido una comida leve, vi a Masato en las afueras de los edificios, mirando con tristeza a la pareja que charlaba alegremente frente a sus ojos.

Ichinose y Nanami.

Corría el rumor que que hacía poco que estaban juntos, y que la noticia no dejo muy contentos a algunas personas cercanas a ellos, pero nunca se mencionó nada más que eso.

_Pero en el instante que vi su mirada noté que él... _

-¿Kurosawa? -

Di un respingo que me sacó de mis pensamientos y miré al chico.

-Hijirikawa.. Buenos días -Sonreí lo mejor que me permitió el mal estar general que me causó el diluvio del día anterior.

-Buenos días -Se dio vuelta y me miró con su semblante de siempre; calmado y serio.

Comencé a sentir escalofríos, algo que no era común en mi, y significaba que me estaba enfermando.

Suspiré y me llevé una mano a la cabeza intentando amenizar la punsión generada en la misma.

-Ah.. -Me apoyé en una pared, comenzando a sentirme débil.

-¿Kurosawa? -Se acerco a mi y notó que yo no estaba bien, pero por alguna razón, al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarme, retrocedió.- A-Ah.. -

-¿Hijirikawa? -

Lo último que vi fue su cara con una expresión consternada dirigiéndose a mi.

**-0-0-0-**

Al abrir los ojos vi que estaba en un salón, y habían varias personas ahí.

-¡Oh!, está despertando -Dijo alguien, dirigí mis ojos hacia esa persona, y vi que era Nanami.

-Ah.. ¿Qué sucedió? - Miré a mi alrededor y estaban Nanami, Ichinose, Hijirikawa, y un chico rubio de ojos azules, todos sentados, los dos primeros y el último en un sofá frente a mi, y Hijirikawa a mi lado derecho en un sillón individual.

-Te desmayaste, deberías tener más cuidado, estabas ardiendo en fiebre -Dijo amablemente el chico.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve así?, y, ¿Quién eres tú? -Le pregunté, tratando de no ser grosera y sentándome en el sofá en donde había estado recostada.

-¡Ah!, yo soy Kurusu Kaoru, mucho gusto, soy estudiante de medicina, por lo que creo que nos encontramos justo a tiempo, y no has estado más de quince minutos, así que no te preocupes. -Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Hijirikawa.

-M-Mucho gusto Kurusu, mi nombre es Kurosawa Kiriha -Dije sonriendo, recostando mi espalda contra el respaldar del sofá.-Lamento haberlos molestado.

-No no, no te preocupes, al menos por mí -Dijo el rubio levantándose de su lugar.- Me gusta ayudar a las personas, aunque, ahora debo irme, vine a visitar a mi hermano y me cruzé en el camino a Hijirikawa sosteniendote en brazos ¿Has estado expuesta a algún tipo de clima que pudiera afectarte?, o ¿alguna comida en mal estado?.

-Bueno, ayer la lluvia me tomó por sorpresa mientras paseaba por... el centro de la ciudad -Dije dando una mirada rápida a Hijirikawa, quien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos con la mirada hacia el suelo, volví a mirar a Kurusu y sonreí apenada.- No pude evitar que la lluvia me mojara, así que estuve un largo rato expuesta a ella, hasta que llegué aquí.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo, estas por enfermarte, cuidate mucho -Me dijo el chico acercándose a la puerta.- Reposa por 3 días y alimentate bien, pero con comidas livianas, si pasada una semana no te has recuperado, acude a un doctor.

-Está bien, muchísimas gracias, y una vez más discúlpame por haber tomado tu tiempo.

-Muy bien, nosotros también nos vamos, ven Nanami, que tengas una rápida recuperación -Dijo Ichinose tomando de la mano a Nanami y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Recupérate pronto Kurosawa, fue un gusto conocerte -Los tres salieron de la habitación, dejándome a solas con Hijirikawa.

El silencio reinaba, y yo intentaba no mirarlo para no incomodarlo.

-Hijirikawa...-Bajé mi cabeza tapando mis ojos con mi cabello.-Gracias, por haberme ayudado.

Él pareció sobresaltarse cuando le hablé, parecía incómodo.

-De.. nada-Dijo dandome una mirada rápida para luego levantarse.- ¿Te ayudo a llegar hasta tu habitación?.

-¡No!, no no, no me gustaría molestarte otra vez, estoy bien- Sonreí, y me levanté, tambaleé un momento, pero fingí estar bien.- Puedes irte, estoy bien.

-Insisto... al menos déjame acompañarte -

Me acerqué a él y asentí, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de salida.

-Hijirikawa.. ¿te sientes bien? - Dije mirándolo mientras salíamos del lugar.

-Sí, todo sucedió muy rápido, cuando caíste pude detener tu cabeza para que no golpeara el suelo -Dijo mirando hacia arriba.- Nanami e Ichinose se dirigían hacia nosotros y vieron lo que sucedió, corrieron a ayudarte.

-Hijirikawa.. ¿tú? -No podía preguntarle lo obvio, era algo muy indiscreto, pero su voz sonaba melancólica, como si hubiese presenciado el fallecimiento de alguien.- Lo siento, muchas gracias, apenas hace algunas horas que nos conocemos y ya tuviste que ayudarme.

-En realidad no hay nada que agradecer -Me miró y dio vuelta la cabeza al notar que también lo miraba.- Fue muy desafortunado el haberte enfermado de esa manera.

-Sí, soy muy suceptible a las enfermedades en ocasiones - Solté una leve risita y volví a mirar hacia abajo.- Hijirika-

-¿Ah? ¿Hijirikawa con una lady? -Miré inmediatamente hacia adelante y vi a Jinguji frente a nosotros, volví a mirar a Hijirikawa y noté si disgusto al ver al casanova.- Esto es algo muy raro de ver.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Junguji -Dijo mi acompañante, y siguió su camino tomándome una mano y empujándome a que lo siguiera, así que lo hice.

-Tan amable como siempre -Esbozó una sonrisa mientras pasábamos por él.-Sólo trata de no espantarla, es muy atractiva.

Dicho esto me sonrojé, él lo notó y rió, haciendo que yo bajara la mirada por la vergüenza.

-Y tímida también -Sentí unos pasos alejándose, por lo que supuse que se iba, pero Hijirikawa presionaba cada vez más mi mano derecha.

-H-Hijirikawa... mi mano- Él notó su acción y me soltó la mano de inmediato.

-Lo siento, pero no lo soporto - Dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo.

-¿Por qué? - Dije mirándolo.

-Porque lo único que hace es vivir coqueteando con todas las chicas que se le cruzan- Me miró y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.- No le importan los sentimientos de nadie, ni que puede lastimarlas haciendo eso.

-... -Miré hacia adelante y seguimos el camino en silencio.

Al llegar, le agradecí que me hubiera acompañado y me dispuse a entrar a la habitación.

-Ah.. Kurosawa, ¿cómo estás? - Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la mañana, así que entré y me senté en mi cama.- Ven, no tengo problema en compartir contigo mi lado de la habitación mientras la tuya no esté remodelada.

Me paré y me dirigí a la mini-sala de estar que tenía mi superior en su lado.

-Me desmayé -Dije dejándome caer en un sillón.

-¡¿Qué?! -

-Sí, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y me descompuse, pero para mi suerte estaba Hijirikawa conmigo, y acudieron Nanami e Ichinose, también se encontraron a Kurusu... el hermano gemelo de Kurusu Syo, quien me vio y nos acompañó para ayudar, ya que él es estudiante de medicina.

-Que oportuno.., pero ¿estás bien? -Dijo acomodándose de modo que quedara frente a mi.- Espera ¿dijiste Hijirikawa?, ¿no es ese uno de los integrantes de STARISH?.

-Sí, ahora estoy bien, y sí, lo es, así como Ichinose -Dije cerrando mis ojos y recostándome en el respaldar.

-¿No es el serio? ¿ese que casi no habla con nadie? - Ella me miraba con una expresión de curiosidad, así que le respondí.

-No es tan así, es una persona seria y callada, sí, pero amable -

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces? -

-Desde ayer -Recordé todo lo sucedido, pero, por alguna razón, ya no me inquietaba tanto, pero evité decirle lo sucedido ayer en la lluvia.- En una sala de música, mientras yo tocaba el piano.

-Ah, es raro que me digas todo esto -Rió, y me ofreció helado.- ¿Quieres un poco?.

-No, no, gracias -Dije haciendo un gesto con las manos, ¿era en serio? helado en invierno, y para colmo yo estaba a punto de enfermarme, estábamos a mitad de Enero, esa persona era interesantemente extraña.- ¿Por qué es raro que te diga eso?.

-No lo sé, pero es extraño que hayas simpatizado con el serio del grupo -Dijo dejando el helado de mango en la mesa de café.- Quiero decir, es extraño que un serio como él te haya hablado; no por tu forma de ser, sino porque tiene fama de no acercarse a nadie, bueno, casi nadie.

-Es por eso que no me dejo llevar por "rumores" y suposiciones, muchas veces dan la imagen equivocada de las personas y eso las condiciona a ser juzgadas de antemano por los desconocidos -

-No sabía que eras tan correcta -Dijo con una expresión de sorpresa y luego soltando una leve risa.- Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo mi querida pupila, me aseguraré de descubrir todo sobre ti.

Volvió a acomodarse en su lugar quedando de frente a una T.V que tenía en la pared, tomando el helado y volviendo a comer.

-Te gusta mucho el helado, ¿no es así? -Dije sonriendo y acomodándome otra vez para ver la T.V.

-¡Sí!, y más el de mango- Dijo con la boca llena, lo que me causó gracia, se veía como una niña pequeña.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la T.V, pero vi algo sorprendente y disgustante, la persona que estaba siendo entrevistada en un programa de novedades, era alguien que yo conocía, pero no veía hacía mucho.

Pero por algunos acontecimientos, comencé a sentir rencor hacia él. Ese hombre estaba en la misma ciudad que yo, y para colmo, estaba a punto de entrar a la academia, como un superior.


	3. Capítulo 3: Absurdo

Hola hola x3, tercer capítulo aquí queridos lectores -digo queridos y lectores (en masculino) para generalizar, porque sé que hay una personita que lo lee y es hombre xD-.

¡Bien!, contestando reviews:

**Rosy: **Oww mi primer review c':. Muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber eso x3, prometo no defraudarte c:

**Sandiz: **¡Por supuesto!, lo continuaré, y perdón por dejarlas en la incertidumbre, es que así es más interesante ?. No, hablando en serio, ya me han dicho que es cruel xD, y es cierto, aunque lo hice sin darme cuenta owo, prometo que no habrá más cortes en la mejor parte hasta que no sea necesario nwn.

**Lizbeth Snow: **Muchas gracias c:, me emociona saber que es "hermoso" al menos para alguien c':, por supuesto, trataré de ir mejorando y actualizando el fic regularmente.

**allelen: **Awww alle, no digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar (?), si si, ¡viva Masato! ( O u O )/.

¡Oh!, y gracias a todas por seguir el fic nwn.

Muy bien, al fic, pero no sin antes la sección de derechos de autor, así que ya saben, las últimas líneas no dicen nada interesante (?) xD.

Ah ah, y unas aclarcionesirijillas (?), Kiriha se dirige a los demás llamándolos por el apellido, y agregándoles el "-san", pero como esto es un fic, no un chat, no los agrego, ya que en nuestro idioma no existen tales sufijos nwn. Como también el "sempai", "sensei", ect ect..

No los agrego por el mismo motivo, y a cambio, como habrán notado, en lugar de escribir "sempai", escribo "superior", sé que suena un poco raro, pero es la traducción de la otra palabra (según tengo entendido).

Este cap es como el fin del comienzo xD, puesto que son los primeros días, a partir del próximo comienza lo bueno... pero, no creo que me aguante hasta el próximo Martes...

Pero prefiero hacerlo, y escribir correctamente el próximo capítulo, para que lo disfruten bien x3.

Espero que les guste este cap. c:

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa y Reika Kusakabe, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli._

_La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

-¿Kiriha? -

Moví mi cabeza y miré a Reika, no podía quitar de mi mente esa desagradable noticia.

-¿Mh? -Traté de aclarar mis pensamientos, sacudiendo mi cabeza.- Lo siento, ¿qué sucede?.

-No, ¿qué te pasa a tí? -Se acercó y puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.- Creo que tienes fiebre, ve a descansar.

Negué con mi cabeza y me levanté del sillón.

-No puedo, debo hacer algunas cosas -Me di vuelta quedando de espaldas y tomé mi bolso.- Hasta luego.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡espera!, debes des-

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la salida.

Debía aclarar mi mente, no quería decirle nada sobre eso a nadie.. o al menos.. no aún.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí en taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad, decidí caminar por un lugar agradable y sin mucho bullicio.

Hasta que me llamó la atención un grupo de niños jugando en un parque con un chico pelirrojo. Me senté en un banco cercano a ellos y los observé por un momento, era gracioso ver cómo el chico mayor les seguía la corriente.

-¡Ah! ¡hola! -Dijo el chico, sonriendo alegremente.- ¡Ah!, ¡no!, ¡esperen!.

Cayó al piso con los niños encima de él, quienes lo habían acorralado pidiéndole que continuara jugando con ellos.

Inmediatamente me levanté y me acerqué a ellos.

-¿Están todos bien? -

-¡Sí! -Dijeron los niños al unísono y comenzaron a reír

-Chicos, vayan a jugar por allá, ¡pero tengan cuidado! -Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y levantándose del suelo.- Mucho gusto, soy Ittoki Otoya.

-Ah, mucho gusto Ittoki -Sonreí y lo ayudé a levantarse.- Soy Kurosawa Kiriha.

-¿Eh? ¿no nos hemos visto antes? -Hizo una expresión de sorpresa para luego reír.- Lo siento, son locuras mías.

Reí y volví a sentarme en el banco.

-No, no lo creo, yo también estoy en el Master's Course -Sonreí.

-¡Ah!, ¿tu también?, ¡entonces ya nos habíamos visto! -

-No, nunca nos habíamos visto frente a frente -Solté una leve risita.- Ittoki, es fácil saber quién eres aún sin conocerte, eres parte de un grupo de cantantes ¿recuerdas?.

-L-Lo siento, tienes razón, es que aún no me acostumbro -Dijo llevándose una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza.- Pero, yo aún siento que te he visto en algún lugar... ¡Ah!, ¡ayer en la presentación de los nuevos!.

-¿Eh?, ¿me viste? -Dije sorprendida e incómoda por el estado en el que estaba el día anterior.

-¡Claro!, vi a todos los nuevos, y me pareció curioso que a ti también te haya agarrado la lluvia-

-Ah, ¿también? -Dije incómoda, no era muy normal quedarse viendo a una persona desconocida por varios minutos en medio de la lluvia; intenté disimular que sabía de qué hablaba.

-¡Sí!, un compañero del grupo también fue sorprendido por la lluvia -Dijo divertido mientras se limpiaba los pantalones que estaban sucios de tierra.- Aunque es raro que a Masa le pase eso.

Sonreí y miré hacia los niños, a lo que él hizo lo mismo.

-Es un lindo día -Dije dirigiendo mi mirada al cielo.- El clima cambió tan de repente.

-Sí -Soltó una risita, para luego levantarse.- ¡Bien!, debo irme, no quiero dejar a los niños solos por mucho tiempo, fue un gusto conocerte Kurosawa. ¡Hasta pronto!.

Hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y corrió hacia los niños, yo me mantuve callada un momento y luego me levanté y me fui.

Caminé por el lugar por un rato, hasta que recordé.

-¡Mi móvil! -Me apresuré a encontrar alguna tienda de celulares, había olvidado por completo que gracias a la llamada de mi superior mi móvil se había transformado en un pedazo de metal inútil.

Luego de comprar uno nuevo, me puse en marcha hacia la academia, estaba comenzando a sentirme mal, y no había almorzado nada.

Al llegar, luego de uno de esos viajes en que tienes que forzarte a ti misma para no dormirte, me dirigí apresurada hacia mi habitación, entrando y sin escuchar comentarios me tiré en mi cama, como si fuera una piedra, quedando completamente dormida en cuestión de segundos.

**-0-0-0-**

-Mh... -Levanté la vista y vi una sombra delante de mi.- ¡Ah!

Dí un salto hacia atrás, levantándome en el proceso.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo así? - Mi superior me miraba con una expresión tenebrosamente enfadada.- ¡Sabes que tienes que descansar!.

-¡L-Lo siento! -Exclamé y me levanté lentamente para luego ir hasta mi cómoda y sacar mi pijama.- I-Iré a cambiarme...

-Vaya que eres vergonzosa, ¿o es que acaso yo no soy mujer? -Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿N-No lo eres? ¿e-eh? -Sentí como Reika desprendía un aura oscura y dirigía una mirada lúgubre hacia mi.- ¡Lo siento!, aún estoy dormida, tienes razón.

Comencé a cambiar mi atuendo cuando de repente sentí una mirada.

-¡¿Cómo es que...?! -Reika me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y una expresión de sorpresa desolante.

-¿Qué sucede? -

-Nada nada - Se dio vuelta y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose.- Maldición Kurosawa me haces recordar que soy una maldita tabla.

Susurró.

-¿Ah?... -Terminé de cambiar mi atuendo y me senté en mi cama.- Kusakabe, ¿podrías decirme tu número de móvil?, acabo de comprarme otro.

-Ah.. sí - Se levantó, y dirigiéndose a mi me dio su celular para que copiara su número.- Gracias.

-Kurosawa, dime, ¿tienes pareja? -Se acercó a mi con una expresión pícara.

- ¿Qué?, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? -Fruncí el ceño, no quería hablar de esas cosas.

-Ah vamos, me vas a decir que una chica como tú no tiene pareja -Dijo riendo.

-No, no tengo, y por ahora no quiero ninguna relación -Dije cortante, a lo que ella se sorprendió.

-¿Ni siquiera te gusta alguien? -Dijo con una expresión de desilusión.

-¿Gustarme alguien? -Pregunté.

_En ese momento recordé a Hijirikawa viendo a Nanami junto a Ichinose._

_**"No ser correspondido debe ser doloroso"**_

-Aghh... -Me retorcí, una punción en mi pecho me hizo arquearme de dolor.

-¡Kiriha! -Reika se acercó a mi y posó sus manos en mis hombros.- Debes descansar, no debiste salir hoy.

-No..., estoy... bien -Dije con la voz entrecortada.- Con un poco de descanso estaré mejor.

-Pienso lo mismo, ve a dormir -Sonrió, acarició mi cabello suavemente y se levantó.- Que descanses.

-Gracias... -Dije y me escondí bajo las sábanas dándome vuelta hacia la pared.

_**"¿Por qué me duele recordar su mirada en aquel momento?"**_

Cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

**-0-0-0-**

-Kurosawa -

-¿Mh? -Abrí los ojos, veía borroso, no sabía cuánto tiempo dormí, pero me sentía.. extraña.- ¡H-Hijirikawa!.

Me levanté de golpe, golpeando mi pierna con la mesa de luz de paso. Busqué a Reika con la mirada, pero no estaba, tampoco en el resto de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!, quiero decir, ¿por qué estás aquí? -Hice una expresión de terrible sorpresa, ¿Hijirikawa entrando en mi habitación?.

-Tranquilízate, sólo quería saber cómo estabas.- Me miró fijamente, y se acercó unos centímetros hacia mi.- Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¡A-Ah!, estoy mucho mejor, ¡gracias! -Caminé alejándome de él y acercándome a la pared, intentando, de paso, verificar si podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha, asegurándome que mi superior estuviera ahí. Pero no estaba, y por algún motivo desconocido me sentía nerviosa.

-¿Kurosawa? -Se acercó otra vez, pero ahora mucho más cerca.- Sabes... por algún motivo siento que cuando estoy contigo... mi corazón se alivia.

Comencé a ruborizarme, él seguía acercándose poco a poco, y yo, cada vez más me acercaba a la pared detrás de mi.

-¿Eh?, Hijirikawa, yo... -Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que golpeé mi espalda contra la pared, él sonrió de manera dulce, y puso sus brazos a ambos lados de mi, cosa que causó un rubor en ese instante totalmente carmesí en mi cara.

-No sé por qué... ¿por qué me siento así?. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? -A continuación acercó su rostro y reposó su frente contra la mía, con los brazos aún acorralándome.

_Estaba inmovilizada, su mirada, su sonrisa, su perfume, sus ojos... sus labios... imposibilitaban mi movilización._

-Kiriha... -Acercó sus labios y los posó delicadamente en los míos, luego los alejó y me miró fijamente durante un momento.

-¡Aaajjj! -

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿qué sucede Kurosawa?! -

Desperté totalmente ruborizada y apenada por tan desvergonzado sueño.

-N-N-Na-Nada superior -Me levanté casi corriendo y entré al baño, dejando a una Reika alarmada y medio dormida atónita ante mi exclamación.

_**"¿Qué tipo de sueño descarado fue ese?, ¡¿y por qué estaba Hijirikawa en él?!"**_

Me lavé la cara refregándome los ojos lo más que pude para despertar y poder pensar correctamente.

-¿Kurosawa?, ¿estás bien? -Decía Reika tras la puerta.

-¡Sí!, lo siento, estoy bien - Me acomodé y salí de ahí.- Lo siento, tuve un sueño perturbador.

-¿Segura que estas bien?, ¿cómo te sientes? -Dijo posando su mano sobre mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura.- Aún tienes fiebre, te traeré el desayuno.

-Gracias... -Me senté en uno de los sillones y reposé mi cabeza.

-Mañana por fin vendrán a remodelar mi parte de la habitación... -Miré a mi alrededor.

Luego de haberse arreglado, salió hacia el comedor para traer el desayuno.

Por suerte, recién eran las 8:00 am, y como dormí demasiado el día anterior, podría aprovechar el día para despejar mi mente.

-¡Kurosawa! -Entró de golpe mi superior, dándome un susto terrible -si, soy muy asustadiza-, tenía una expresión indescriptible en su cara, como de.. complicidad.- ¡Arreglate bien que tienes una visita!.

-¿Qué?, ¿quién? -Dije levantándome y cambiándome mis ropas, para lucir más presentable.- ¡Dime!

-¡Ah!, ¡lo siento!, debo ir a por el desayuno, debes alimentarte de una vez -Dicho esto volvió a salir riendo como una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer una travesura.

Me quedé unos minutos esperando por esa tan misteriosa "visita".

-¿No me habrá hecho una broma?, de la forma en que reía parecía demasiado extraña -Dine llevándome un mano a la frente.- Tsk, Kusakab-

En la puerta alguien golpeaba suavemente, me dirigí hacia ella y la abrí.

Era Hijirikawa

-¡Hijirikawa! -Di un respingo, y él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó.

-¡N-No! -Comencé a recordar el sueño, y comencé a ruborizarme rápidamente.- Lo siento, p-pasa.

Para mi suerte Reika ordenó la habitación, pero eso no quitaba mi verguenza debido al sueño.

_**"¡Maldita la hora en que mi mente produció ese sueño!"**_

-Permiso -Dijo y lo guié hasta la mini sala de la habitación.

-Lo siento, mi parte de la habitación aún no está remodelada -Dije riendo en modo de disculpa.- ¿Y bien?, ¿a qué se debe la visita?.

Sonreí y él habló.

-En realidad vine en representación de los demás para ver cómo estabas -Dijo con su semblante serio, como siempre, y a continuación sentándose en el sofá cuando le hice un gesto de que se acomodara.

-¿De todos? -Dije sorprendida, puesto que no me conocían y tampoco sabían que Hijirikawa y yo nos conocíamos.

-Sí, lo que sucedió fue que... -

_**-FLASHBACK (Masato POV)-**_

Nos reuniríamos todos para hablar de varias cosas, yo, fui uno de los primeros en llegar a una de las salas de estar, junto con Ichinose, con quién me encontré en el camino.

Luego fueron llegando en grupos los demás, los gemelos Kurusu, Shinomiya, los superiores Camus, Mikaze, Kotobuki y Kurosaki, quienes llegaron juntos. Luego llegaron Aijima, Jinguji, Ittoki, Nanami y Shibuya.

-Bien, sobre lo que tenemos que hablar -Dijo Ichinose, y a continuación charlamos sobre algunas cosas hasta que alguien cambió el tema.

-Hijirikawa, ¿cómo está Kurosawa? -Preguntó el gemelo menor de los Kurusu.

-¿Kurosawa? -Dijeron varios al unísono.

-Ah, si, la amiga de Hijirikawa -Dijo sonriendo, inocentemente, me había puesto en una situación un tanto incómoda.

-¡¿Amiga?! -Exclamaron todos las demás personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Ah.. sí, aquella chica con la que te vi ayer en la mañana, ¿no? Hijirikawa - Soltó Jinguji tratando de empeorar las cosas, lo sabía.

-Hijirikawa ¿con una chica? - Preguntó Aijima.- Pero, no es algo tan soprendente ¿no?.

Luego de ese comentario, todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-Aquí la cosa es que Kurusu estaba preguntando algo -Refutó Ichinose.

-Sí, no la he visto desde ayer en la mañana -Dije frunciendo el ceño.- Desde que la ayudé a regresar a su habitación, no la volví a ver.

-¡Esperen! ¿Kurosawa? -Exclamó Ittoki haciendo una expresión de sorpresa.- ¿Cuál es su primer nombre?

-Es Kiriha -Respondí mirando al pelirrojo.- ¿Por qué?

-¡Es ella! -Dijo sonriendo, como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro.- ¡La conocí ayer por la tarde, en un parque mientras jugaba con los niños!

Ahora las miradas se posaron en él.

-¿En la tarde? -Dijo Kurusu en tono de preocupación.-Pero... le dije que descansara.

-Quizás tenía cosas que hacer -Dijo Ittoki pensativo.- Pero, ¿qué le sucedió? ¿por qué tenia que descansar?

-Ayer por la mañana se desmayó mientras hablábamos -Dije cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, recordé aquél desafortunado momento.

-Sí, tenía fiebre, y concluí que tenía un principio de gripe.- Dijo Kurusu frunciendo el ceño.- Por eso le pedí que descansara.

-Ah, ¡¿y por qué no vamos a visitarla?! -Preguntó Ittoki sonriendo como un niño.

-No se puede - Volvió a hablar el gemelo menor de Syo.- La gripe es contagiosa.

-Ah.. pero, al menos debería ir uno de nosotros -Decía Ittoki preocupado.

-Entonces, que vaya Hijirikawa -Interrumpió Jinguji, sonriendo maliciosamente, y ganándose una mirada amenazante de mi parte.- Él la conoce más que ustedes, o ¿no?.

-Supongo que es cierto -Contesté y me dirigí a la puerta de salida.- Iré a verla ahora.

-Me parece bien -Habló Kurusu.

-¡Mandale saludos de parte de todos! -Dijo Ittoki.

-Oye, no hables por los demás Otoya- Decía Ichinose.

-Deseale una pronta recuperación de mi parte Hijirikawa -Pidió Nanami.

Dejé la sala y me dirigí a su habitación.

_**-FIN FLASHBACK (fin Masato POV)-**_

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí -Dijo Hijirikawa cerrando los ojos y suspirando.- Espero no te moleste que haya venido sólo.

-No, no tengo razón para molestarme -Dije sonriendo levemente.- Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí.

-No tienes por qué lamentar nada -Comentó él, fijando su mirada en mi.- Pero según Ittoki, ayer por la tarde no estabas descansando

-Ah, sí, tuve que salir a.. comprar un móvil nuevo -Intenté cubrir la verdadera razón por la que salí, aunque, lo del celular tampoco era mentira.- El día en que me mojé en la lluvia, contesté una llamada y mojé el móvil.

-Entiendo -Dijo sonriendo levemente, y bajando su mirada hacia el suelo.- Debes cuidarte.

-Sí, lo sé -Dijo sonriendo nerviosa.- Le debo una disculpa a Kurusu por no cumplir con su pedido.

-Estoy seguro de que no se molestará -Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.- Debo irme.

-Está bien -Sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta.- Por favor dile a los demás que agradezco su preocupación, y que estoy bien.

-Claro -Salió hacia el pasillo, y antes de que se alejara le dije algunas palabras.

-Hijirikawa, gracias, por venir a verme -Dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder, señal de que estaba ruborizada.- Hasta luego.

Él sonrió levemente, una de sus casi imperceptibles sonrisas y dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

-De nada recupérate pronto, hasta luego -Dio una vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que noté a alguien dado vuelta hacia el sentido contrario de donde yo estaba, recostado sobre la pared.

-¿Superior Kusakabe? -Dije sorprendida, pero no tanto.- Estabas escuchando todo ¿verdad?.

-¿Eh? ¿como puedes decir algo así de mi? -Dijo dándose vuelta y acercándose a mi.

-¿Entonces no estabas tras la puerta escuchando nada?- Dije arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que no! -Dijo para luego hacer un puchero con su boca.

-Ah ¿no?, ¿y mi desayuno? -Dije sonriendo porque sabía que ella mentía.

-¡Ah!, eh, yo.. -Bajó la mirada, rindiéndose.- Lo siento, es que tu nunca me cuentas nada , y, yo quiero saber más de ti y...

Comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles, mientras juntaba y separaba sus dedos índices y haciendo puchero, como si estuviera nerviosa.

-No te pongas así -Dije suavemente.- Sólo dame tiempo, y te contaré más cosas sobre mí.

Me miró y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Está bien! -Dijo animada, para luego entrar a la habitación.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, terminé por no desayunar, almorcé, y, no salí de mi cuarto en toda la tarde.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Sentimiento prohibido?

**¡Bueeeenas gente bonita!, no tengo mucho que decir, solamente, que al fin comienza "lo bueno", ¡es tiempo de tomar armas y secuestrar a Masato!, bueno, no, jaja, estoy de muuuy buen humor.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, y clickeen en "favorite story", si les va gustando la historia c;, y si quieren saber cuando se actualize, marquen "follow story".**

**Además, como saben, los reviews son más que bienvenidos, eso pone feliz a esta aspirante a escritora (?).**

**Ah ah, la canción que leeran más adelante (algunas frases nada más), es "Nee" de Fujita Maiko, una letra preciosa, la verdad.**

**Me unspiró muchísimo para escribir este cap ;w;.**

**Quizás piensen que voy muy rápido, pero es que no todo es color rosa (?) x'D, bueno, no es como si fuera a pasar algo malo (lo dejaré a su imaginación), pero, no se preocupen que sin trama no se van a quedar (?) ewé.**

**Me dejo de babosadas, y contesto reviews c:**

**allelen: **Ujujujuju puede ser (?), quizás... algún día ;)

**Caigdimo: **(Me encanta tu nick *-*) ¡Gracias!, me alegra que te guste, y gracias por el apoyo x3. Jaja sí, no se me había ocurrido, pero creo que hubiese sido demasiado para ella (?) x'D.

**Rosy:** ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado!, jiji sí x'D, bueno, ni tan pervs e/e, sí, infelizmente era un bendito sueño uwu/, ya somos 2, yo también lo amo x/D.

**¡Al fic!**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa y Reika Kusakabe, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli._

_La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

-Ya hace un mes desde que entraste al Master's Course ¿no? -

Reika, mi superior, me ha acompañado durante la travesía inicial de mi carrera como Idol, hace un mes que entré en este programa de la agencia Shining, he conocido a muchas personas, y he experimentado muchos cambias en mi vida.

-Sí -Dije sonriendo nostálgicamente.- Aún recuerdo el primer día en el que llegué.

_El encuentro con Hijirikawa.._

-Sí, quién diría que te harías tan cercana a esos chicos - Decía mi superior sentada en su mini-sala, comiendo mango, su amada fruta favorita.- ¡Mhh! Y que tu y Hishirikafbua she hiczieran amigos.

Reí por la forma en que hablaba y le contesté.

-Tanto como amigos, no sé, para mí él lo es - Dije bajando levemente la mirada y sonriendo.- Quizás yo para él aún no lo soy.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? -Dijo dejando brúscamente el tazón con mango cortado en pedazos en la mesa de café.- Hace ¡un mes! que se conocen, y, por lo que he visto se llevan muy bien.

Luego de mi "desafortunada" enfermedad pasajera, Hijirikawa y yo comenzamos a vernos casi a diario, encontrándonos por casualidad durante nuestras salidas nocturnas a las salas de música, o mientras paseabamos por el edificio.

En ocasiones, cuando nos encontrábamos tocando el piano, nos quedábamos a escuchar uno al otro.

-Puede ser, quizás sea por nuestro amor por el piano -

Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama de mi ahora bien remodelada parte de la habitación, la cual tenía las paredes de color beige, mi cama contra la pared del fondo -al igual que la de Reika-, un escritorio, y, en la pared donde se encontraba la puerta de salida, una T.V, la cual no utilizaba mucho, ya que mi superior y yo decidimos que utilizaríamos su mini sala para no sobrecargar la habitación.

- Puede ser -Asintió ella, volviendo a comer.- Pero la cosa es que yo sí creo que son amigos.

Sonreí ante su comentario y me levanté.

-Mucha charla pero ¿vas a ir a verme en la producción de mi video promocional? -Dije mirándola y arqueando una ceja.

-¡Uh!, ¡casi lo olvido! -Se levantó de un salto dejando el tazón en la mesa y corriendo hacia su guardarropas.- En un momento estaré lista.

-Está bien, te espero -

Ese día tenía la grabación de mi primer video, el que me impulsaría hacia la fama.

Invité a Hijirikawa, aunque él no me dio una respuesta concreta. Y también a Ittoki, quien me preguntó si podía ir, y dijo que iría con los demás chicos.

_**-MASATO POV (Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar)-**_

Eran las 10:15 de la mañana, estábamos reunidos a petición de Ittoki, quién insistió que quería pedirnos algo.

-¡Chicos! ¡tengo algo que proponerles! -Dijo Ittoki animado.- Hoy, una amiga grabará un video, y me preguntaba si querían ir a verla.

-¿Eh? ¡eso es genial! -Dijo Shinomiya sonriendo.- ¡Vamos!.

-No lo sé ... -Comentó Ichinose haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento.- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¡Vamos! ¡por favor! -Los demás lo miraron desconfiados, pero él no vaciló.- Vayamos a apoyarla ¿sí?.

-Yo no puedo -Dije interrumpiendolo.- Tengo algo importante que hacer.

-¿Pero a qué hora es? -Preguntó Kurusu.

-En una hora comienza -Dijo Ittoki, mientras desviaba la mirada y rascaba su mejilla con un dedo.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamaron varios.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? -Preguntó Ichinose molesto.

-Lo siento, es que recién ayer me enteré, y ella accedió a que fueramos -Contestó el pelirrojo.

-Y diste por sentado que íbamos a ir todos -Dijo Ichinose arqueando una ceja.

-Vamos, al fin, salir un poco no hace mal -Concretó Jinguji.

Los demás accedieron, pero yo no podía, Kurosawa me pidió que fuera a verla, parecía muy ilusionada, así que no podía fallarle.

-Entonces nos vemos luego -Me dijo Aijima.

-Sí, nos vemos luego -

Salieron dejándome sólo en la habitación.

A continuación, me dispuse a salir y dirigirme al lugar en dónde estaría ella.

Al llegar, vi a su superior en la entrada, me dijo que estaba esperándome para guiarme hasta Kurosawa.

-Bueno, los dejo, iré a ver cómo hacen las cosas por allá -Dijo Kusakabe sonriendo, y caminando hacia dónde se encontraban las cámaras.

-Gracias por venir, Hijirikawa -Kurosawa estaba animada, y sonreía brillantemente.

-De nada -Dije sonriendo levemente.- ¿Estás nerviosa?.

-U-Un poco... -Dijo bajando la mirada.- Pero estaré bien.

Kurosawa vestía un atuendo de color negro, que resaltaba sus ojos, se veía muy bien..

-¿Hijirikawa? -Dijo dudosa.

-¿Hm? Lo sien ..-Fui interrumpido por alguien que le pidió que se acercara a las cámaras, pues ya comenzaría la grabación.

-¡Lo siento!, debo ir -Dijo ella sonriendo, y cominando hacia dónde le dijieron.

-Sí... -

Me dirgí hacia un lugar en dónde pudiera ver bien lo que sucedía, al parecer, la canción dera romántica.

-¡Todos a sus pocisiones! -Gritó el director.

En ese momento, llegaron los demás.

-¡Masa! -Exclamó Ittoki.

-Así que esta era la tan importante "cosa" que debías hacer -Dijo Jinguji en su odioso tono burlón.- Interesante.

-¡Miren! ¡es la pequeña Kiriha! -Dijo Shinomiya sonriente.- ¡Se ve tan linda!.

Comenzamos a ver cómo progresaba la grabación hasta que...

-¡Bien! ¡Kurosawa!, ahora viene la parte de la pareja - Gritó el director.

-¡¿Pareja?! -Exclamó sorprendida.

-Si, fue una desición de último momento, pensamos que se vería bien -Contestó el otro.

_**"¿Pareja?"**_

En ese instante el rostro de Kurosawa se volvió rojo, era evidente que no estaba cómoda con eso. Esa decisión tomada sin su consentimiento me molestó.

-¿Masa? -Susurró Ittoki viendo mi enfado. -¿Estás bien?.

-Sí -Contesté cortante, mientras apretaba mis puños.

En ese momento un hombre alto de cabello negro, largo y ojos grises apareció en escena.

-Ahora, por favor Kurosawa, ¿podrían tú y Yagami actuar como una pareja? -Preguntó el director.

-C-Claro -Respondió ella, se veía realmente incómoda.

La grabación continuó, Kurosawa, a pesar de no estar cómoda con la decisión de último momento, actuó bien, pero a mitad de la grabación no soporté esa situación y salí del lugar hasta que terminaron.

_**-FIN MASATO POV-**_

A mitad de la grabación, vi cómo Hijirikawa se iba, cosa que despertó un sentimiento de tristeza en mi.

Al terminar, me acerqué a los chicos de STARISH, y hablé con ellos, estaba cansada, la escena de la pareja no me la esperaba, pero intenté hacer lo que pude.

Aunque al fina acabé por sentirme mal anímicamente.

-Chicos.. saldré un momento a tomar aire -Dije y me dirigí a un balcón.

Estábamos en el cuarto piso del edificio, era de noche, había pasado todo el día ahí.

Los chicos fueron y vieron el comienzo, luego se fueron para volver horas más tarde, antes de que acabaramos la filmación.

_Pero no volví a ver a Hijirikawa..._

Llegué al balcón, eran las 20:45, y encontré a Hijirikawa viendo hacia abajo.

-¿Hijirikawa? -Pregunté con un tono de voz bajo.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia mi, su expresión era, indescifrable, el viento mecía su cabello y lo hacía parecer terriblemente angustiado.

-Kurosawa.. -Se dio vuelta, quedando de frente a mi.- Lo siento -Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -Pregunté afligida.

-Dije que vendría a verte, pero me fui -Su voz se escuchaba suave y melancólica.- No era mi intención, lo siento.

-No, está bien -Sonreí levemente, y me acerqué a él.- ¿Sucede algo?

Luego de un momento de silencio, habló.

-Tú.. lo sabes ¿verdad? -Dijo levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.- El por qué yo estaba aquél día bajo la lluvia.

La verdad era que preferí no sacar conclusiones adelantadas en aquel entonces, pero...

-Creo... que sí -Susurré entrecerrando los ojos.- Pero no me atreví a preguntar.

-La verdad es que, nunca lo he hablado con nadie.- Dijo volviendose hacia adelante.- Es algo que quería enterrar dentro de mí.

-¿Tu amor por Nanami? -Dije, casi susurrando, como si inconscientemente no quisiera pronunciar esas palabras.- ¡Lo siento!, no quise ser tan directa.

-No, está bien -Dijo sonriendo levemente mientras yo lo miraba y se ruborizó- Siempre pensé que confesarle mis sentimientos sería una molestia para ella, por lo que me guardé esas palabras para mí.

Apreté mis puños, por alguna razón, sus palabras me incomodaban.

-¿Por qué sería una molestia? -Questioné, y me giré quedando frente a él.- Hijirikawa, si amas a alguien, lucha por esa persona.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso -Dijo transformando la leve sonrisa melancólica en una expresion seria.

-Quizás.. puede que sea verdad, no lo sé.- Dije bajando la mirada.- Yo, no soy la indicada para hablar sobre esto.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó.

-Porque yo una vez compartí un sentimiento con alguien, y fui traicionada.- Dije con una expresión seria.- No tuve nisiquiera la oportunidad de luchar por quien quería.

_Lo dije... le dije todo._

-Ese dia, bajo la lluvia.- Volví a hablar.- Perdí toda esperanza de ser feliz.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, gotas tibias, y al mismo tiempo, frías.

-Kurosawa.. -Él me miró afligido y se dio vuelta, quedando frente a mi.

En ese momento, llegó Kusakabe.

-¡Chicos! -Dijo ella agitada.-¡Los estaba buscando.

Limpié mis lágrimas con mis manos y la miré.

-Lo siento -Sonreí y miré a Hijirikawa.- ¿Vamos?.

-Sí -Dijo él bajando la mirada.

-¿Eh?, ¿sucede algo? - Preguntó mi superior.

-No -contesté y comenzé a caminar.

Volvimos al edificio dónde viviamos.

Nos despedimos, y al llegar a mi habitación, tomé un baño e intenté dormir, eso era lo único que quería.

**-0-0-0-**

Al día siguiente, luego de levantarme:

-¡Kurosawa! -Exclamó animada Reika.- ¡Ven!, tengo algo que contarte.

Me acerqué a ella quien estaba sentada en su cama y me senté a su lado.

-¿A que no adivinas quién se puso celoso por tu escena romántica ayer?- Preguntó divertida.

-¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas? -Dije arqueando una ceja.

-Pues, verás, ayer, mientras veía tu grabación, miré un instante hacia un lado y ví...- Dijo soltando una risita y actuando misteriosa.

-¡¿Qué viste?!, ¡dime de una buena vez! -Exclamé exasperada.

-Cáaalmate -Dijo riendo- Vi a Hijirikawa bastante molesto ante tu escena amorosa con aquel actor.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, y fruncí el ceño.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! -Dije sorprendida.- ¿Por qué habría él de molestarse por eso? ¡no digas tonterías!.

-Pero lo que digo es verdad -Dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una expresión seria.- Le tomé una foto con mi celular mientras eso sucedía.

En ese instante, la imagen de ella escondida en un rincón tomándole fotos discretamente a Hijirikawa se me pasó por la mente.

-¿Pero qué..? -

-Sí, espera, te las mostraré -Dijo tomando su celular y buscando las fotos.- ¿Ah?, ¡¿qué?!, no están.

-¿Eh?, ¿no abrás tomado las fotos y olvidado marcar en guardar? -

-... -Se quedó en silencio mientras una expresión de melancolía se formaba en su rostro.- ¡No puede seeeer!.

-Bah, no importa, superior -Dije

-¡Pero yo quería que vieras con tus propios ojos! -Exclamó llorosa.

-No importa, de cualquier manera, lo que lo haya molestado no me incumbe -Dije y me levanté de la cama.

-¿Kurosawa? ¿te pasa algo? ¿pasó algo ayer con Hijirikawa?-

-No -La miré -¿por qué?.

-No, pareces enojada -Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No me sucede nada, estoy bien -Sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Caminé sin rumbo por las instalaciones del curso, mientras miraba hacia afuera, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior con Hijirikawa.

El hablar de lo que sucedió, ya no me dolía, y por esa razón, no comprendía el por qué de mis lágrimas.

_**"¿Por qué comencé a llorar?, ¿por qué me duele?. ¿Qué es lo que me duele?"**_

Esas preguntas inundaban mi mente, haciéndome pensar más de la cuenta.

Y mientras caminaba por un pasillo, a lo lejos pude ver a Hijirikawa hablando con una persona, y esa persona, era la que él tanto quería...Nanami.

"Es demasiado tarde", recordé esas palabras_**, **_y bajé la mirada, pero cuando me disponía a dar una vuelta y volver hacia atrás Nanami me vio.

-¡Kurosawa! -Dijo Nanami animada y se acercó a mi.- ¡Hola!, ¿cómo has estado?.

-Ah.. hola Nanami -Sonreí lo más que pude, pero al ver que Hijirikawa se acercaba mi sonrisa fui borrándose poco a poco.

-Kurosawa, buenos dias -Dijo Hijirikawa.

-Buenos días Hijirikawa -Dije desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, yo me voy, debo entregar las canciones que quedan a los demás chicos -Dijo ella y se fue saludando amablemente.- ¡Hasta pronto!.

La seguí con la mirada, hasta que desapareció, luego me di vuelta hacia Hijirikawa y lo miré.

-Yo... debo irme -Dije casi susurrando, sonreí y comencé a caminar dándole la espalda al chico.

-Kurosawa -Dijo él en tono serio, y eso hizo que me detuviera.

-¿Sí? -Dije, aún de espaldas a él.

-No.. nada... -

Dicho esto bajé mi cabeza y seguí mi camino hasta salir llegar a los jardines del edificio.

-¡Ah!, eres Kurosawa ¿verdad? -Dijo una voz animada.

-Sí.. -Me dí la vuelta y vi que era Shinomiya, el chico que ama a las cosas adorables.- Ah, Shinomiya.

-¡Ahh!, es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo -Se acercó a mi y me miró fijamente.- ¡Qué linda!.

-Ah.. g-gracias.. -Dije ruborizandome, para lurgo alejarme un poco, debido a que él estaba muy cerca.

-¡Ayer en la grabación estuviste realmente adorable! -Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Natsuki! -Dijo una voz conocida.- Ahí estabas.

-¡Ah!, ¡pequeño Syo! -Dijo mirando hacia el chico que se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Ah?, ¿Kurosawa? -Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¡Pequeño Syo!, tu también piensas que ayer ella hizo una actuación adorable ¿verdad? -Dijo acercándose al más pequeño.

-¿Adorable? -Preguntó.- No lo sé, pero estuvo bien.

-Gracias -Sonreí.- Y gracias por ir a verme.

-¡De nada pequeña Kiriha! -Dijo mientras me miraba con los ojos iuminados.

-¿Pequeña... Kiriha? -Dije tartamudeando.

-¡Ey!, Natsuki, dejaste la cocina destrozada, ¡ve a limpiar! -Dijo Kurusu en tono enojado.

-¿Ah?, pero, pequeño Syo, eso puede esperar -Dijo casi cantando el otro rubio.- Pero, más importante, ¡tengo un nuevo disfráz para tí!.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó Kurusu alejándose del otro.- ¡Ni pienses que me vas a hacer usar eso!.

-¡Pero aún no lo has visto! -Contestó Shinomiya.- Seguro que te gustará.

-¡No! -Refutó el pequeño alejándose apurado, para luego comenzar a correr.

Shinomiya comenzó a correr tras él mientras se gritaban el uno al otro, y yo me quedé estupefacta viendo la escena.

-Esos dos... -Susuré.

Volví a ni habitación, dónde encontré a mi superior esperándome.

-¡Vamos a almorzar! -

-¿Ya es mediodía? -Pregunté.

-¡¿Es que acaso no miras nunca la hora?! -Exclamó molesta.

-No, lo que sucede es que quería caminar un poco sin toma en cuenta el tiempo -Contesté.

-Bueno, eso ahora ya no importa -Dijo cerrando los ojos en una expresión de comprensión.- Vamos.

-Está bien -Esperé a que ella saliera del lugar para seguirla hasta el comedor.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, no había casi nadie en el comedor, y comimos en silencio.

Luego, fui llamada por el director, así que me dirigí a su oficina.

-Pase miss Kurosawa -Dijo el director, así que entré.

-Disculpe la intromisión.. -Dije en voz baja.

-Siéntese por favor, miss -Dijo serio, algo un tanto extraño en él.

-Sí -Me acomodé en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio.

-Miss Kurosawa.. -Dijo dejando unos papeles que anteriormente estaba leyendo.- La he llamado aquí porque quiero hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Sí -

-¿Está usted segura de seguir su carrera como Idol y compositora? -Dijo con su tono extraño de voz.- Esa elección podría tanto arruinar su carrera como podría ser una ventaja.

Desde que salí de la academia Saotome, decidí ser tanto Idol como compositora, y sabía que era algo difícil, pero aún así quise intentarlo.

Cuando estudiaba en ese lugar, tuve la oportunidad de crear canciones con personas muy capacitadas, pero aún así, decidí tomar este camino.

-Lo sé -Sonreí asintiendo.- Pero quiero intentarlo.

-Muy bien señorita Kurosawa -Dijo sonriendo.- Le pondré un reto.

-¿Un reto? -Pregunté dudosa.

-Sí, usted deberá componer y darle letra a una canción -Dijo levantándose y apuntándome con un dedo.- Sí al mostrarme la canción, no me convence, usted tendrá que dejar este establecimiento y desistir de ser una Idol-compositora.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamé temerosa.

-Usted tiene exactamente un mes para hacerlo -Dijo levantando tres dedos y haciendo gestos con sus manos.- Si no lo logra... quedará fuera del mundo de la música.

Estaba impactada, y asustada, tenia miedo de tener que dejar mi sueño, pero, el retroceder no era una opción para mi.

-Está bien, director -Asentí.

-Puede irse miss Kurosawa -Dijo dándome la espalda.

-Sí, señor -Dije y me levanté para a continuación salir del lugar.

Volví a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama un momento.

-¿Kurosawa? - Preguntó mi superior.- Ah, parece que ya te lo dijo.

-¿Lo sabías? -Cerré mis ojos.

-Sí, me lo dijo hace algunas horas -Abrí mis ojos y la seguí con la mirada mientras ella se sentaba en su cama.- Estoy segura de que lo harás bien.

-No lo sé, pero lo intentaré -Me levanté y la miré- Superior, salgamos al jardín, quizás pueda inspirarme ahi.

-¡Claro! -Dijo entusiasmada para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

Mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos a lo lejos vi a Hijirikawa, y como un reflejo giré hacia el pasillo que había a un costado.

-¡¿Ku-Kurosawa? -Exclamó mi superior, corriendo hacia mí.- Oye, Hijirikawa te vio, y el que te hayas desviado del camino no pareció gustarle mucho.

-¿Me vio? -Susurré.

-Sí, no entiendo nada, ¿sucede algo con é -Preguntó extrañada.- ¿Me parece a mi o lo estás evitando?.

-No, para nada -Respondí lo mas naturalmente que pude.

Llegamos al jardín y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra bajo un árbol. La brisa era agradable, y el cielo estaba despejado; fue mirando el cielo que comencé a pensar...¿por qué estaba evitando a Hijirikawa?, desde aquella conversación en el balcón, algo cambió en mi.

-El día está hermoso -Dijo mi superior con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es cierto -Asentí cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la suave brisa que nos regalaba el día.

-Kurosawa, yo, debo irme -Interrumpió Reika, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia ella mientras ésta se levantaba.- Hasta luego.

-¿Eh? pero...-Sentí que me miraban, y giré mi cabeza hacia adelante. Para mi sorpresa, era Hijirikawa.

Me levanté bruscamente y desvié la mirada.

-Hijirikawa... -Susurré mientras tomaba coraje para mirarlo a la cara.- Yo...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, la cuál según mis planes me hubiera dado paso para salir de ahí, él me interrumpió, esta vez, parecía inquieto.

-Kurosawa -Interrumpió con voz dura.- ¿Me estás evitando?.

-¿Qué?, no, yo no...-Quise dar alguna explicación que reafirmara mi respuesta, pero era inútil.- Lo siento..

Bajé mi cabeza y vi que se acercaba a mí.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto ahora en un tono más suave.

-No... no lo sé -Susurré y levanté mi cabeza, para darme cuenta de que él estaba muy cerca.

-¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? -Preguntó mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de aflicción.

-¡No! -Exclamé, ruborizándome por haber contestado de esa forma.- No, no has hecho nada malo.

-Entonces, ¡¿por qué?! -Preguntó alzando la voz levemente.

Su rostro comenzó a volverse rojo, realmente rojo, y yo solté una risita.

-Lo siento -Cubrí mi boca con una mano.- Es inusual verte así.

-Lo sé -Concretó, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.- Pero aún no me respondiste la pregunta, Kurosawa.

-La verdad es que yo..-Comencé a hablar pero fui interrumpida otra vez.

-¡Masa! -Gritó Ittoki, quien corría en dirección a nosotros, y al acercarse lo suficiente comenzó a hablar.- Tenemos una reunión urgente, parece que tienen algo importante que decirnos.

-Ittoki -Dijo Hijirikawa.- Vamos.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurosawa!, hola -Exclamó el pelirrojo.- Lo siento por interrumpir.

-No, está bien Ittoki -Negué con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-Debo irme.. -Dijo Hijirikawa casi susurrando.- Pero, espero poder hablar contigo sobre esto luego.

Se despidieron y se fueron en dirección al edificio.

Opté por recorrer los jardines, aún era media tarde, y el día estaba perfecto para disfrutarlo al aire libre.

Era perfecto para pensar, pero, no quería hacerlo, cada vez que pensaba en las razones de mi alejamiento hacia Hijirikawa mi pecho comenzaba a doler.. "¿por qué?", esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente todo el tiempo.

_¿Por qué me sentía así?_

También estaba el reto que me dio el director, tenía que lograr inspirarme para componer esa bendita canción. No me estaba rindiendo, claro que no, pero se me hacía difícil encontrarla con toda la confusión que reinaba en mi.

Me concentré en observar... sólo observar a las personas que disfrutaban del hermoso día, ya que, para estar a mitad de invierno era un dia agradable, y no hacia mucho frío.

Mucha gente aprovechaba para practicar con sus instrumentos y cantar en grupo, se veía realmente divertido, pero yo me conformé con sólo verlos.

**-0-0-0-**

Al caer la noche decidí que ese día iría a una de las salas de música a tocar el piano, pero quería ir a alguna en la que nunca hubiera estado, y así, evitar encontrarme con esa persona que estaba evitando.

Esperé a que Reika se durmiera, y salí de la habitación, no lo hacía así porque no quisiera que ella lo supiera, sino porque no quería preocuparla ni molestarla.

Fui silenciosamente hacia la sala de música, el clima había cambiado drásticamente, y en ese entonces el frío recorrió mi cuerpo como si fuera una corriente eléctrica.

Me senté frente al piano y cerré los ojos momentáneamente, necesitaba sentir el silencio, la calma.

Tras el ventanal se vislumbraba la luna, majestuosa y puramente blanca, acompañada por el frío que inundaba el lugar.

Comencé a entonar con el piano una canción, una canción que hablaba del amor, mas no canté, simplemente recordé la letra de la misma mientras del piano salía una hermosa melodía; hermosamente melancólica, angustiante.

Las frases de esa canción inundaban mi mente.

_**"¿En quién estás pensando ahora?"**_

_Preguntas.._

_**"En este momento ¿De quién es el rostro que llevas presente en tu corazón?"**_

_Sólo preguntas que desbordaban mi mente..._

_**"Cuando me encontraba empapada por la lluvia fría, tú fuiste el único que me extendió la mano brindándome gentilmente tu ayuda.**_

_**Me pregunto, ¿por qué siempre eres tú la persona que viene a ayudarme?"**_

_"¿Por qué?", esa pregunta.. una.. y otra vez..._

_**"Aunque esto sea doloroso, yo te amo"**_

_Dolía.._

_**"¿Por qué me gusta esta persona?"**_

_Porque no podía..._

_**"Me pregunto porque no puedo admitirlo"**_

_No podía admitirlo._

_**"¿Por qué estos sentimientos son incontrolables?"**_

_Porque lo amo, y el amor... no se puede controlar._

Me detuve bruscamente, me dí cuenta de algo terrible para mí.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, así como mis labios. Sentí caer por mis mejillas las lágrimas, ¿por qué lloraba?; simple y claro como que estaba enamorada de alguien que quizás nunca pudiera corresponderme.

Él, ya tenía a alguien en su corazón.


	5. Capítulo 5: Flores de media noche

**Llegamos al 4to cap, espero que les guste ^^, quizás me maten, quizás esperaban algo mejor, pero, por esta semana es esto lo que habrá, creo que me tomará algo de tiempo el mejorar mi redacción, espero que puedan disfrutar la historia tanto como yo lo hago x.x.**

**Bueno, y contándoles un poco, los caps me llegan a la mente y comienzo a escribir al estilo Light Yagami x'D, no paro hasta estar satisfecha, puedo terminar un cap en pocas horas, aunque, si ven muchas faltas de ortografía, es porque le doy mal a las letras y como mi aplicación de escritura (uso el Docs to Go de android) no me marca las incorrecciones puede que se me pasen unas cuantas faltas uwu".**

**Bien, al fic -se va dando vueltitas como bailarina de ballet (?)-**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa y Reika Kusakabe, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli._

_La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Comencé a sollozar aún sorprendida por mis propios sentimientos, era como si de repente hubiera descubierto una terrible enfermedad.

Otra vez, tenia esos sentimientos hacia alguien, pero, esta vez, no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser correspondida. Era sólo cuestión de ver cómo Hijirikawa veía a Nanami, por eso lo evitaba, verlo cerca de ella era la peor tortura que podía sufrir en mi "estado".

Limpié mis lágrimas, luego de un momento aún temblando, cuando sentí que la puerta se abría suavemente. Sorprendida dirigí mi mirada hacia la misma, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran al ver quién era.

-¿Kurosawa?, ¿qué sucede? -Dijo Hijirikawa alarmado, se acercó a mi y di vuelta la cara para que ya no viera mis ojos.

Comencé a soltar sollozos ahogados, y para no tener que soportar esa situación dolorosa -y vergonzosa-, me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Pero él me detuvo tomando uno de mis brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo?, ¿por qué me estás evadiendo? -Preguntó soltándome mientras yo bajaba mi cabeza y me mantenía inmóvil.

-Hijirikawa... no puedo decirtelo, sólo sería una molestia -Susurré, pero a un tono audible para que él pudiera escucharme, y salí de la habitación.

_**"Este sentimiento se quedará encerrado dentro de mí, para siempre."**_

Corrí hasta mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama ahogando mi llanto en la almohada, para, luego de un largo rato quedarme dormida.

**-0-0-0-**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con los ojos hinchados, y al ver la hora noté que era casi medio día.

-¡¿Superior?! -Pregunté frente a la puerta del baño pero nadie me respondió.

No quise salir de la habitación, pues no me veía nada presentable, y necesitaba estar sola. Así que tomé un largo baño y al salir me tumbé en mi cama, cogí mi móvil y mis audífonos para luego sumergirme en mi mundo, sólo la música y yo, entonces, cerré mis ojos.

Luego de un par de minutos escuché -por casualidad-, que golpeaban la puerta, así que, dejando mis audífonos, dirigiéndome a la puerta y asegurándome frente a un espejo que me veía presentable, abrí la puerta.

-Hola, princesa -

Di un paso hacia atrás sorprendida. Frente a mi, se encontraba un hombre alto, de másomenos 1 metro 80 centímetros, tez blanca, cabello negro, liso y largo hasta su espalda baja, ojos profundamente rojos, como la sangre.

Y una mirada aterradoramente atrapante, su nombre..

_Sariel Rainsworth, quien se había convertido en mi prometido, por un acuerdo entre familias._

-Sariel -Dije cortante, con una expresión de disgusto bastante notable en mi rostro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

La persona que había visto hacía un mes siendo entrevistado era él, quise pensar que después de un mes, si ya no había entrado al Master's Course, a esta altura, ya no lo haría.

-¿Qué manera es esa de saludar a tu prometido? -Preguntó fingiendo aflicción.- Te he extrañado mucho.

Nos conocimos a muy temprana edad, unos 7 años; mi familia ya llevaba años con su empresa financiera, y la de su familia, era un poco más nueva, pero no menos importante.

Nuestros padres decidieron comprometernos, para que a la edad de 20 años, nos casáramos, y así unir las empresas. Porque al yo poseer el apellido de mi madre, y la empresa estar al nombre de mi padre, no podria heredarla, fue una buena decisión, pero no contaban con esto.

Cuando nos casáramos, y las empresas se unificaran, Sariel tomaria las riendas de esa nueva empresa.

Me consta que es inteligente, y se esfuerza por lograr lo que quiere, pero tiene un caracter de los mil demonios, una mezcla entre casanova privado -porque actúa así sólo conmigo-, cosa que no me cae para nada bien, arrogante, controlador y burlón.

Y lo peor de todo, es que se cree el dueño de mi vida.

-Pero yo no -Interrumpi e intenté cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero él la detuvo -vaya fuerza-, y con una mano me sostuvo por la cintura, mientras que con la otra tomó mi barbilla.

-¿Por qué sigues rechazándome? -Preguntó enfurecido, con la rabia entre dientes.- Sabes que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos.

Me soltó y aproveché para alejarme.

-¡Me importa un comino y medio lo que sientas! -Sentí una electrizante ira recorrer mi cuerpo.- Maldito manipulador, si no fuera por ti, ¡yo no tendría que soportar el peso de saber que al final, no tengo otra opción más que casarme contigo!.

-¿Aún me guardas rencor por eso? -Preguntó arqueando una ceja, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.- Sabes muy bien la razón por la que lo hice.

_**"Lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas."**_

Esa persona me condenó a estar a su lado contra mi voluntad.

-Vete -Inspiré tratando de calmarme, no quería armar un escándalo.- ¡Vete Sariel!.

-Está bien, hasta luego Kiriha -Dijo con voz dura, mientras clavaba su mirada carmesí en mi.

Hice un gesto para que se retirara, a lo que él suspiró rindiéndose y dio un paso atrás, así que cerré la puerta y volví a tirarme en mi cama.

Mis días seguramente se volverían un infierno con él cerca, y lo peor es.. que acabo de descubrir que me gusta alguien.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la música que sonaba a través de mis audífonos.

-¡...sawa! -Saqué los audifonos de mis oidos para prestar atención a mi superior quien me llamaba ansiosamente.- ¡Por Dios!, hace tiempo que estoy llamándote.

-Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos -Me levanté de mi cama para sentarme en mi escritorio.- ¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Quién era ese hombre que estuvo aquí? -Preguntó arqueando una ceja.- Porque.. salió de aquí, ¿verdad?.

-Ah.. es.. un conocido, hijo de una familia inglesa, amiga de la mia -

-Ah, pero que bien están los ingleses -Soltó Reika riendo divertida, pero recibió una mirada poco amigable de mi parte.

-Él no me cae nada bien -Dije para que se diera cuenta de que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Mmm, lo siento -Dijo bajando la cabeza.- Qué misteriosa eres, es muy dificil saber cosas sobre ti.

-Quizás eso sea lo mejor -Tomé algunas hojas y comencé a escribir algunas notas para la composición que debía hacer.

-¡Pero...!, si tu lo dices... -

Mi cabeza era una locura, no pude concentrarme, ni tampoco hacer algo decente, así que, aunque tuviera miedo de encontrarme, tanto con Sariel, como con Hijirikawa, salí hacia las salas de música, y estuve algunas horas ahí, sentada en el piso escribiendo cosas sin sentido.

-¡Kurosawa! -Exclamó mi superior.- Al fin te encuentro.

La miré mientras me levantaba para acercarme a ella.

-¿Estuviste corriendo? -Pregunté frunciendo mi ceño.

-Bueno, es que llevaba rato buscándote y ya estaba desesperándome -Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Ah, bueno, aqui estoy -Dije soltando un risita.

-Sí, ¿vuelves a la habitación ahora?, ó ¿te quedarás más tiempo aquí? -Preguntó preocupada.

-Estaré más tiempo aquí, ¿por qué? -

-Porque voy a salir, y me preguntaba si no querías ir conmigo -

-No, gracias, me quedaré aquí -Dije sentandome frente al piano.

-Está bien, entonces me voy, ¡cuidate! -Se alejó por la puerta saludando con su mano.

Me quedé en silencio mientras veía los colores del atardecer, que me causaban cierto sentimiento de melancolía.

-0-0-0-

Eran ya las 20:00 horas, y la luna ya brillaba alta en el cielo.

El salon estaba en total silencio, era tanto, que podía escuchar mi respiración, solía dejar apagadas las luces, y dejar que la luna iluminara la habitación, por lo que en ese momento parecía que en cualquier momento se me iba a aparecer un fantasma, o algo así.

Hasta que escuché un sonido, como de pasos, y ligeros murmullos tras la puerta.

-¡Shhh!, ¡no hables en voz alta!, recuerda que nadie debe saber lo que haremos -

-¡Lo siento!, pero pequeño Syo, ¿no deberíamos ir junto a los demás? -

Al escuchar su pequeña conversación, en un impulso llevado por la curiosidad, abrí la puerta. Para recibir dos pares de miradas estupefactas sobre mi.

-¿Q-Qu-Qui-Quién eres? -Preguntó alarmado Kurusu, quien se encontraba al medio del pasillo, encorvado, y detrás, se paraba Shinomiya quien me miraba sonriente.

-¡Pequeña Kiriha! -Exclamó el último, acercándose a mi, y tomandome de las manos.- ¡Justo a tiempo!, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?.

-¡Natsuki! -Gritó el pequeño, quien ahora estaba a mi lado haciéndole señas al otro.

-¡Pero, pequeño Syo! -Dijo desanimado el mayor- Si vamos con más personas será más divertido.

-Eh.. disculpen, pero ¿de qué están hablando? -Pregunté soltándome suavemente del agarre de Shinomiya.

-¡Vamos a desvelar un mito! -Dijo animado el mayor.- ¡Sobre un jardín mágico, de rosas que florecen a media noche!.

-Pero no vamos a llevar a nadie con nosotros -Agregó Kurusu, frunciendo el ceño.- Seguramente sea falso, no; es falso, es tan estúpido este supesto mito... así que no vale la pena llevar a más gente.

-¡Pero...! -

-¡No! - Exclamó el más pequeño tomando del brazo al otro y empujandolo.

-Pero a la pequeña Haru la haría feliz.. -Susurró Shinomiya melancólicamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, miemtras yo observaba las expresiones de los dos personajes que tenía en frente, para luego ver un leve rubor en el rostro del más jóven.

-Está bien.. iremos -Dijo Kurusu rendido, tratando de ocultar su cara con su sombrero.

-¡Vayamos con los demás también! -Agregó Shinomiya, volviendo a sonreir de un momento a otro.- ¡Pequeña Kiriha!, ven con nosotros.

-Pero hoy no -Interrumpió el otro.- Arreglemos todo antes, para estar seguros de que irán todos.

-E-Está bien... no tengo problema en ir -Contesté sonriendo mientras apoyaba mi espalda a la pared.- Por favor, avísenme.

-¡Claro! -Exclamó el mayor.- Mañana al medio día ve al comedor, así hablamos todos tranquilos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -Concretó el otro sonriendo de lado.- Es mejor hablarlo con todos presentes.

-Está bien, al medio día estaré ahí -Sonreí, y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Bien.. nosotros nos vamos -Dijo Kurusu dandose la vuelta para irse.- Hasta mañana

-¡Hasta luego pequeña Kiriha! -Saludaba con su mano Shinomiya mientras alcanzaba al otro.

-Hasta mañana -Dije sonriendo para luego volver al salón de música.

El supuesto mito, había despertado en mi la curiosidad, hasta cierto punto. Ya que era muy posible que no fuera real.

La idea de flores que abren sus pétalos a media noche, seguramente era interesante, pero, no era seguro el poder encontrar un jardín fantasioso a partir de "leyendas urbanas".

Estuve en silencio un momento, y tomé mis cosas, para luego salir de ahí, y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Hm?, ¿quién eres? -Preguntó una voz, haciendo que me detuviera mientras caminaba por el pasillo.- No te he visto nunca por aquí.

Su voz era aguda, casi como la de una mujer. Y, para mi sorpresa, al darme vuelta vi a un chico, aparentemente muy jóven, de cabello y ojos color cyan.

-Mi nombre es Kurosawa Kiriha -Sonreí.- ¿Hay algún proble-..?

-No me importa -Interrumpió manteniendo en su rostro una perfecta expresión de indiferencia.

-¿E-Eh? -Estaba atónita ante tal frase, con una gota de sudor frío recorriendo mi rostro, intenté articular alguna palabra, para romper el silencio.- Ah..

El chico, quien antes había estado inmóvil frente a mi, ahora caminaba en mi dirección, para luego pasar a mi lado como si yo no existiera.

-¿Qué fue.. eso? -Susurré dandome vuelta hacia donde había ido esa persona, notando que ya no estaba.

Seguí mi camino, para mi suerte, no tendría más encuentros inesperados, ya que casi llegaba a mi habitación, o eso pensaba.

-Princesa - Susurró Sariel, detrás de mi, en mi oído, enfatizando cada letra de la palabra, de una manera exasperante.- Debe ser el destino, justamente, estaba pensando en ti.

Rodeé los ojos, disgustada, él rodeó mi cuello con uno de sus brazos, posicionándose a mi lado, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Déjame en paz -Concreté, quitando su brazo de mi cuello.

-No digas eso, sabes que no puedo -Fingió, tristeza.

Suspiré y, apartándome de él, retomé mi camino.

-¡Espera! -Exclamó corriendo hacia mi.

Tomó uno de mis brazos y me empujó contra una pared, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza contra la misma, de paso.

-Aghh ...-Dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos, desafiándolo, para que me dejara ir. Pero él no se inmutó por mi disgusto, y acercó su rostro al mío.- A-Aléjate..

-No me pidas lo imposible, Kiriha -Susurró en mi oído, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro.- Jamás, te dejaré, porque, sabes, estás destinada a ser mía...

Empujé su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas en sentido contrario a mi, apartándolo.

Para luego darle una bofetada, mientras que con la otra mano escondía mel rubor de mi rostro. Él llevó una mano a su cara, sorprendido, pero luego volvió a sonreir.

-Eres tan... -Desvié la mirada, quedándome en silencio.- No es mi intención molestarte, pero a veces no resisto mis impulsos.

-Deberías alejarte de mí, si no quieres molestarme -Dije volviendo a caminar hacia mi habitación- En primer lugar.. no deberías siquiera haber venido aquí...

Me dispuse a seguir mi camino sin mirar atrás, asumiendo que, por ahora, ya no volvería a verlo por un tiempo.

Pero al mirar hacia adelante, vi a mi superior, quien expedía una mirada poco amigable a quien estaba detrás de mi.

Volvi a mirar a Sariel, quien al notar la situación bajó la cabeza y se fue en sentido contrario. Mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada, sentía pasos acercándose a mi.

-Ya sé por qué no te agrada -Dijo mi superior, la miré y noté lo molesta que se encontraba.

-¿Viste algo? -Contesté, mirandola.-

-Vi cómo le dabas una bofetada, y con eso basta saber que hay algo mal en él -Contestó en tono serio.

-Sí... -Comencé a caminar.

-¡Espera, Kurosawa! -Corrió hacia mi y caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a nuestro destino, por lo que pronto pude sentarme tranquila en uno de los sofá.

-¡Kurosawa! -Exclamó mi superior parándose frente a mi, con una caja de un videojuego.- ¡Juguemos a Guitar Hero!

-¿Jugar a..? -Solté una risita divertida, y me paré para quedar a su altura.- Y-Yo...

-¿Qué sucede..? -Preguntó dudosa.

-No se .. -Susurré.

-Que no sabes... ¿qué? -

-¡No soy buena en ese juego! -Solté de repente.

-Pff.. -Comenzó a reír divertida ante mi revelación.

-¡N-No te rías! -Exclamé avergonzada, nunca fui buena en ese juego, por lo que casi nunca lo jugaba.- No es gracioso.

-Lo siento -Dijo quitándose con un dedo las lágrimas de sus ojos.- Es muy gracioso, intentalo aunque sea una vez.

-¡No! -Contesté volteando mi cabeza.- Soy un desastre en eso.

-¡Vamos! -Pidió mi superior, juntando sus manos a modo de plegaria.- ¡Te prometo que será divertido!.

-Pero, ya dije que..-

-Por fiii -Dijo con los ojos brillosos mientras tomaba mis manos.- ¿Sí?.

-Mm.. -Suspiré derrotada, y asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Sí! -Exclamó dando saltitos, para luego dirigirse a la consola de videojuegos que se encontraba sobre la mesa de café.- ¡Allá vamos!.

Estuvimos jugando hasta media noche, luego de continuadas derrotas, me rendí a la desgracia que caía sobre mí. Dirigiéndome a mi cama, y cayendo rendida ente los brazos de Morfeo.

**-0-0-0-**

-Mmmh ... -Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo, el sol sobre mi cabeza, aún dormida contemplé el techo por unos segundos.- ... ¡¿Qué hora es?!.

-Ah, Kurosawa, despertaste -Dijo riendo mi superior.- Últimamente despiertas algo tarde...

-¿Por qué lo di.. -Vi el reloj que reposaba sobre mi mesa de luz, marcaba las 11:37 de la mañana.- ¡El encuentro!.

-¿Encuentro? .. ¿una cita?-

Me levanté consternada, y lo más rápido que pude. Fui arreglándome lo mejor que pude, y así salí hacia el comedor.

Llegué al lugar exactamente a las 11:58, levemente desarreglada, y con cara de dormida; un total desastre.

Los demás me miraban extrañados, sí, seguramente en ese momento me vería como una mendiga.

Estaban casi todos ahí, sólo faltaban quienes, cuando llegué, se acercaron al lugar.

-¡Pequeña Kiriha! -Exclamó animado Shinomiya.- ¡Qué bien que..!

-Vamos al grano Natsuki -Interrumpió Kurusu.

-A-Ah.. sí -Contestó desanimado el otro.

-¿Y bien?, ¿de qué querían hablar? -Preguntó Ichinose.

¡Ah, ah!, sí -Exclamó Shinomiya posicionándose frente a todos.- Chicos, ¡vayamos a buscar el jardín encantado!.

-¿El qué? -Dijeron al unísono los demás.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó Jinguji.

-Lo que él quiso decir, es que hay un jardín que parece florecer a media noche en este lugar -Comentó el pequeño rubio.

-Y pensamos que a la pequeña Haru le gustaría verlo -Agregó sonriente el otro rubio.

-Y exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer? - Preguntó Jinguji.

-Natsuki quiso que fuéramos a buscarlo todos juntos -Contestó Kurusu algo incómodo.

-No es mala idea -Concretó Aijima.

-¡Nosotros vamos! -Agregó, quien, supuse era uno de sus superiores.

Y en ese momento, noté que habían cuanto personas más. y entre ellos, el chico del cabello color cyan.

-¡Ey!, ¡Reiji! ¡no hables por mi! -Exclamó claramente molesto uno de ellos, quien tenía el cabello color plata y ojos bicolores.- ¡Qué molesto!, ¡no cuenten conmigo!.

-Pero.. -

-Ni conmigo -Agregó un hombre rubio de cabello largo.

-Conmigo tampoco -Concretó el más joven.

Reiji, como lo llamó el de ojos bicolores, comenzó a hacer un puchero, cosa que me causó ternura y gracia, me recordó mucho a mi superior, por lo que solté una risita.

-¿Eh?, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó Reiji, volviendo a sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Kiriha, Kurosawa Kiriha -Contesté sonriendo.

-¡Ah!, creo haber escuchado tu nombre antes...- Comentó pensativo.- Mi nombre es Kotobuki Reiji, este de aquí es Kurosaki Ranmaru, este Mikaze Ai, y por último Camus.

Dijo señalando a quienes se encontraban a su lado de izquierda a derecha respectivamente.

-A-Ah.. mucho gusto.. -

-En fin, ¿van a ir? ¿o no? -Preguntó Kurusu.

El silencio recorrió el comedor.

-Piensen en la pequeña Haru.. -Agregó Shinomiya.

-Bien, yo voy -Dijo Ichinose.

-Yo también -Comentó Aijima dándole una mirada poco amigable a Ichinose.

-No me quedaré atrás, voy -Dijo Jinguji mirando a los demás, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Por supuesto que yo también voy! -Exclamó Ittoki tan sonriente como siempre.

-¿Superiores? -Preguntó dirigiéndose a quienes antes, habían descartado ir con nosotros.

-Hmm ...-

-¡Va a ser divertido! -Dijo Shinomiya intentando convencerlos.

-Podría ser un buen lugar para descansar o estar en paz -Agregó Ichinose.

-Está bien, está bien, voy -Dijo molesto el superior Kurosaki.

-Yo también -Agregó Mikaze.

-Tsk, está bien, también voy -Finalizó el rubio del cuarteto.

-¡Sí! -Exclamó animado Kotobuki.

-Bien, Hijirikawa.. -Dijo Ichinose, dirigiendo su mirada al peliazul del grupo, quien dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y al notar que nuestras miradas se cruzaron volteó su cara, y yo hice lo mismo, levemente ruborizada.

-También voy -Contestó cerrando sus ojos, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡Y yo! -Exclamó una voz conocida detrás de mi, por lo que me di vuelta.

-¡S-Superior! -_**"Trágame tierra"**_, pensé.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Ejeee, lo siento, no pude evitarlo, parece interesante -Dijo rascándose la nuca mientras hablaba como niña.

-¿Tu superior? -Preguntó Shinomiya.- ¡Genial!, ¡somos un montón de personas!, será divertido.

-¿Y cuando iremos? -Preguntó Aijima.

-Estaba pensando en ir hoy algunas horas antes, para buscar el lugar -Respondió Kurusu.

-Y no podemos olvidar a la pequeña Haru -Dijo Shinomiya.

-¡Bien!, a las diez y media de la noche estará bien, entonces -Agregó Kotobuki.- Encontrémonos en el hall.

Luego de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo nos fuimos cada uno por su camino, aproveché y almorcé, y la tarde pasó sin más momentos interesantes.

Llegada la hora de partir hacia la búsqueda, me dispuse a vestirme correctamente, ya que, según comentarios sobreprotectores de mi superior, el clima era realmente frío, y no podía arriesgarme a enfermarme.

Y luego de instantes ya estábamos todos reunidos en el Hall del edificio principal.

-¡Bien!, ¡en marcha! -Pronunció Kotobuki, quien, pareciera era el líder de nuestro grupo.

Pero al salir, nos encontramos con el desanimador abrazo del aire congelado.

-¡Qué fríooo! -Exclamó Ittoki restregándose los brazos con las manos, para intentar aminorar el frío.

-Últimamente el frío ha ido en aumento -Comentó Hijirikawa, caminando hacia adelante.

Y los demás lo seguimos.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora caminando, hacia donde, supuestamente estaría el jardín, hacia la parte trasera del terreno de los edificios. Ahora, nos habíamos adentrado a una especie de bosque, siguiendo un camino de tierra que se divisaba entre los mismos, gracias al brillo de la luna. Para nuestra suerte, algunos llevaron linternas, y objetos que pudiéramos necesitar.

-Eh.. Kurusu.. -Comenzó a hablar Hijirikawa.- ¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto?.

-Eh, s-sí, creo.. -

-¡¿Creo?! -Exclamó Kotobuki.- ¿E-Eso significa que... estamos perdidos?

-¡No!, eh.., creo que sí.. -Contestó desanimado el rubio.

-¡No hay problema! -Interrumpió mi superior.- He investigado, y sé exactamente por dónde ir.

Se paró junto a un árbol en modo "genial", cruzando una pierna por delante de la otra, y estirando un brazo hacia el árbol, el cual, para su mala suerte, no existía.

-¡Woooa! -Calló al suelo avergonzada, mientras se quejaba.- Duele..

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.- Pfff..

Comencé a reír, y algunos de los que nos acompañaban hicieron lo mismo.

-Kurosawa.. -Balbuceó llorosa.

-Lo siento -Dije ayudándola a levantarse.- ¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí.. estoy bien, continuemos - Se incorporó temblorosa.

-Bien, muéstranos el camino -Hice un gesto de que caminara hacia adelante de todos.

-¡Sí! -Hizo un gesto de que la siguieran y comenzó a caminar.

-Kusakabe, ¿cómo conseguiste esa información? -Pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Fu fu fu, tengo mis contactos -Contestó llevándose un dedo a la boca y guiñando un dedo.

-Eh.. aja.. -Asentí, mirando hacia adelante.

Luego de una caminata exhaustiva, muchos cortes de camino, caídas por parte de algunos miembros del grupo, comentarios sobreprotectores para con Nanami, e infinitas preguntas como "¿Falta mucho para llegar?", llegamos por fin, y con el cansancio golpeándonos, a un lugar en dónde la naturaleza caminaba poco a poco su forma y color.

Los árboles, comenzaban a alejarse, dejando a la vista un viejo camino de piedras desgastadas, y más adelante, un muro tupido de hiedras que escondían un viejo portón grande, de color blanco.

Avanzamos hacia dónde se encontraba el antes mencionado, admirando los muros, que entre su hiedra albergaba pequeñas rosas de color rosa.

El portón parecía estar abierto, por lo que entre mi superior y yo procedimos a abrir sus puertas, dejando a la vista un magnífico paisaje.

Flores, de muchos tipos y colores, perfectamente posicionadas en cuadrados, con rosas azules alrededor y flores de otro color intercalándose hasta llegar a flores de color blanco en el centro, entre los cubículos, se divisaba un camino de mármol blanco, perfectamente conservado, al contrario de lo que se veía desde afuera.

Los focos de luz alumbraban el lugar junto a la luna, que brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo; era una vista maravillosa, caminamos siguiendo el camino, hasta llegar a una intersección, donde a los costados y al frente se unían tres caminos, uno a la derecha, otro al frente, y otro a la izquierda. En las cuatro esquinas reposaban bancos de hierro, pintados de blanco, por lo que se notaba, eran de diseño antiguo.

Optamos por seguir adelante, por lo que dejamos el lugar y continuamos, más adelante. Nos encontramos una fuente de agua, también de mármol blanco, que dejaba caer el agua sobre estrechos canales que dirigían la misma hacia los costados de cada camino.

El sonido era relajante, estábamos todos maravillados, incluso, quienes antes se habían rehusado a ir con nosotros.

Era casi irreal pero, todas esas flores tenían algo en común; sus pétalos estaban cerrados.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué hora es? -Preguntó mi superior, aún admirando el lugar.

-Once horas y treinta minutos -Respondió Mikaze, mientras veía su móvil.

-Ah... habrá que esperar -Dije cruzando mis brazos por debajo de mi busto.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en esperar, ya que, habíamos caminado tanto, no valía la pena volver antes de tiempo.

Muchos de nosotros nos dividimos para investigar el resto del jardín, otros se quedaron viendo las flores, y yo volví a donde estaban los bancos, para descansar.

-Kurosawa -Sentí cómo alguien se sentaba a mi lado, moví mi cabeza en sentido contrario, intentando no mirar su rostro.- ¿Podemos hablar?.

Su voz sonaba amable, cálida, casi como un susurro confidente.

-Sea por lo que sea, no importa qué suceda -Comenzó, esas palabras llamaron mi atención, logrando que lo mirara, Hijirikawa, mantenía una expresión serena, y una leve sonrisa amable.. _pero su mirada decía otra cosa.- _No te alejes... de mi.

Esas dos últimas palabras, las dijo susurrando, casi como queriendo que no lo escuchara, pero no lo logró, las escuché, fuerte y claro, y eso fue suficiente para aclarar mi mente.

Él, quien ahora tenía su cabeza hacia abajo, fue levantándola lentamente, hasta posar su mirada azul sobre mi, sonreí levemente, quise que supiera que no me iría, que estaría con él, y él me correspondió con su sonrisa imperceptible.

-Lamento todo lo sucedido anteriormente, me disculpo -Dije levantándome y formando una leve reverencia.- No volverá a suceder.

Algo en él me dijo que me necesitaba, quizás no como yo hubiese querido, pero, fuera como fuera, yo estaría ahí para él. Aunque eso me causara dolor, no podía dejarlo sólo, aunque eso significara sacrificar mi felicidad.

-La luna está en la mitad del cielo, las flores ya deberían estar abriéndose -Dijo Aijima preocupado.

-¡Miren!, ¡las flores! -Exclamó Ittoki.

Hijirikawa se levantó y ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia las rosas azules, generalmente, son creadas por medio de modificación genética, por lo que no son muy comunes. Nunca había visto una, eran hermosas, y más aún cuando comenzaron a abrir sus pétalos.

Todas al mismo tiempo, las flores comenzaron a abrirse, llenando el lugar de perfumes encantadores, por un momento, creí ver un manto de brillo azul saliendo de ellas, como pequeñas partículas de luz.

Esa noche, luego de quedarnos por una hora admirándolas, volvimos a nuestros dormitorios; exhaustos, pero con la alegría de haber visto tan hermoso espectáculo.

_En ese entonces, no tenía idea, ni siquiera imaginaba, lo que estaba por suceder._


	6. Capítulo 6: Acercamiento

**Bueeeenas buenas, ¿cómo les va?, bien, he estado cambiando con mi forma de narrar, y este cap, tendrá una en especial.**

**Elegí esa porque, siento que lo disfrutarán más si pueden saber qué es lo que piensan y sienten todos los personajes involucrados.**

**Se preguntarán, ¿por qué cambiarla en este cap?, la respuesta es... porque este capítulo es especial.**

**Por cierto, Caigdimo, al final la culpa de borrar frases y cosas raras es de la página x'D, porque en el documento tengo todo escrito D:, me odia, lo sé TwT.**

**Pero ya lo corregí xD****.**

**Volviendo al tema...**

**Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo, sin más preámbulos, ¡al fic!.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa, Reika Kusakabe y Sariel Rainsworth, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli._

_La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquel descubrimiento que Kiriha, Reika, los STARISH y QUARTET NIGHT habían presenciado.

Pero aún después de haber aceptado estar cerca de Masato, las cosas ya no eran como antes, ella aún no lograba estar cerca de él como antes.

Y eso a él le preocupaba, porque no sabía la razón de su alejamiento.

-¿Has escuchado los rumores? -Preguntó una voz lejana, pero, aún así, audible.- Dicen que un superior entró al Master's Course sólo por su prometida.

-¿Ehh? ¿en serio? -Cuestionó otra voz.

-¡Sí!, la chica es una pupila, una Idol, su nombre era.. Ku..Kuro.. Kurogawa...no -

-¿Kurosawa? -

-¡Sí! ¡esa misma! ¿cómo lo sabías? -

-La he visto un par de veces en los jardines, no parece una chica muy espectacular -Concretó la otra voz, causando el sobresalto de un peliazul que se encontraba a metros de distancia comiendo un pan de melón.- Pero deben quererse mucho, para que él haya querido entrar aquí.

-Sí, ya quisiera yo tener un prometido así -Agregó la primer voz.

Masato estaba inmóvil, sus pensamientos estaban completamente desordenados, no conseguía asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

_**"¿Kurosawa tiene un prometido?"**_

-Quizás haya venido a casarse con ella -Finalizó una de las voces.

El sólo escuchar la palabra "casarse", y relacionarla con esa persona, lo perturbó de una forma indescriptible.

Se levantó del asiento en donde estaba y se dispuso a salir del lugar; ya no quería escuchar rumores, porque seguramente eran meras suposiciones infundadas.

Caminó sin rumbo esperando encontrarla, la consideraba una buena amiga, con quien podía expresarse libremente, aunque no totalmente, pero hablar con ella le hacía bien.

Cerca de él, se encontraba Kiriha, en un salón de música, sentada frente al piano, intentando componer la canción que Saotome le ordenó que hiciera, pero la inspiración no le llegaba.

Hizo sonar algunas notas en el instrumento, pero nada la convencía, así que se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Supongo que no funcionará... -Susurró levantándose de su lugar.- Tengo que encontrar la manera de inspirarme, o no podré continuar.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta, mientras revisaba su móvil, buscando fotografías de sus padres, pensando que quizás recordarlos la ayudaría. Pero fue golpeada accidentalmente por alguien que corría por el pasillo.

-¡Lo siento! -Exclamó la persona sin detenerse, la chica golpeó su cabeza contra la pared cayendo al piso por el impacto.

-¡Pequeño Syo!, ¡espera! -Pidió una segunda persona que corría en dirección hacia el otro.

-¿Shinomiya?, ay, duele... -Soltó un quejido mientras intentaba levantarse, pero al hacerlo notó que su móvil ya no estaba.- ¡¿Eh?!

Miró a su alrededor buscando el objeto, pero no estaba, notó que frente a ella había una especie de cuarto pequeño, con su puerta entre abierta, que albergaba lo que parecía ser viejos instrumentos, y en el suelo del mismo se hallaba su móvil bajo una estantería, por lo que se dirigió hacia el mismo, empujando levemente la puerta con dificultad.

La misma estaba en mal estado, y la cerradura parecía estar rota, pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Kurosawa? -Preguntó una voz masculina.- ¿Qué sucede?.

-Ah, Hijirikawa -Sonrió levemente dandose vuelta para verlo.- Mi móvil cayó por aquí accidentalmente.

-¿Te ayudo? -Preguntó adentrándose en la pequeña habitación, la cual tenía sólo una pequeña ventana en lo alto de una pared.

-Gracias pero, puedo sola -Argumentó arrodillándose para así poder alcanzar su celular.

-Está bie.. -Un montón de cajas anteriormente ubicadas en un mueble a su izquierda cayeron provocando que en su reacción el peliazul cerrara la puerta detrás de él.- Eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la chica ya con su móvil en sus manos.

-Si, eso creo -Dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza para luego mover su cabello.- Es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-Opino lo mismo -Contestó ella sonriendo.- Nunca había visto este cuarto, que ra..

-No se abre.. -Interrumpió Masato ligeramente perturbado.- Espera.

Intentó de todas las formas posibles abrir la puerta, pero le fue imposible.

-No..., esto no puede estar pasando -Susurró la chica, sintiendo un leve nerviosismo.- ¿Qué haremos para salir?.

Masato miró hacia todos lados, buscando una solución, hasta que en su mente surgió una idea.

-Cámaras -Contestó el chico.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó confundida, mientras se dejaba caer en un rincón.

-Nuestro director tiene costumbres y acciones muy peculiares -Argumentó, explorando el pequeño cuarto, en busca de las antes mencionadas.- Quizás haya alguna cámara de vigilancia aquí.

-¿Cámaras? -Pensó por un momento, en cómo sería ser vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.- Ciertamente, sería algo muy peculiar ser vistos a través de cámaras de vigilancia.

El muchacho se dejo caer junto a ella, rindiéndose luego de algunos minutos.

-No hay nada.. -Susurró audiblemente.

-¡Ah! -Exclamó tomando su celular, para luego formar una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.- No tiene carga...

-Y yo no traje el mío -Ambos se miraron rendidos, pero desviaron sus miradas al notar su acción.

Kiriha suspiró mientras se incorporaba para dirigirse a la puerta; luego de algunos intentos fallidos de abrirla, comenzó a golpearla para quienes pasaran por ahí los ayudaran.

Pero fue inútil, pasados unos minutos, volvió a sentarse junto a él.

Por la ventana se dejaba ver la luz del sol, pero, aunque la abrieran, no podrían hacer nada, era demasiado pequeña, y estaban en el tercer piso del edificio.

-La dejaré abierta para que entre un poco de aire -Dijo levantándose y dando algunos pasos hasta llegar a la ventana, para luego abrirla.- Al menos esto sí abre..

-La mala suerte me persigue.. -Dijo ella juntando sus piernas contra su pecho y dejando su cabeza reposar en ellas.- Esto es lo peor..

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó confundido el peliazul, acomodando las cajas que anteriormente habían caído.

-P-Por nada en especial.. -Contestó con un leve toque de nerviosismo en su voz.- Pero quisiera que alguien pasara por aquí pronto.. no me gusta la idea de estar encerrada.

-A mi tampoco, pero sólo nos queda esperar -Volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

Permanecieron en silencio, escuchando los sonidos provenientes de afuera.

Masato recordó que ella ya no iba por las noches a la sala de música, por lo que pensó en hablarle de eso; pero recordó su último encuentro con ella en ese lugar.

_La vio llorar._

_**"¿Por qué lloraba?"**_

Se hizo esa pregunta muchas veces, pero no lograba entender la razón, tampoco el por qué lo evadía.

_Sólo sería una molestia._

_**"Confesarle mis sentimientos sería una molestia para ella."**_

Eso le había dicho aquel día, y eso le dijo ella a él en ese momento.

Llegó a considerar la posibilidad de que ella estuviera enamorada de él, pero la descartó inmediatamente después de recordar que quizás aquello que escuchó decir a algunas personas momentos antes fuera verdad, y claro, porque él no era lo suficientemente carismático para atraer su atención.

-Kurosawa, tú.. -Comenzó, pero se detuvo a pensar que quizás eso la incomodaría.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.- ¿Que ibas a decir?.

-N-No.. nada -Finalizó, miró hacia la ventana y vio pequeñas partículas blancas caer.- ¿Nieve?.

-¿Eh? -Ella hizo lo mismo y las vio, tan blancas, y puras, un blanco eterno.- Es tan.. relajante verlas.

-Sí, es cierto -Respondió él sonriendo levemente.

Aún era media tarde, pero el frío colmaba la habitación, y, a pesar de no ser de grandes dimensiones, la ventana dejaba entrar suficiente viento como para mecer levemente el cabello de la muchacha, atrayendo la atención del chico que la acompañaba.

Él posó su mirada en el rostro de ella, analizando cada facción de la misma, mientras ella apreciaba el paisaje que les regalaba el día, con una expresión indescriptiblemente angustiante en sus ojos.

Por un momento anheló acariciar su cabello, abrazarla, y reconfortarla, pero su conciencia lo impedía, no podía hacerlo, _no debía._

Esa persona que estaba sentada a su lado se sentía angustiada, aún no podía quitar de su mente que estar cerca de él le dolía, y no se permitía a si misma siquiera pensar en confesarle sus sentimientos.

Giró su cabeza hacia adelante, y volvió a esconderla entre sus rodillas. Agradeció el haberse puesto jeans, porque eso le permitía estar en esa posición, y esconder su rostro ruborizado de la vista de su acompañante.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que sentía al tenerlo cerca, nerviosismo, miedo, vergüenza, admiración, y un sinfín de sentimientos se unían a estos, causando una reacción errática en la chica, lo que la obligaba a evitar acercarse o siquiera mirarlo a los ojos cuando se encontraba frente a él.

_Pero aún así amaba sentir su presencia cerca de ella._

Cuando sintió que su rostro ya no ardía, dejó caer su cabeza hacia la estantería que tenía tras ella, y luego, suspiró.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Preguntó el muchacho levantándose, y dirigiéndose una vez más a la ventana.- Hace frío, voy a cerrar la ventana y a dejar un pequeño espacio para que entre aire, ¿te parece bien?.

-Sí... gracias -Susurró sin ánimo, comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta.- Si tan sólo este cuarto tuviera calefacción..

El chico volvió a sentarse, y a mirarla por un instante.

Ella tembló por el frío, y a continuación inspiró y expiró audiblemente a través de su boca, se pudo notar el vapor procedente de ella; cruzó sus brazos y llevó sus manos a los mismos, intentando reducir el frío que la abrazaba.

Él se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto, y lo posó delicadamente sobre la espalda de la chica, acomodándolo perfectamente de manera que pudiera abrigarla.

-¿Eh?.. g-gracias pero no...-

-No corras el riesgo de enfermarte estando así -Interrumpió cambiando su casi eterna expresión de seriedad en una leve sonrisa amable.

-G-Gracias... -Articuló la chica ruborizándose levemente mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.- Eres muy amable.

_**"Soy tan feliz". **_Pensó, mientras sonreía.

En cambio él, no entendía sus propias acciones, estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella, pero aún sabiéndolo, no pretendía dejar de serlo.

Kiriha cerró sus ojos y reposó su cabeza en la estantería, cerrando el abrigo del chico a su alrededor con sus manos. Mientras él acomodaba su cuerpo, manteniendo su espalda erguida y cerrando sus ojos, intentando al menos no pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos se rindieron al sueño.

Momentos después, ella abrió sus ojos, despertando de su corto período de sueño, para darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en el brazo del chico, y ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

Pero no deseaba alejarse, podía notar por su respiración, que él estaba dormido, por lo que quiso aprovechar el momento, aunque luego se sintiera avergonzada, en ese momento no quería pensar en eso.

El chico se movió, acomodándose, y ella, temiendo que se despertara, fingió estar dormida, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Masato despertó, aún adormecido, notó que la chica reposaba su cabeza y parte de su brazo en él, pero eso no lo molestó, al contrario, tuvo el impulso de rodearla con su brazo, y así lo hizo. Lo movió lentamente, intentando evitar que ella despertara, y lo posó por detrás de su cuello, para luego con su mano atraerla más hacia él.

Se acomodó de manera en que pudiera apoyar su frente en la,cabeza de la chica. Suspiró, y cerró sus ojos.

_**"Su cabello... tiene un hermoso perfume". **_Pensó, para luego sonreír.

Se mantuvieron así, él avergonzado, y ella sonriendo levemente, intentando esconder una reacción de alegría que seguramente alarmaría al chico.

Se movió levemente, y él hizo retroceder a su brazo tan rápido como pudo, ruborizándose totalmente, y moviendo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario a ella escondiendo su rostro de la vista de la chica.

Ella fingió estar adormilada, y despertar lentamente; dirigió su mirada hacia él y sonrió.

-¿H-Hijirikawa? -Tartamudeó, ruborizándose levemente.- ¿Estás despierto?.

-¿Eh?, s-sí -Articuló, intentando calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón.- Yo..

-¡¿Hola?! -Preguntó una voz procedente del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!.

-¡Profesor Ringo! -Exclamó la chica, levantándose de inmediato para acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Puede abrir la puerta? -Preguntó el peliazul acercándose al lugar.- Está bloqueada.

-Sí, háganse a un lado -Respondió el profesor.

Ambos se alejaron de la puerta, y luego de algunos sonidos, la misma se abrió dificultosamente.

-Ah.. Hijirikawa, Kurosawa -Se sorprendió, haciéndoles un gesto para que salieran.- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron aquí?.

-No lo sé, quizás una hora o más.- Contestó, la chica caminando hacia fuera del cuarto.

-¡¿Tanto tiempo?! -Reaccionó, llevándose una mano a la boca.- Hoy en la mañana a un chico le pasó lo mismo, pero por suerte lo sacamos luego de poco tiempo.

-Así que ya había sucedido antes -Dijo el chico caminando también hacia el pasillo.- Fue desafortunado el habernos quedado atrapados ahí.

-Oh, lo siento tanto, no tuve tiempo de colgar un cartel de cuidado -Comentó afligido el profesor.- Pero la próxima vez tengan más cuidado, tuvieron suerte de que pasara por aquí, y tuviera la llave, porque es la única forma de abrirla.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarnos a salir -Dijo Kiriha mientras hacía una reverencia.

-De nada, iré a traer el aviso, cuidense chicos -Se fue corriendo el profesor.

-A-Ah.. tu abrigo.. -Ella tomó el abrigo del chico y se lo devolvió.- Muchas gracias por prestármelo.

-De nada.. -Respondió él, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar exactamente, lo tomó.

-D-Debo irme.. -Dijo ella, realizando una reverencia, para luego salir en dirección a los dormitorios.

El peliazul, aún confundido, se dirigió a la sala de música que tenía en frente, y notó que encima del piano, se encontraban algunas partituras. Se acercó a él, y tomándolas comenzó a leerlas, hizo sonar algunas notas en el instrumento, y, luego, para devolverlas a su dueña, que supuso era Kiriha, ya que había estado ahí, así que las guardó en su abrigo.

A continuación, salió del lugar, y se dispuso a volver a su habitación, pero en el trayecto, una persona que caminaba en dirección contraria pasó a su lado.

Ésta lo miró de reojo, tenía unos abrumadores ojos rojos, ambos cruzaron miradas.

Pero Sariel no se detuvo, en cambio Masato cesó el paso, creyó haber sentido una mirada amenazante por parte de esa persona, pero no le dio importancia, así que siguió su camino.

No sabían, ni él ni Kiriha, que esa persona los observaba, y que sospechaba levemente de lo que en verdad sentía su prometida.

Masato ya estaba en su mira, y no lo dejaría llevarse a su mujer.

**-0-0-0-**

-Kiriha -Escuchó hablar a Sariel, quien se encontraba a unos metros más atrás de ella.- Debemos hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo -Contestó cortante, estar en su presencia era algo muy desagradable.

-Pero yo sí contigo -Se acercó, y parándose frente a ella, le mostró su expresión más seria.- Me siento en la obligación de recordarte... que tú eres MI prometida.

-Y, ¿que hay de nuevo en eso? -Preguntó utilizando un tono burlón.

-También te recuerdo, que no falta mucho para tu cumpleaños, y que pronto tendrás diecinueve años - Prosiguió acercándose a ella.- Y eso significa que dentro de un año, tú y yo, nos casaremos.

La chica se sobresaltó, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, dejando a la vista su debilidad, por lo que él aprovechó el momento para atacar.

-No puedes darle tu corazón a nadie más que a mi -Continuó acercándose más a ella, haciéndola retroceder a cada paso.- He venido aquí para que en este año que queda, estemos juntos, y te acostumbres a tenerme cerca. Y por encima de todo, para conquistar tu corazón.

Se detuvo, clavando sus mirada color sangre sobre los orbes dorados de la muchacha frente a él.

-No te atrevas a enamorarte de otro -Concluyó.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, ella aún inmóvil, y confundida; él conocía sus miedos, su forma de ser, sus aficiones, todo sobre ella.

Pero ella había cambiado, y eso le hervía la sangre.

-Cállate -Articuló, dándole la espalda.- Por esto es que no soporto tu presencia, crees ser el dueño de mi vida, cuando en realidad es sólo un capricho que fácilmente puedo destruir.

-¿De qué hablas?, sabes que el rechazar ser mi esposa podría poner en peligro la empresa de tu familia -

-¿Y qué? -Lo miró por encima de su hombro.- La empresa no es imprescindible.

Se dispuso a seguir su camino, enfurecida, pero sabía que la empresa era importante para su padre, era su trabajo, para lo que había estudiado desde niño. Y la familia Rainsworth no dudaría en sabotearla si Sariel no estaba contento con algo, era así, mimado y caprichoso, y su familia estaba en medio de negocios dudosos, de los que era difícil fiarse.

Kiriha permaneció en su habitación el resto del día, ignorando las preguntas poco discretas de su superior. Se concentró en tratar de inspirarse, escuchar música, escribir cosas sin sentido.

Hasta que al atardecer, decidió dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad; y así lo hizo.

Las calles estaban medianamente pobladas de gente, la nieve aún caía ligeramente, y hacía bastante frío.

Pero aún así, ella decidió salir, quizás fuera por haberse quedado encerrada anteriormente, o quizás, sólo necesitaba despejar su mente. No importaba, tan sólo caminar, y observar lo que la rodeaba.

Las palabras de Sariel habían atravesado su coraza, él sabía que decirle eso la afectaría, porque la conocía, pero ella no quería aceptarlo, quería cambiar, para que él ya no pudiera manipularla.

Terminó por sentarse en un banco frente al parque de diversiones, se dedicó a ver las luces, creyendo que quizás eso le daría paz.

Hasta que su móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su abrigo, dándole a saber que era una llamada, y al tomarlo, decía "desconocido".

-¿Hola? -Contestó, en voz baja.

-Ah, Kurosawa -Comenzó la persona del otro lado de la línea.- Me disculpo por llamarte, tu superior insistió en darme tu número porque necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hijirikawa?, no hay problema, ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó intentando ocultar su sorpresa, y, al mismo tiempo, su alegría.

-Verás, he encontrado algunas partituras en el salón de música frente al cuarto de almacenamiento -Continuó, mientras el chico al otro lado de la línea intentaba no aparentar nervioso.- Supuse que eran tuyas, y al ir a tu habitación a verificarlo tu superior me lo confirmó.

-S-Sí.. -

-¿Dónde estás?, e-es decir, ¿podríamos encontrarnos?, quisiera comentarte algunas cosas -Concretó mientras ella sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y por su parte, el chico analizaba lo que acababa de decir.

_**"¿Una cita?". **_Pensaron ambos, ruborizándose por tal acto.

-A-Ah.. sí, no hay problema, aunque me llevará un tiempo volver al instituto -Comentó, pensando que quizás no fuera una buena idea que Sariel los viera juntos.

_**"¡Sariel!, ¿podría ser que...?. No, es imposible, nadie conoce mis sentimientos hacia Hijirikawa"**_

-¿Kurosawa?, ¿hola? -

-A-Ah, lo siento, sí, ¿qué me decías? -

-Que si no tienes problema yo voy hasta donde estás, o algún lugar cercano -

-Claro, sí, te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje -

-Está bien, nos vemos -Dicho esto finalizó la llamada, y luego de enviarle el mensaje de texto a Masato, ella se dirigió lentamente hacia donde se encontraría con la persona que más quería.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en encontrarse en un café, para huir del frío. Y luego de pasado el tiempo necesario para que él llegara al lugar, al entrar a la cafetería la vio sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas, y que estaba contra una ventana.

-Hola de nuevo, gracias por esperarme -Dijo el chico sentándose frente a ella.

-No hay nada que agradecer -Respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -

-N-No, estoy bien así, gracias, tomé un café cuando llegué -Contestó, mientras movía sus piernas por el nerviosismo.- ¿Q-Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-A-Ah.. -Comenzó, algo incómodo.- Quería entregarte esto.

Acto seguido le mostró las partituras que había guardado para entregárselas.

-Ah, gracias -Sonrió, para luego desviar la mirada.- Pero no las necesito, es decir, eran solamente divagaciones, nada importante.

-¿Eres compositora? -Preguntó arqueando una ceja.- Pero, ¿cómo es que grabaste el video de una canción?.

-Ah, emm, verás, soy ambas cosas..- Comenzó.- Es algo nuevo en la agencia, supongo, pero ya he hablado con el director.

-Y, ¿lo permitió? -Preguntó extrañado, pensando que seguramente le pondría obstáculos para probarla.

-Sí, lo hizo -Asintió, para luego bajar la mirada.- Pero.. me ha puesto una especie de reto, y esos garabatos que sostienes en tus manos son parte de eso.

-Ajá, con que así era -Sonrió levemente, dirigiendo su mirada a las hojas.- Estoy seguro de que podrás superar cualquier obstáculo que te haya impuesto el director.

-G-Gracias.. -Dijo la chica ruborizándose levemente.- Pero, es un poco difícil, la presión no me ayuda mucho que digamos...

-Lo lograrás, puedo verlo en este papel, no está mal la melodía -Respondió posando su mirada en los ojos de la chica, y regalándole una expresión de amabilidad.- Lo harás bien.

Ambos fijaron sus miradas, como el primer día en que se vieron, pero, esta vez, las apartaron ruborizados.

-E-Eh... n-no necesito las partituras... -

-Entonces permíteme tenerlas -Interrumpió volviendo su mirada seria hacia ella.

-¿E-Eh?, pero.. son sólo.. -

-Por favor -

-Ah.. sí, no tengo problema con eso -Desvió su mirada aún sonrojada.

-No se hable más entonces -Concretó, asintiendo.- Las partituras se quedan conmigo.

Luego de terminar la frase, ambos se quedaron en silencio, evitando mirarse a los ojos.

-S-Supongo que ya no queda nada más de qué hablar -Agregó la chica sonriendo, mientras observaba la nieve que caía afuera.

-Sí, y hace frío ahi afuera-Comentó levantándose de su lugar.- ¿Quieres volver conmigo?, d-digo... para no perder tiempo yendo en taxi.

-¿Eh? ¡no, no! -Respondió levantándose, mientras movía sus manos rechazando la oferta.- Estoy bien así, gracias.

-Ah, está bien -Dijo mientras le hacía un gesto para que caminara hacia la salida.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.. -Contestó mientras salían del lugar, y al toparse con el frío se quedaron inmóviles.- Realmente está bajando rápido la temperatura.

-Sí, ¿segura de que no quieres volver conmigo? -

-Sí, estoy segura, estaré bien -Asintió sonriendo.- Puedes irte tranquilo.

-E-Está bien -Contestó el chico mientras se dirigía al automóvil en dónde un conductor lo esperaba para irse.- Hasta luego Kurosawa.

-Hasta luego -Sonrió ella, mientras observaba cómo él se adentraba en el coche, para luego irse.

Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y admiró el paisaje levemente nevado que la rodeaba.

El haber rechazado la oferta del peliazul la perturbaba, hubiese adorado ir con él, pero Sariel, siempre que pensaba en estar cerca de Hijirikawa, las palabras de Sariel resonaban en su cabeza, alertándola. No quería que le hiciera la vida imposible también a su amado, no se lo perdonaría, ni a él, ni a ella misma.

_**"¡Maldita sea, Sariel!".**_

Merodeó por las calles contiguas hasta que decidió volver al instituto. Había sido un largo día, pero, sentía que se había acercado un poco más a Masato, aunque, algunas de las acciones del chico aún no las comprendía completamente, pero, mientras él continuara estando cerca de ella, sería feliz.

Antes de que subiera al taxi, a algunos pasos de ella se encontraba la persona que quiso evitar todo el día, pero no notó su presencia, y se fue del lugar ignorando que estuvo siendo vigilada por él.

Y que esa persona, no le permitiría que rechazara ser su esposa.


	7. Capítulo 7: Trato

**¡Hola! queridos/as lectores/as (?), no tengo nada que agregar esta vez, así que vayamos a lo que importa.**

**Una vez más, rogando que les guste este cap.. ^^**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa, Reika Kusakabe y Sariel Rainsworth, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli._

_La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Recostado sobre una pared se encontraba un pelinegro de ojos carmesí.

-Mantenla vigilada a todo momento, ¿entendido? -

-¡Si, señor! -Dicho esto la persona que lo acompañaba se dispuso a salir decidido a cumplir sus órdenes.

-No puedes escapar del destino... Kiriha -Susurró albergando la ira que lo carcomía en cada palabra al saber que su prometida estuviera quizás interesada en otro hombre.

-¿Ah? ¿Rainsworth? -Preguntó extrañada la superior de Kiriha, quien asomándose por la izquierda detectó al pelinegro.- Qué molesto.. deja de perseguir a mi pupila, ¿no puedes darle un respiro?

-¿Perseguir?, ¿quién te dijo eso? -Cuestionó con tono burlón y arqueando una ceja para luego dirigir su mirada hacia quien tenía frente a él.- No es correcto acusar a la gente sin tener pruebas.

-No, lo que no es correcto es lo que tú haces con Kurosawa -Refutó la superior enfrentando al chico de frente, para luego proporcionarle una expresión de enojo.- ¡Déjala en paz!.

-¿Ah?, eso es imposible, porque -Comenzó formando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.- Es mi prometida, ¿sabes?.

-¡¿Prometida?! -Exclamó ella dando un paso hacia atrás.- E-Eh.. yo..

-Veo que no te lo dijo.. a pesar de que viven juntas -Comentó intentando provocar a su compañera.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil y sin decir palabra, hasta que él dio unos pasos hacia un lado y se alejó del lugar, dejando a una Reika confundida y angustiada.

-¡Superior Kusakabe..! -La chica que apuraba su paso en dirección a ella se detuvo abruptamente al notar la expresión de su superior.- ¿Kusakabe?

-Kurosawa.., ¿por qué..? -Susurró bajando su cabeza.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?.

-Decirte, ¿qué? -Se acercó intentando ver sus ojos.- ¿Qué sucede?.

-Sobre Rainsworth, ¡no me dijiste que estás comprometida con él! -Agregó alzando la voz, claramente alterada.- Nunca, nunca me cuentas nada, a pesar de que compartimos habitación, somos como extrañas.

-¿Eh?, pero te he dicho que yo.. -

-¡Nada!, tú nada, no tienes excusa, ¿acaso no me dijiste que me dirías lo que pudieras sobre ti? -

-Sí, pero tambié..-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, es difícil -Concretó interrumpiendo la frase anterior de su pupila.- Mejor me voy.

-¡Espera!, ¡superior Kusakabe! -Exclamó angustiada, pero no recibió respuesta de parte de quién ya se había ido apresuradamente.

Kiriha intentó seguirle el paso a su superior, pero no consiguió encontrarla, por lo que volvió a su habitación. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle sobre ella, su mente estaba sobrecargada de pensamientos, y el día anterior, había sido sorprendentemente afortunado, las acciones y palabras de su amado aún rondaban por su mente.

**-0-0-0-**

-Señor, su prometida ha entrado en su habitación y no ha salido en toda la tarde -Comentó un hombre a quien escuchaba a través de la línea telefónica.- ¿Qué desea que haga?

-Vuelve -Concretó el otro, levantándose de su sofá de cuero negro.- Ya no es necesario que estés ahí.

-Como usted desee, señor -

Dicho esto, quien ordenaba al otro lado de la línea salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su prometida.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta, y esperó a que ella saliera.

Dentro de la misma, reposaba Kiriha, recostada en su cama, mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de momentos atrás. Se levantó y luego de dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió.

-Kiriha -Sonrió amablemente su prometido.

Ella quiso cerrar la puerta pero él nuevamente la detuvo, mostrándole una expresión de aflicción en su rostro.

-Por favor, no lo hagas -Pidió el chico, quitando su brazo de la puerta.- Déjame hablar.

-No, no quiero -Contestó molesta quien residía detrás de la puerta.- Tu presencia me molesta.

-Te lo pido, por favor -Volvió a pedir, casi susurrando, con un tono suave y amable.- Dame una oportunidad.

-¡No entiendes que no quie..! -

Sariel la rodeó, encerrándola en un abrazo, para luego acariciar su cabello delicadamente.

-Por favor.. -Susurró casi en el oído de la chica, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, indecisa de sus acciones.

-Sariel.. no.. -Comenzó mientras intentaba levemente apartarse de él.

-No me rechaces, eso duele -Finalizó, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.- Sólo quiero hablar.

La muchacha cerró sus ojos por un momento, y luego le respondió, apartándose totalmente de él.

-Está bien, pero sólo un momento -Asintió dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos del chico.

-¿Puedo entrar? -Preguntó sonriente, mientras volvía sus brazos a su posición normal.

-Podemos hablarlo afuera -Contestó, aún cortante.

-Eh.. Kiriha, créeme, no haré nada que te moleste -Comentó mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Está bien, pasa -Suspiró, para luego hacer un gesto permitiendole entrar a la habitación.- Puedes sentarte donde quieras.

-Gracias -Contestó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? -Preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.- Puedes dejar de fingir amabilidad, no te queda en lo absoluto.

-¿Fingir?, no estoy fingiendo -Contestó el pelinegro, transformando su expresión dulce, en un rostro serio.- Debes dejar de ser tan desconfiada, sólo quiero que hablemos, ¿sabes?.

-Ajá, sí, tú nunca haces algo sin una razón, y no es que la amabilidad sea una de tus características -Concretó la muchacha cruzando sus piernas a la vez que movía su cabeza a un costado.

-Lo siento si te hice pensar así, he venido en son de paz, hace mucho tiempo que no conversamos -Sonrió otra vez, mostrando su mejor cara de dulzura.- Mi madre y mi padre te mandan saludos, les he dicho que estamos en el mismo instituto.

-Ah.. el señor Victor y la señora Anne.. -Sonrió levemente.- Y-Yo también les mando saludos.. cuéntales eso la próxima vez que hables con ellos.

-¡Claro!, les diré con mucho gusto -Respondió animado.- Pero... no sé si les guste escuchar que tú no me quieres..

-Sabía que algo tramabas -Susurró, con voz dura.- No es bueno mentir, debes decirles la verdad, tal y como yo lo hice contigo.

-Entonces, ¿no tengo oportunidad? -Levemente, una sonrisa melancólica se asomó a sus labios, acompañada de una mirada de tristeza.

-Desde el día en que actuaste por cuenta propia, y decidiste atar mi vida a la tuya sin mi consentimiento; sí -Finalizó, para luego acomodar su cabello dejándolo caer hacia su pecho.- No es que me guste hacer sufrir a los demás, pero siento que.. no puedo aceptar lo que hiciste..

_**"¿Por qué le estoy diciendo todo esto?"**_

-Lo siento..., de verdad lo siento -Susurró audiblemente el chico, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a ella.- No pensé en las consecuencias, creo que aún era muy inmaduro, y te hice daño.. era lo último que quería.

-Lo hecho hecho está, pero, si quieres repararlo, podrías hablar con nuestros padres y explicarles la situación.- Comentó, fijando su mirada en él.- Decirles que no vamos a casarnos.

-Pero, antes.. -Se arrodilló frente a ella, y a continuación reposó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica cerrando sus ojos.- Permíteme hacer el intento de enamorarte, déjame hacerlo..

-¡S-Sariel!, ¿qué..? -

-No quiero dejarte ir sin al menos haber hecho el intento -Continuó, interrumpiendo a la chica.- Si fallo, y no te enamoras de mí, les diré a todos que no nos vamos a casar, ¿sí?.

-Pero eso no sucederá Sariel, es imposible que .. -

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso tienes sentimientos de ese tipo por otra persona? -Preguntó alzando su cabeza para buscar la mirada de quien tenía adelante.

-No, simplemente, no quiero enamorarme -Finalizó alejando a Sariel de ella.

-Pero, aún así, ten en cuenta que si fallo.. -Dijo intentando convencerla.

-No sé si puedo confiar en tus palabras -Concretó, levantándose de su lugar, dándole la espalda al chico.- Por favor levántate, no hagas eso.

-Por una sola vez, confía en mí, no te haré daño, ya no -Volvió a levantarse y se acercó a la chica.- Te dejaré en paz si para la fecha de nuestro matrimonio, no sientes nada por mi.

Kiriha lo analizó un momento, ciertamente era arriesgado, pero si no lo hacía, no había otra forma de lograr ser libre sin dañar a su familia. Por otra parte, estaban sus sentimientos hacia el peliazul, permitirle a Sariel estar cerca de ella, pondría en peligro su relación de amistad con Masato, y también el bienestar de su amado.

Sariel era peligroso, y difícil de fiar, pero si no lo hacía... tendría que correr el riesgo de que él le hiciera daño a su familia.

-Si te permito mantenerte cerca de mi -Habló, dándose vuelta para enfrentar de frente al chico.- Lo haré sólo si cumples algunas condiciones.

-Déjame escucharlas, ¿cuáles serían? -Respondió volviendo a sonreír.

-Primero, durante el año que estés cerca de mí, no interferirás en ninguna de mis relaciones sociales -Comenzó, intentando mantener su expresión de seriedad.- Segundo, les dirás a todos que preferimos que no mencionen que estamos comprometidos, así como tampoco lo mencionarás frente a mis conocidos.

-Ah, s-sí.. -

-Tercero y último, no me presiones, y tampoco intentes interferir en mi vida -Continuó, clavando su mirada en los ojos de él.

-Entiendo.. eres bastante exigente.. -Comentó, mientras una gota de sudor frío recorría su frente.-En ese caso, yo también quiero poner condiciones, a fin de cuentas, no vale la pena jugar este juego si no puedo hacer nada.

_**"¿Por qué presiento que me va a pedir algo que me va a molestar?"**_

-Entonces comienza a hablar -Agregó la chica mientras con un gesto le indicaba que prosiguiera.

-La primer condición es que aceptes salir conmigo si estás desocupada, aunque sea como amiga -Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.- La segunda, es que dejes de hablarme con frialdad, y actúes normal cuando estemos juntos.

-Ajá, ¿qué más? -

-La tercera y última.. es que si te enamoras de mí, no me lo escondas -Finalizó sonriendo aún más, animado.- Ah.. y si comienzas a sentir algo por otra persona.. dímelo.

_**"Lo sabía"**_

-¿Para qué? -Cuestionó, incómoda.

-Para saber qué hacer -

-No es como so pudieras interferir, ¿recuerdas mis condiciones? -Sonrió de forma burlona.

-Lo sé, pero hay una infinidad de formas de cambiar esa situación, y una es... logrando que te enamores de mi -Agregó acercándose a ella, y tomando con delicadeza su mentón, para luego acercar sus labios.

La chica no se inmutó por la cercanía, lo que causó que él se alejara de ella.

-¿Aceptas mi propuesta? -

-.. Sí, la acepto, pero asegúrate de cumplir mis condiciones al pie de la letra -

-Bien, trato hecho, desde ahora, intentaré ganarme tu corazón -Guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kiriha.- Me voy, luego hablamos princesa.

-Ah, sí, está bien -Contestó, ahora tratando de escucharse normal.

El pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a salir, en cuanto ella cerró la puerta se detuvo un momento y sonrió, maliciosamente, para luego irse con esa expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Del otro lado de la puerta la chica suspiró sintiéndose liberada del disgusto de la presencia de quien momentos antes estuvo con ella.

_"Si comienzas a sentir algo por otra persona, dímelo."_

_**"¿Qué hago?, supongo que no estoy obligada a decirlo ahora, a fin de cuentas, mis sentimientos hacia Hijirikawa surgieron antes del trato"**_

Se mantuvo en su lugar durante un momento, y luego se dirigió a su escritorio, con el fin de continuar componiendo la canción, aún era temprano en la mañana, por lo que aprovechó para hacerlo.

Pero a lo que su amado peliazul se refería, las cosas no iban bien, luego de levantarse temprano, tuvo que volver a acostarse debido a unos inusuales síntomas en él.

-Bien joven Hijirikawa, usted no presenta ninguna enfermedad, y como tal, no puedo recetarle nada para sus síntomas -Dijo el doctor que había ido a revisar al paciente, ne este caso, Masato.- Sólo quédese en reposo, y si comienza a sentirse peor, vuelva a llamarme, ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

-S-Si.., gracias -Asintió el peliazul, mientras el médico se retiraba luego de hacer una reverencia.

-¿Eh? Hijirikawa, que raro que estés acostado a esta hora -Comentó en su siempre tono burlón su compañero de cuarto, quien acababa de levantarse.- ¿Te sientes bien?.

-No es de tu incumbencia Jinguji -Concluyó, intentando evitar las constantes burlas y provocaciones del otro.

-Ey, Masato, si no te sientes bien, ve al hospital, maldita sea -Agregó su superior Kurosaki.- Es molesto tener a un enfermo cerca, no quiero contagiarme.

-Lo siento superior, estoy bien, sólo un poco.. aghh -Una punción en su pecho lo hizo retorcerse, por lo que dándose vuelta, les dio la espalda a los otros dos.- ejem, sólo tengo un poco de f-fiebre..

-Como digas -Dijo Jinguuji, dejando la habitación, seguido de su superior.- Trata de no morirte, ja.

-Que bueno que se fueron.. -Susurró acurrucándose en las sábanas y colchas.- Supongo que con un poco de descanso... aghh

_**"Es inusual que tenga fiebre, y me duela el pecho, pero el médico dijo que no estoy enfermo.."**_

Mientras el peliazul descansaba, Kiriha se dirigía a los jardines buscando inspiración. Caminó con pasos lentos, apreciando lo que veía a su alrededor, evitando pensar en lo que la perturbaba, pero se encontró con alguien.

-¿Oh?, pequeña Kurosawa -Dijo detrás de ella.- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no?.

-J-Jinguji-san, buenos días -Contestó levemente incómoda, pues el chico caminó hacia adelante, hasta quedar frente a ella, y guiñó un ojo.

-Buenos días, linda -Agregó, sonriendo.- Ah ah.. supongo que no hay nada de malo en decírtelo.

-¿Eh?, ¿decirme qué? -

-Bueno, es que Hijirikawa está enfermo, y no se ha levantado desde que se despertó -Comenzó, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.- No me dejó saber cómo estaba, pero pensé que tú podrías ayudarlo.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Hijirikawa se siente mal? -Preguntó exaltada, formando una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.- Ya veo.., pero ¿cómo podría ayudarlo?.

-Hmm, parece que te preocupas mucho por él -Comentó, en tono confidente.- Podrías ir a verlo, quizás puedas hacer algo por él.

-A-Ah... no, bueno, sí, me preocupo, es un buen amigo después de todo -Se ruborizó desviando la mirada.- E-Entonces... iré a verlo..

-Ajá, buen amigo.. me parece bien, entonces, hasta otra, lady -Finalizó, haciendo un gesto de saludo con una mano.

-S-Sí, hasta luego Jinguji -Se dispuso a caminar hacia los dormitorios masculinos, dónde luego de buscar su apellido en algunas puertas encontró la habitación de quien buscaba.

Golpeó suavemente tres veces, y luego de algunos segundos, un Masato totalmente ruborizado, y con expresión de aflicción en su rostro abrió la puerta.

-¡K-Kurosawa! -Exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás, y volviéndose su cara aún más colorada.- ¿Qué? ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué estás aquí?.

-A-Ah, e-es que, me encontré con J-Jinguji en el pasillo y me dijo que estabas e-enfermo.. -Contestó, ruborizándose al notar la reacción de quien tenía en frente.- Si quieres puedo volver en otro momento..

-¡No!, eh, aghh -Nuevamente el dolor en su pecho lo hizo moverse bruscamente.

-¡¿Hijirikawa?!, ¿estás bien? -Exaltada, se acercó al chico, tratando de ayudarlo.

-S-Sí, es sólo un poco de dolor.. pasa, por favor -Respondió, al tiempo que le indicaba a la chica que entrara a la habitación.

Ella se adentró al cuarto, y el chico, luego de cerrar la puerta, le indicó que se sentara, para luego sentarse frente a ella.

-E-Eh.. lamento haberte sorprendido, debí haber llamado solamente -Comentó la chica, bajando la mirada.

-No, fue mi culpa, no esperaba que vinieras a verme, pero no me disgusta -Agregó, levemente ruborizado por la fiebre.- E-Eh, quiero decir, no me molesta..

_**"Me siento nervioso.. "**_

-Ah, menos mal, pensé que te había incomodado -Comentó ella, sonriendo amablemente.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, quiero decir, el médico me dijo que no estoy enfermo -Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y la observó un momento.- Sólo tengo un poco de fiebre.

-¿Fiebre?, que desafortunado, ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? -

-Infelizmente no, pero estaré bien -Respondió, ruborizándose nuevamente, al encontrarse pensando en cuán atractiva era.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, evitando cruzar miradas, la chica lo notó extraño, por lo que le sugirió que se recostara, y él así lo hizo.

-Creo que debería irme ya -Se levantó para luego saludarlo.

-¿Ya? -Susurró el peliazul

-¿Hm?, ¿dijiste algo? -

-N-No, nada, gracias por venir -

-De nada, si me necesitas llámame -Sonrió, para luego salir del cuarto, dejándolo sólo.

_**"Es tan amable conmigo"**_

Cerró sus ojos, moviéndose hacia un costado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

_**"Tan bella.. ... ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿qué acabo de pensar?!"**_

-Ughh... duele -Se llevó una mano a su pecho, arrugando su camisa, conmocionado.

_**"Pensar en ella... duele.. ¿por qué?"**_

Entrecerró sus ojos, mordiéndose un labio, para luego volver a posicionarse boca arriba.

_**"¿Por qué hice todo aquello ayer?, ¿qué es lo que me sucede?"**_

Miró había un lado, y vio las partituras que Kiriha le había permitido conservar con él.

_**"Quiero... escuchar su voz... una vez más.."**_

Finalmente cerró sus ojos, hasta quedarse dormido.

Kiriha sentía que algo le estaba sucediendo, pero optó por dejarlo descansar, y se encaminó a su destino anterior, los jardines.

-¿Hmm?, princesa, ¿acaso me estabas buscando? -Preguntó Sariel, quien salía de su cuarto, deteniéndose al verla en el pasillo frente a su dormitorio.- ¿Ya me estás extrañando?, que linda.

-Sariel -Susurró con voz grave, pero recordó su conversación anterior.- La verdad es que sólo vine a entregarle algo a un conocido, ya me iba.

-¿Conocido?, ¿quién? -

-No es importante, ahora debo irme -Intentó evadir sus preguntas, pero al intentar marcharse el pelinegro la abrazó por detrás.

-No no no, usted no se me va a escapar -Susurró en el oído de la chica.

-Sariel, debo irme, en serio -Intentó zafarse del agarre del chico, pero éste la encerraba fuertemente.

-Que aburrido, quería pasar tiempo contigo -La liberó de su abrazo, con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, y se alejó.- Pero en realidad yo también estoy ocupado, así que me voy, ¡adiós querida!.

-A-Ah.. s-si.. adiós -Saludó sin ganas con una mano, observando a quien tenía en frente irse apresuradamente.

-¿Es tu novio? -Preguntó una voz conocida desde atrás.

-¿Eh?, ¡Jinguji! -Se dio vuelta de repente, incómoda.- Nada de eso, solamente somos amigos de la infancia, nada más.

-Ahh, me disculpo entonces, pero, realmente no lo parecía -

-B-Bueno es que.. mi amigo tiene costumbres un poco.. diferentes -

-Oh, ¿es extranjero? -

-Sí, lo es -Respondió, haciendo una leve reverencia como saludo.- Lo siento debo irme.

-Está bien, hasta luego -Saludó el castaño, observándola mientras se alejaba- Así que un amigo de la infancia ehh..

**-0-0-0-**

-Ayy, no..-

Frente a un pequeño lago, la superior Kusakabe yacía sentada a orillas del mismo, contemplando el agua.

-¡No puedo estar enojada con ella! -Dijo levantándose, para a continuación volver corriendo a su habitación, esperando encontrar a su pupila.-¿Ah?

Pero ella no estaba, tan sólo unas hojas escritas, y en ellas..

-¿Eh?, podría ser que...-

Mientras en dónde se encontraba la susodicha, las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

-¡Las hojas!, si mi superior las ve... ¡estoy muerta! -Exclamó corriendo hacia su dormitorio, y al llegar encontrándose con su superior, quien sentada en su sofá, esperaba su llegada.

-L-Lo siento Kurosawa... yo.. -

-¡No!, ¿leíste las hojas? -

-S-Sí... -Contestó incómoda, expectante por la respuesta de la otra.

-No se lo diré a nadie... me he dado cuenta de que si no me dices algo, es porque quieres mantenerlo en secreto, ¿verdad? -Comentó sonriendo levemente.- Pero, creo que deberías luchar por él.

-Yo... gracias... -

-Perdón por haberte gritado antes, estaba confundida-

-Está bien, tranquila -

Luego de un corto silencio, su superior le hizo un gesto de que se sentara, y luego de que lo hiciera, continuaron hablando.

-Por lo que ví es la letra para una canción, ¿verdad? -

-Sí, lo es -Contestó sonriente su pupila.

-Y.. ¿planeas confesarle tus sentimientos a través de ella? -Preguntó casi susurrando, mientras tomaba las hojas y las releía.

-¿Eh?, ¡no! -Exaltada, se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a la otra y leyendo con ella.- Ughh..

-Pero es que.. mira -Señalándole algunas frases las leía en voz alta.- "Tus ojos color cielo..".

-Ah.. -

-"Siempre estabas cuando te necesitaba" -Continuó, riendo levemente.- "Quiero seguir estando cerca de tí, aunque no me correspondas"

-Eh.. -Incómoda, no encontraba palabras para refutar lo que acababa de decir su superior, porque, sabía que decía la verdad.

-"Porque aquella promesa que te confié entre las rozas azules, no se borrará" -Finalizó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kiriha, quien con sus manos escondía su ruborizado rostro.- ¿Le hiciste una promesa en el jardín escondido?.

-¿Tan obvio es? -Preguntó afligida, recibiendo sólo un gesto de asentimiento por parte de quien tenía en frente.- Ah...

-Pero la letra es linda, aunque quizás él no se dé cuenta... -Agregó, intentando amenizar la preocupación de su compañera, pero la otra sabía que él no era tan despistado como para no darse cuenta.- L-Lo siento..

-No, debo agradecerte, si le hubiera puesto esta letra, seguramente perdería su amistad..-

-No creo que él lo haga, pero es tu decisión, no la mía -Concretó, dejando las hojas en la mesa de café.- Pero en fin, voy a tomar un baño, cuando salga si quieres continuamos la conversación.

-Está bien -Contestó sentándose donde antes estaba su superior.

Sin más ideas en su mente, decidió dejar de lado su tarea, se dispuso a contemplar el jardín desde su ventana, aún pensando en cómo estaría esa persona que llenaba su corazón.


	8. Capítulo 8: Decisión

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa, Reika Kusakabe y Sariel Rainsworth, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli._

_La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

-Quiero que salgamos juntos hoy -Dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro.- No quiero perder esta oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?, Y esta noche no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer -Contestó dando vuelta su cabeza, a fin de demostrarle al pelinegro que no cedería tan fácil a su demanda.

-Pero hay una fiesta importante -Comentó, intentando demostrar interés.- Y tanto tú, como yo, deberíamos ir.

-Pero si voy no será contigo, lo siento -Comenzó, mirándolo de reojo, al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá detrás de ella.- Prefiero evitar que algún conocido de tus padres o los míos diga algo innecesario.

-Pero, también es cierto que hemos sido amigos desde la infancia -Refutó, dejándose caer en el sofá frente a la chica, para luego suspirar.- Fácilmente podríamos desmentir los rumores que pudieran surgir, ¿no lo crees?.

-Puede que sea posible -Cerró sus ojos, y pensó un momento, al evento acudirían muchos empresarios reconocidos, tanto de japón, cómo de otros países, así como sus hijos, los herederos de sus imperios, existía la posibilidad de que.. -Imposible, no podemos ir juntos, y no discuto más.

-En ese caso.. debo recordarte que las empresas de nuestras familias han sido aliadas por mucho tiempo -Comentó, sonriendo levemente, dejándose llevar por las palabras que tenía preparadas en caso de que su prometida rechara su pedido, pensando que, seguramente, ésta por fin cedería.- Y si nos ven cada uno por su lado, y nos reconocen, creerán que la sociedad se ha roto, y eso podría no ser favorable para los que una vez pensaron en aliarse con nuestras empresas, ambos saldríamos perdiendo.

Ella lo pensó un momento, y luego continuó.

-Si vamos juntos, prefiero que durante la fiesta no estés cerca de mi, ¿queda claro? -Concretó, dirigiéndole una mirada rígida a Sariel.

-Como desees, para mí está bien -Contestó sonriendo, había logrado su cometido, no totalmente, pero le sería útil.- Entonces, nos vemos dentro de dos horas, te espero en el hall principal.

-Está bien, entonces, me voy ahora -Agregó la chica, levantándose de su asiento, para dirigirse a la puerta de salida de la sala en la que se encontraban.- Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos princesa -Dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.

Kiriha dejó la sala, y se dispuso a volver a su habitación, había aceptado a regañadientes el pedido de su prometido, sólo por su padre, pero le aterraba el pensar que quizás se encontrara con Masato en el lugar.

Pero aún no sabía si el peliazul se encontraba bien, pues no habían pasado muchas horas desde que fue a verlo gracias a la sugerencia de Ren. Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, a lo que recibió una rápida respuesta de parte del receptor, explicándole que se encontraba bastante mejor, y que estaba agradecido por su interés.

-Todavía tengo que pensar en cómo voy a ir vestida.. -Susurró, mientras caminaba, y al llegar a su puerta, unos pasos adelante, entró a la habitación, encontrando a su superior con una caja en sus manos.-¿Superior?

-Ah, Kurosawa, esta caja es para tí -Comentó, extendiéndole los brazos para acercar el objeto a su pupila.- Llegó hace algunos minutos.

-¿Eh?, ¿quién la trajo? -Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la caja y se dirigía a su cama.

-No lo sé, golpearon la puerta y cuando la abrí sólo estaba la caja en el piso -Agregó, acercándose a la otra.- ¿Qué será?.

-Al parecer es algo grande.. -Susurró, dejando el objeto encima de su cama.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, atrapadas por la incertidumbre, mientras la menor abría lentamente la caja que había recibido. Y al ver qué había dentro de la misma, ambas formaron una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sariel.. -Comentó la pupila, formando una mueca de disgusto en su boca.

-¡Es hermoso! -Suspiró su superior, tomando el vestido que habían encontrado dentro de la caja.- Tiene buen gusto, pero ¿por qué te envió algo así?.

-No creo que él lo haya elegido, seguramente se lo encargó a algún estilista.- Comentó, cerrando sus ojos, para luego sentarse en la cama.- Esta noche hay un evento, y estamos invitados a ir.

-¿Evento?, ¿de qué? -Preguntó, volviendo a dejar el vestido en su caja.

-Es la inauguración de un hotel, irán muchos empresarios -

-Ah.. e ¿irás con él? -Preguntó bajando su cabeza.- De alguna forma... no me gusta su forma de ser.

-Créeme que a mi tampoco -Continuó, tomando impulso con sus manos y levantándose.- Pero.. debo hacerlo..

Reika la miró mientras la otra caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-Pero, me gustaría verte con el vestido -Sonrió divertida, señalando al mismo.

-No sé si usarlo -Ladeó su cabeza, tomando algunas hojas.- Pero, seguramente lo haré.

-Sólo no pienses en que él fue quien te lo regaló -Dijo asintiendo, para recibir una leve sonrisa de Kiriha, quien dejaba las hojas ordenadas en un rincón del escritorio.

**-0-0-0-**

-Joven Hijirikawa, ¿cómo se encuentra su padre? -

-Mi padre se encuentra muy bien, y me ha pedido que le mande un saludo de su parte -

-Oh, me alegra saberlo, por favor, dígale que el saludo se ha recibido y que yo le mando otro de mi parte -

-Por supuesto, puede estar seguro de que le haré llegar sus palabras -Sonrió levemente, haciendo una reverencia, mientras quien antes hablaba se retiraba dejándolo sólo.

-Qué mala suerte Hijirikawa, siempre estás sólo -Comentó su amigo, acercándose a él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-No necesito companía, así estoy bien, ahora, déjame en paz Jinguji -Dijo en su tono serio.

El salón rebosaba de elegancia y lujo, de un color beige, con pilares de mármol del mismo color, y un piso perfectamente encerado, que reflejaba todo lo que por ahí pasaba. El lugar de la fiesta de inauguración, era el salón de fiestas del nuevo hotel de una famosa empresa hotelera, que buscaba mostrarle a sus invitados, el lujo de sus obras.

En el gran salón, gran cantidad de personas de renombre, disfrutaban de la vista hacia el mar, mientras alardeaban de sus riquezas y grandes logros.

Se le había encargado al heredero de los Hijirikawa que asistiera en lugar de su progenitor, representando al nombre de su familia, aunque, hubiera preferido quedarse en el instituto.

-Mira esa pareja, ¿quienes son? -

-No son pareja, he oido que son amigos de la infancia, él pertenece a la familia Rainsworth, de Inglaterra, y ella, es hija del actual líder de los Lobelle, del mismo país-

-Sí, pero no lleva su apellido, sino el de su madre, además, he oído que están comprometidos -

Como si de repente hubiera aparecido una atracción en la sala, quienes recién entraban al lugar llamaron la atención de varios individuos. Por su parte, Sariel sonreía sagazmente ante los comentarios que se referían a los dos como pareja, pero por la de Kiriha, eso le disgustaba, y buscaba por todas partes una razón para alejarse de su acompañante.

Vestida con un elegante atuendo azul media noche, la muchacha de ojos dorados llamaba la atención a todo quien se cruzaba por ella, mantenía en su blanco rostro una expresión de serenidad, y una leve sonrisa, a fin de ocultar su reciente molestia causada por su compañero, quien, a pesar de cumplir con sus exigencias, perecía no importarle que los catalogaran como una pareja.

Observó detenidamente a su alrededor, mientras quien la acompañaba conversaba con algunos invitados. Y a pocos pasos alejado de ella pudo percibir a un muchacho de cabello azul, con un perfecto semblante serio, y ojos color cielo; percatándose de quién se trataba, buscó rápidamente una forma de escabullirse para que no la viera cerca del pelinegro junto a ella.

_**"¡No!, no no no, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí... Si él se entera que somos prometidos... no.."**_

Caminó acelerando sus pasos hasta que perdió de vista a los dos. Pero ignoraba el hecho de que, interesado en las acciones poco normales de la chica, el tercer hijo de los Jinguji la había estado observando desde que entró al lugar.

Siguió caminando hasta que salió a los jardines contiguos al salón, para luego detenerse tras un pilar de piedra al lado del camino de piedras que salía de la sala.

-Oh, que bella vista tiene este jardín, ¿no lo crees -Comentó sonriente el hijo menor de los Jinguji, quien se encontraba del lado contrario de la columna en la que se escondía la muchacha.- Pero hace frío, ¿qué hace una señorita como tú aquí afuera?.

-Y-Yo.. hay mucha gente en el salón, estaba un poco abrumada -Su tono de voz temblaba levemente, nerviosa, la chica apretó sus puños, intentando alivianar el temblor.

-Oh, ¿es así?, pero, no está bien dejar a tu compañero sólo, ¿no te parece? -Agregó sonriendo ladinamente, sospechaba que la chica estaba ocultándose de algo, o más bien, de alguien.- ¿No será que estás intentando esconderte de Hijirikawa?.

-¡No!, es decir, esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí -Balbuceó, llevándose las manos a sus brazos, buscando confianza en sus palabras.- Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo?.

-Hmm, sólo me llamó la atención que salieras casi corriendo del salón -Rió en voz baja, mirando hacia un costado para que ella pudiera escucharlo mejor.- Sólo pensé que quizás, tuvieras miedo de que él te viera con Rainsworth y su amistad cambiara.

-No, eso no es lo que sucede.. es qu... -Apretó los dientes antes de continuar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Aquí entre nosotros -Susurró, a lo que la chica se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos, y tragando saliva.- ¿No será que tú estás ena...?

-¡Por favor!, ¡no le digas a Hijirikawa que vine con Sariel! -Exclamó, y luego, percibiendo lo que había hecho, dio un respingo.

-No te prometo nada, lo siento -Contestó, acomodándose el cabello.- Pero parece que si no quieres que él te vea aquí, tendrás que irte ahora.

-¿Eh? ¿por qué? -Preguntó asustada, dio un paso hacia adelante, pretendiendo ver a quien le hablaba, pero éste extendió su brazo ligeramente hacia atrás, deteniendo su paso.

-Porque, viene directo hacia aquí ahora -Susurró, tratando de no moverse y dejar al descubierto a la chica.- Nos vemos luego, ten cuidado.

_**"¿Por qué me está ayudando?"**_

-G-Gracias.. -Susurró, para luego alejarse del lugar sin ser vista.

Se dirigió de nuevo al salón, dónde esquivó la mirada de su prometido, quien disimuladamente la buscaba sin cesar.

Y cuando se encontró fuera del área de búsqueda del otro, se sentó en una mesa vacía.

-¿Kurosawa? -La voz que tanto temía escuchar, además de la de Sariel, dio un respingo al escucharlo, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el peliazul, sonrió.

-Hijirikawa, ¿cómo estás?, ¿te sientes bien? -Preguntó evadiendo cualquier posible pregunta que necesitara una respuesta relacionada a su acompañante.

-Ah, bastante mejor, por suerte -Comenzó, sentándose frente a ella.- No sabía que tu familia tuviera una empresa.

-Ah, s-sí -_**"¡No!, esto puede levantar sospechas", **_continuó sonriendo, aún conmocionada.- Por parte de mi familia extranjera, mi padre es el encargado del grupo financiero de la familia.

-Entiendo, recuerdo haber escuchado algunos comentarios que decían que parecías ser extranjera -Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, intentando observar lo que los rodeaba.- Pero, no creí que fuera verdad.

-Ah, en realidad nací en este país -Rió levemente.- Pero puede que sea cierto que mis rasgos no parezcan ser los de alguien de aquí.

-Pero, me dijiste que tu padre es extranjero -Continuó, conteniendo una leve duda, que lo obligaba a pensar demás.- Eso significa que el apellido "Kurosawa" es de tu familia materna, ¿y la extranjera?, ¿cuál es su apellido?.

-A-Ah.., eh -Ladeó la cabeza, intentando buscar una excusa para cambiar el tema.- Lobelle.. ¡ah! lo siento, debo hablar con alguien, nos vemos luego Hijirikawa.

Se levantó rápidamente, caminando hacia donde no pudieran verla, pues había visto a Sariel cerca de dónde estaba.

El resto del tiempo que le quedaba en la fiesta evitó ser vista, tanto por Masato, como por Sariel, para, al final, irse con éste último.

**-0-0-0-**

-¡Kurosawa! -Exclamó su superior, viéndola cruzar la puerta de su habitación.- ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Eh? ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá.- Estoy cansada..

-Me llamaron porque uno de nuestros Idols se enfermó y no pudo ir a una fiesta -Comentó, conmocionada.- Y me pidieron que fuera contigo a hacer un mini show.

-¿Eh?, pero es muy tarde -Contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pero...!, ¡por favor! -Exclamó, tomándole las manos a su pupila.- Será bueno para tu reputación.

-Lo que digas.. pero no iré -Balbuceó soltando sus manos del agarre de su superior.

-¡¿Ehh?!, entonces... -Exclamó y luego susurró.- Tendré que insinuarle a tu amado Hijirikawa que te gusta hasta que se de cuenta, ¡y sabes que puedo hacerlo!.

-No lo harías -Contestó, sorprendida.- ¿Verdad?.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? -Preguntó arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.- Pue..

-¡Está bien!, voy -Se levantó de su cama, rápidamente.

-Bien, entonces vamos, nos queda poco tiempo -Comentó, y luego de algunos minutos salieron de su habitación hacia la salida del lugar.

Pero en dónde se encontraba Masato, las cosas no iban bien.

Había llegado un poco después que Kiriha, y al entrar a su habitación, lo esperaba Ren con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah, Hijirikawa, tengo algo que decirte -Dijo sonriente.

_**"Lo siento pequeña Kurosawa"**_

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido, tengo cosas que hacer -Contestó cortante el peliazul.

-Si, sí, la cosa es que.. -Comenzó sentándose en un sillón.- Hoy vi a la pequeña Kurosawa en la fiesta.

-Si, ¿y? -

-Al parecer tu también, pero, ¿sabías que fue acompañada? -Preguntó aún sonriendo, intentando comprobar sospechas que tenía con respecto a su amigo.

El otro dio un leve respingo, pero al encontrarse dándole la espalda a Ren, pudo ocultarlo.

-Parece ser que era su prometido, todos hablaban de ellos en el lugar, ¿no lo escuchaste tú también? -Preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "prometido".

El peliazul se mantuvo en silencio, mientras recordaba las palabras de la gente, y de la misma Kiriha.

"Él pertenece a la familia Rainsworth, y ella, es hija del actual líder de los Lobelle."

"Por parte de mi familia extranjera". "Lobelle.."

-Su apellido paterno es Lobelle -Rió levemente, y se acomodó en su lugar.- ¿Lo sabías?, investigué un poco, y parece que no falta mucho para que formalicen el compromiso, y, posteriormente...

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que el pelinaranja continuó.

-Se casen -

Masato, aturdido, salió sin decir palabra, y con una expresión inmutable en su rostro, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Pero Ren sabía que había logrado mover algo dentro de él.

Caminó, en dirección a la habitación de Kiriha, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, afligido internamente, temía perder su companía, alguien con quien disfrutar sus momentos libres, alguien que le daba alegría, alguien que no eran sus compañeros de grupo, ni la misma Haruka, a quien amaba. Sino alguien que logró acercarse a él además de ellos, y si perdía su companía, lo haría infeliz.

Por eso debía preguntarle, confirmar si las palabras que anteriormente le dijo su compañero eran fiables.

-¡Ah!, mi móvil, espérame en la entrada, ya vuelvo -Dijo, al tiempo que corría, alejándose de su pupila.

-Superior Kusakabe -Dijo el peliazul, acercándose a ella.- ¿Kiriha se encuentra en su habitación?.

-Ah, no, ahora tenemos un evento, y tenemos que irnos -Respondió, cediendo el paso.- Pero si quieres hablar con ella te diré cuando esté libre.

-Ah.. está bien, gracias -

-De nada, ¡hasta luego! -

Ambos regresaron a su dormitorios, y luego de tomar su móvil, la superior volvió con Kiriha, y salieron a su destino.

**-0-0-0-**

-¡Estoy tan cansada! -Comentó, entrando al hall principal del Master's Course

-Imagínate yo, que estuve en dos fiestas -Susurró la menor, caminando en dirección contraria.

-¿A dónde vas? -

-Iré a caminar, ya perdí el sueño -Contestó saludando con su mano a quien deja atrás.- Vuelvo en un rato.

-¡Pero es muy tarde! -Exclamó, pero fue ignorada.- Entonces... le diré a Hijirikawa que vaya a hablar contigo.

-¿Hola? -

-Hijirikawa, soy la superior de Kurosawa -Contestó, caminando a su habitación.- Sé que es muy tarde, pero, si es muy urgente puedo decirte dónde está ella para que vayas a verla.

-Ah, gracias -

-Posiblemente esté en el jardín escondido -

-¿El jardín?, está bien -

-Eso era todo, bye bye~ - Dijo, para acto seguido colgar la llamada.

El peliazul salió de su habitación apresurado, ansiando encontrarla, preguntarle todas esas cosas que lo perturbaban, las cuales no le dejaron dormir desde que lo había escuchado.

Repasó una y otra vez sus preguntas, palabras, todo lo que le diría, no quería perderla, eso lo preocupaba.

Se sentía inquieto, y, a la vez, afligido, podría decirse que hasta triste.

Pero, ¿por qué?, era su amiga, una preciada amiga. Quien comenzó a ocupar su mente gran parte del tiempo.

Se detuvo bruscamente a mitad del camino, y se preguntó por qué hacía todo eso, por qué lo preocupaba tanto, a tal punto de querer confirmar de su boca que era cierto lo que decían.

"Si amas a alguien, lucha por esa persona"

Pero amar... él sólo tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia... ¿Nanami?.

"No falta mucho para que formalicen el compromiso y posteriormente..."

_**"¡No!. ¡De ninguna manera!"**_

Apresuró sus pasos hacia el jardín, decidido a decirle lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, y sentiría si la alejaban de él. Lo tenía claro, como el agua que fluye incesante, pura, e indomable; no importa cómo, le diría lo que tenía en su corazón, le abriría las puertas a ella.

Suspiró profundamente deteniendo su paso antes de ingresar al jardín. Luego abrió los portones, con la decisión reflejada en su inmutable serio rostro.

_Y al caminar algunos pasos hacia adelante la encontró..._


	9. Capítulo 9: En un rincón de tu corazón

**Ho ho hooola gente liiinda *o*, ¿cómo les va?, les dejo el noveno cap.. **

**Ya van dos meses y poco que estoy escribiendo este fic *w* -según mis cuentas (?)-.**

**Ojalá disfruten este cap tanto como yo :'D. Ah, sobre la personalidad de Masa... estoy teniendo en cuenta su personalidad como lo es en los juegos de UtaPri, en los cuales es más.. "sentimental" (?), por así decirlo, o sea, no es taan frío y seco como en el anime, (tampoco es que lo sea mucho en el anime, y por eso lo amo 3), pero quería aclarar eso ^^.**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, ¡al fic!.**

**Ah, sí, significado de "Deja Vu": Es cuando sientes que ya has pasado por ese momento, o ya has estado en ese lugar, con esas personas, en la misma situación.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa, Reika Kusakabe y Sariel Rainsworth, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli._

_La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_Y al caminar algunos pasos hacia adelante la encontró..._

Sentada en uno de los bancos, dormida, con una expresión de serenidad en su rostro; una leve sonrisa, blanca como la nieve, vistiendo un delicado vestido blanco con detalles dorados, casi pareciéndose a una novia, pura, y bella, dulcemente angelical.

Una leve y efímera llovizna roció el lugar con suaves gotas de lluvia, provocando que la muchacha de orbes dorados despertara, inconsciente de que alguien la observaba, arrodillado a la altura de su rostro, el sujeto contemplaba admirado la belleza de quien tenía en frente.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse con la figura de la persona que la veía detenidamente; el peliazul se percató de la situación y se levantó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Ella dio un respingo y se ruborizó.

-¡K-Kurosawa! -Exclamó, alterado ante la situación inesperada.

-Hijirikawa -Susurró, desviando su mirada hacia un costado, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- N-No esperaba verte aquí, a esta hora.

-N-No, es que yo, eh -Balbuceó, tembloroso, la hora de la verdad había llegado, pero, ¿podría decírselo?.

A pesar de su semblante serio y tranquilo, su interior no era lo que parecía, buscaba siempre estar en armonía con lo que lo rodeaba y lo que se encontraba en su interior, pero al tener sentimientos encontrados, algunas pocas veces, el no desear perder una oportunidad que se presenta una sola vez, lo hacía entrar en conflicto internamente.

Ser, o no ser, esa es la cuestión; decirle o no decirle lo que sentía.

"Es ahora, o nunca", es lo que se suele decir.

Pero, ¿qué sentía?. Alegría, cariño, aprecio, miedo, incertidumbre.

-Kurosawa -Comenzó, haciendo el intento de mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Estás comprometida con alguien?.

-¿Eh? -Ella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, y, luego, bajó la mirada, no podía mentirle, ni escapar, debía enfrentar la realidad.- Yo..

-Respondeme, por favor -Demandó el muchacho, clavando su mirada seria en ella.

-Sí -Respondió, sin preámbulos, conteniendo el nerviosismo, y el miedo.- Estoy comprometida, y la boda será el año que viene.

_**"¿Y si la pierdo?" **_

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra. El peliazul volvió a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, analizando lo que pensaba, y lo que veía.

_**"¿Y si ese hombre se la lleva, y no puedo volver a verla?"**_

Aún sonrojada, la muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos azules de quien tenía frente a ella, y sonrió, aunque sus ojos vidriosos, parecían estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

_**"¿Y si se enamora de esa persona.. ?"**_

"Si amas a alguien, lucha por esa persona".

Y en uno de esos inusuales impulsos que surgían de él. Entre el no querer decirle algo que la pudiese incomodar, y el querer decírselo porque sentía que se le terminaba el tiempo...

Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia ella, y tomándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él.

Deteniendo su fuerza al tenerla cerca, ambos se miraron un momento, y luego, el muchacho reposó su frente en la de la chica.

-¿Por qué? -Susurró casi en un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, algo que a la muchacha le pareció un "deja vu"*.

Ella no pudo quitar su mirada del rostro del peliazul, lo miraba detenidamente, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, se encontraba totalmente hipnotizada por la expresión del muchacho.

Él volvió a abrir sus ojos y mirarla fijamente, pudo percibir el cuerpo de la chica tembloroso, como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse; entonces, como parte del impulso que aún no cesaba, acercó su rostro al de ella, lentamente, como si inconscientemente quisiera que ella llegase a desear el contacto entre los dos. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, cerraron sus ojos, y esperaron a que llegara lo que ansiaban, acercando, ahora ella también su rostro al de él.

Él llevo su otra mano al mentón de la muchacha, levantándolo con suavidad, y con un delicado toque, juntaron sus labios. En un beso dulce, que fue volviéndose ligeramente intenso, cargado de emociones; uno, otro y otro beso más, continuos, e incesantes, colmados de infinitas sensaciones que recorrían todo su ser como una corriente eléctrica. Ella posó su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, percibiendo con ligereza el voraz e impetuoso latir de su corazón.

Y al separarse los labios, volvieron a mirarse, ruborizándose completamente, comprendiendo la importancia de lo sucedido; más que un beso, fue una confesión, de amor, de pasión, de anhelo.

Ella, comprendía que él no hacía las cosas por pura ansiedad, sino por un conjunto de razones que sostuvieran sus acciones.

Y él sabía que no podría volver atrás luego de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero estaba completamente seguro de sus intenciones, y sentimientos.

La muchacha jadeó audiblemente, como si de repente le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría, confundida, se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriendo su boca, quedándose inmóvil, estupefacta.

Él sólo la observaba, aún sonrojado, con su mirada fija, y también inmóvil, sin idea alguna de qué era lo que debía hacer, o decir.

Detrás de un pilar en un punto alejado de ellos, observaba detenidamente la superior Kusakabe, animada, con los ojos brillosos de alegría, pero no le duró mucho, pues al escuchar un ligero sonido proveniente de entre las flores vio escabullirse al pelinegro prometido de su pupila, quien, acomodándose detrás de otro pilar, observó a la pareja que se encontraba aún en su lugar.

Sariel chasqueó la lengua y, apretando los puños dió un paso hacia un costado, queriendo salir y mostrarse ante ellos, interrumpir lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, pero fue interceptado por la mano de Reika, quien lo empujó hacia atrás, deteniéndolo por completo.

-No te atrevas -Susurró, casi inaudiblemente, mostrándole al pelinegro su expresión más severa, casi aterradora, e inmovilizó totalmente a quien tenía frente a ella, y luego lo soltó.

-Yo.. ¡d-debo irme! -Manifestó Kiriha, con voz temblorosa y agitada.

-¡Ey! ¡espe..! -No pudo finalizar la frase y sólo observó a la muchacha casi correr en dirección a la salida.

Permaneció en su lugar hasta segundos después, cuando intentó alcanzarla caminando apresuradamente hacia el mismo lugar. Dejando solos a los otros dos, de los cuales el pelinegro se precipitó hacia la salida buscando llegar hasta ellos, seguido de Reika quien lo vigilaba de cerca, como advertencia para que cuidara sus acciones.

Kiriha caminó lo más rápido que pudo, intentando alejarse del peliazul, del jardín, de todo lo que le recordara el momento del beso. El miedo la invadía, no quería que los vieran juntos, pero, después de ese beso, sería casi imposible evitar lo inevitable.

El peliazul caminaba metros atrás de ella, aunque no podía verla, puesto que no había casi iluminación, hasta que se detuvo a pensar, y decidió dejarla ir, tratar de hablar con ella en la mañana; ya pensaría qué le diría, pero, ese momento no era el indicado, debía dejar que las cosas se calmaran, pensar en frío. Por lo que camino despacio hacia el edificio y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Al llegar Kiriha a su habitación, abrió casi desesperadamente la puerta, jadeando, conteniendo un nudo en su garganta, pero las lágrimas pudieron más que ella, y, dejando la luz apagada, para no despertar a su superior, la cual pensaba que estaba en la habitación, caminó silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de baño, y cerró la puerta. Largándose a llorar, dejándose caer sentada al piso, afligida, asustada.

Le daba miedo lo que pudiera suceder con la persona que amaba, lo que podía sucederle a su familia, no sabía como actuar y alejar a su prometido de su vida y de las personas importantes para ella.

La superior, luego de pocos minutos accedió a la habitación, encontrándola a oscuras, pero la luz que le llegaba desde el cuarto de baño le indicó que su pupila se encontraba ahí. Extrañada, se acercó a la puerta del mismo, y escuchó los leves sollozos provenientes de su interior.

-Kurosawa -Habló, en voz alta, esperando ser escuchada.

La aludida, al escuchar la voz de su superior dio un respingo, e intentó aclarar su voz y secar sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Superior Kusakabe? -Preguntó, extrañada.- Lo siento, te desperté.

-No -Contestó la otra, tras la puerta, la imagen de aquel hombre que seguí a su pupila a todos lados invadió su mente.- En realidad no estaba durmiendo.

-¿Eh? -Se incorporó y, apoyando su espalda en la puerta tras ella, se mantuvo un momento en silencio, mientras Reika, tomando una bocanada de aire, prosiguió con lo que pensaba decir.

-Te vi junto a Hijirikawa en el jardín -Asumió, bajando la cabeza, y esperando la reacción de la otra.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó la pelinegra, abriendo de golpe la puerta.- ¿Nos viste?

-S-Sí -Contestó desconcertada su superior, alzando sus manos hacia adelante de sí, como intentando detener cualquier reacción agresiva.- N-No te enojes.. quise ir a ver cómo estabas, pero..

-Tú.. viste lo que sucedió, ¿verdad? -Susurró la otra bajando su cabeza.- Verdad, ¿superior Kusakabe?

-Ah.. -La observó un momento, temiendo lo que pudiese suceder, pero aún así, contestó con la verdad.- S-Sí.

Pasaron varios segundos y Kiriha no decía nada, aún permanecía con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Kurosawa?, ¿estas bien? -

-.. vergüenza.. -Susurró, con la,voz entrecortada.

-¿Eh? -Se movió intentando ver el rostro de la otra.

-¡Qué vergüenza! -Exclamó, levantando su cabeza de repente, y dándole un susto a su superior.

-K-Kurosawa, no te entiendo -Comentó afligida.- ¿Por qué estás así?

-¡Salí corriendo del jardín como una idiota! -Volvió a decir en voz alta, totalmente ruborizada.

-Pero.. ah, mejor ve a descansar, y cuando despiertes hablamos -Dijo sonriendo levemente, mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su pupila.

La otra sólo asintió, y haciéndole caso a su superior, y luego de cambiar su atuendo, se lanzó a su cama, fatigada, para luego dormirse segundos después de cerrar sus ojos.

-Kurosawa -Escuchó decir.- ¡Kurosawa!.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué? -Balbuceó entreabriendo sus ojos dificultosamente.

-Ya es hora de que te levantes -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Hoy iremos a hacer ejercicio.

-Ah, si... -Volvió a articular, dándose vuelta en la,cama hacia la pared, intentando continuar durmiendo.-... ¡¿Ejercicio?!.

Se incorporó bruscamente, desconcertada, para luego mirar a su superior, quien se encontraba sentada en su propia cama.

-Si, no te he visto hacer ejercicio -Comentó, sonriendo divertida.- Así que iremos a correr para que trabajes tus músculos.

-¿Eh?, pero mis músculos están bien -Refutó la pupila, con una expresión de aflicción.- Además...

-¡No quiero excusas! -Demandó Reika, levantándose y caminando hacia Kiriha.- Soy tu superior, y debes hacer lo que te diga; es por tu bien.

-Mm... -Pensó un segundo, ladeando su cabeza.- Está bien, está bien.

-Créeme, es por tu bien -Sonrió, tomándola de las manos y empujándola para que se levantara, y así lo hizo.- Vamos.

-Sí, sí -Asintió a regañadientes, levantándose con el empuje de su superior.- Estaré lista en un momento.

-Te espero -

Cambió su atuendo, y, poniéndose la ropa adecuada, salió al encuentro de su superior, quien la esperaba fuera de la habitación.

Salieron a los jardines, los cuales estaban levemente llenos de escarcha; aún era temprano en la mañana, y el lugar estaba vacío, además de que el frío calaba los huesos de ambas.

-Brrr, ¡qué frío! -Exclamó la castaña frotándose los brazos.

-Fuiste tú la de la idea, así que vamos -Comentó malhumorada la otra, corriendo hacia adelante.

-¡Espera! -

Corrieron por los jardines, en silencio, admirando el paisaje levemente blanco que las rodeaba.

-Oye.. Kurosawa -Susurró hacia quien la acompañaba.- En verdad creo que correr un poco te hará despejar la mente, y pensar claramente.

-Gracias por tu preocupación -Sonrió la otra, sin quitar la mirada de su camino.- Pero, estoy bien.

-Pero.. -

-Puedo con esto, de alguna forma podré poner en orden mi vida -Comentó sonriendo.- Todo saldrá bien

-¿A qué te refieres? -Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la reacción del prometido de su compañera, su mirada fulminante. Y pensó que quizás él tuviera algo que ver en todo eso.

-Bueno.. es complicado -Respondió sonriendo, pero su mirada demostraba tristeza.

-¿Rainsworth, tiene algo que ver en eso? -Preguntó, y la pelinegra cedió el paso hasta detenerse por completo.

Asintió, desviando la mirada, y para Reika todo estuvo esclarecido.

-¿Podría ser..? -Comenzó, deteniéndose para volver hacia donde estaba la otra.- ¿Que él te esté amenazando?

-¿Eh?, ¡no!, nada de eso -Comentó moviendo sus manos en negación.- Es, sólo un poco.. insistente..

-No me lo creo, ¿sabes? -Agregó, deteniéndose frente a Kiriha.- Parece ser de esos tipos que si no tienen a alguien son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué piensas eso? -

-Lo he visto -Continuó, expresando seriedad en su rostro.- La forma en que te mira cuando lo rechazas, no es la mejor.

-Pero.. -

-¿Es por el compromiso? -Preguntó, frotándose las manos para calentarlas.- ¿Es porque no quieres casarte con él?.

-Sí -Contestó rápidamente.- Se rehúsa a creer que no quiero nada con él, y me sigue a todas partes.

-Y no quieres que tenga un enfrentamiento con Hijirikawa -Asumió, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Exactamente, pero, con todo lo que está sucediendo.. -

Reika quiso comentarle su encuentro con Sariel cuando la vio con Masato, pero guardó sus palabras, no quería alarmarla aún más, no hasta que pasara un tiempo.

-Ten cuidado -Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.- Él podría estar vigilándote.

-¿Qué?, ¿lo has visto? -Preguntó alarmada.- ¿Cuando?.

-Sí, hace.. unos días atrás -Contestó, evitando decirle lo ocurrido.

-Gracias -Sonrió, para luego quedarse en silencio.

-De nada -Negó con la cabeza.- Volvamos adentro, deberíamos ir a desayunar.

-Sí, tienes razón -

Corrieron todo el camino de vuelta al edificio principal, y desayunaron, luego, mientras caminaban volviendo a su habitación, Kiriha recibió un mensaje de Sariel, pidiéndole que fuera a verlo cuanto antes en una de las salones del lugar.

**-0-0-0-**

Luego de volver a su habitación, y tomar una ducha,, salió al encuentro de su prometido, avisándole que iría hacia el lugar convenido mediante un mensaje.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-¡Hijirikawa! -Exclamó alarmada, el que él estuviera ahí, posiblemente fuera parte de un plan de Sariel.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-¿Kurosawa? -Cuestionó confundido, acercándose a ella.- Yo..

-Que bueno que ya estemos todos reunidos -Interrumpió Sariel, acercándose a los otros dos desde la puerta de entrada.- Estaba impaciente por verlos.

Ambos lo miraron, sorprendidos, la muchacha dio un paso hacia Sariel, enfrentándolo con una expresión amenazadora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Hijirikawa? -Preguntó con su tono de voz más oscuro.

-¿De mí? -Preguntó extrañado el peliazul.

-No te pongas tan a la defensiva Kiriha -Pidió Sariel, sonriendo.- Sólo quiero presentarme ante tu amigo, ya que tu no me lo has presentado antes.

El muchacho de ojos carmesí se acercó a Masato, aún sonriente, mostrando su expresión más amable.

-¡Sariel! -Exclamó la chica, intentando detenerlo, pero él la ignoró.

-Mucho gusto -Se detuvo frente al otro.- Mi nombre es Sariel Rainsworth, soy el prometido de Kiriha, llevémonos bien.

Sariel extendió una mano, buscando saludarlo, pero el otro, conmocionado internamente ante el comentario de quien tenía en frente, se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, y luego, saliendo de su trance, respondió, extendiendo ahora él su mano para saludarlo.

- Soy Hijirikawa Masato -Contestó, retirando su mano luego de finalizado el saludo.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi princesa -Agregó el pelinegro, extendiendo uno de sus brazos en dirección a la chica, y luego tomándola de una mano.- Me alegra saber que ella ha podido adaptarse a este lugar.

-Sariel, deja de.. -

-Kiriha, por favor, déjame hablar con él -Pidió, mirándola, aún mostrando una expresión amable.- Luego hablaremos a solas, ¿si?.

La muchacha bajo su mirada, y dio un paso hacia atrás, y Masato la miró, afligido.

-Me gustaría charlar contigo Hijirikawa, he oído que tu familia también trabaja en el ámbito financiero -Continuó, volviendo a mirar al peliazul.- ¿Te parece bien que habláramos sobre eso alguna vez?.

-Claro, estaría bien -Contestó asintiendo.

-Bien, entonces está hecho -Comentó el pelinegro, sonriente.- Pero ahora debo irme, últimamente he estado a tope con el trabajo y la vida de Idol, pero, supongo que ya sabes cómo es, por eso debo irme ahora.

Sariel se acercó a Kiriha, y ésta, temiendo la posible acción del otro, se alejó.

-Nos vemos luego, princesa.- Tomó una de las manos de la chica, y la besó delicadamente en la parte superior.- ¡Hasta luego Hijirikawa!.

Saludó alegremente, y luego dejó el lugar, con una sonrisa triunfante, había logrado asustar a su querida prometida, y planeaba continuar haciéndolo.

En el salón, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, confundidos.

-Mejor.. me voy -Susurró el peliazul, dando pasos hacia la puerta.- Te pido disculpas por lo que hice en la noche...

-Hijirikawa -Interrumpió decidida.- Esto no es como Sariel lp hizo parecer.

Él se detuvo, buscando, y deseando con su corazón el poder encontrar una razón para quedarse con ella.

-No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? -Preguntó, volteándose a verla.

-Sariel y yo... no somos nada más que conocidos que alguna vez fueron amigos -Respondió afligida, comenzaba a sentir el tan odiado nudo en la garganta.- Le he dicho que ya no estamos comprometidos, aunque, eso sólo lo sabemos él y yo.

-¿Y tu familia? -

-No lo sabe, porque él insiste en intentar conquistarme, y no quiere decirles nada -

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- Lo siento, si no quieres responderlo, entenderé.

-No, te diré todo -Agregó, sentándose en uno de los sillones que tenía detrás de ella.- Siéntate, por favor.

El muchacho asintió, y se sentó a su lado.

-Por favor, continúa -

-Sariel.. luego de que hace dos años yo le dijera que no quería casarme con él -Comenzó, acomodándose en su lugar.- Le dijo a su padre, quien en ese momento le había preguntado si aún queríamos llevar adelante el compromiso, que sí lo haríamos, en contra de mi voluntad.

Él la miró sorprendido, y luego movió su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-Su familia le dijo a la mía lo que les había contestado Sariel, y creyeron en él -Continuó, bajando la mirada.- Eso me afectó mucho, y no fui capaz de desmentirlo, por eso me fui del país, y vine a vivir a Japón.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? -Preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

-No lo sé, creo que.. tiene algún tipo de obsesión conmigo.. no lo sé.. -Susurró, llevándose las manos a su rostro.- No sé qué es capaz de hacer si no lo acepto...

La muchacha sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, apretó sus manos contra su rostro, y contuvo los sollozos que amenazaban con aparecer.

Él se acercó a ella, y acarició su cabello.

-Kurosawa -Susurró, acercándose para alejar sus manos de su rostro.- No llores, por favor.

-L-Lo siento.. -Articuló entre sollozos ahogados.- Es que, ahora, yo... sé que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos.

El peliazul se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, pero no pudo más que dirigir su mirada hacia adelante.

-Kurosawa.. sobre lo que sucedió ayer.. -Comentó, interrumpiendo a la chica.- Yo..

-No te disculpes -Interrumpió ella, dejando de sollozar lentamente.- Si hay que señalar culpables, yo también lo soy.

. -¿Eh?, ¿qué estás diciendo? -Cuestionó sorprendido.- Fui yo el que te beso.

-Pero yo no te detuve -Agregó, sonrojándose levemente, pero ocultándolo tras su cabello.- Es más, hasta te seguí la corriente..

El peliazul se ruborizó completamente, y no supo qué decir, aún estaba confundido, y sentía culpa por haberla besado.

Ambos sabían que no podían negar lo que era evidente; se gustaban.

-Aún así, me disculpo -Dijo el peliazul, levantándose de su ligar.- No debí haber actuado de esa forma.

Hizo una reverencia, y la chica se levantó también de su lugar, caminando hasta quedar a su lado.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, porque tú me gu.. -

-¡Kurosawa! -Exclamó Reika afligida, entrando precipitadamente al salón.- ¿Eh?.

Observó a los presentes, y sus expresiones, entonces, volvió a cerrar la puerta, intentando borrar lo que había hecho.

-Ah.. tengo hambre, mejor me voy a la cafetería a comprar dulces -Dijo alegremente, intentando ignorar lo sucedido, y seguir su camino.

Tras la puerta, los dos susodichos se encontraban inmóviles por la entrada dramática de la superior.

_**"¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!, ¡estuve a punto de decirle que me gusta!"**_

-Y-Yo iré a ver qué le sucede a mi superior -Dijo tartamudeando nerviosa.

-Sí, está bien -Asintió el otro, con la mirada hacia abajo.- Nos vemos luego..

-S-Sí.. -Dicho esto, caminó apresuradamente hacia el pasillo y corrió esperando alcanzar a su superior.

Al verla a lo lejos, exclamó su nombre, logrando hacer que se detuviera, y se acercó a ella, quien aún estaba de espaldas.

-¡Superior Kusakabe! -Se detuvo tras ella, y, extrañada por la reacción nula por parte de la otro extendió uno de sus brazos para tocarla.

-¡Lo sientoooo! -Exclamó llorosa dándose vuelta.- No quise interrumpir es que pensé que estabas con Sariel y como tardabas mucho en volver me preocupé entonces fui corriendo al salón y sin querer los interrumpí a ti y a Hijirikawa y se notaba que estaban hablando de algo importante y ahora me siento culpable porque era lo último que quería y... ajjjj

-Respira, respira, habla más despacio superior -Sonrió la pupila.- De hecho, me salvaste, iba a cometer un gran error, ¡gracias!.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio? -

-Sí, ¿a dónde ibas? -

-A la cafetería.. a comprar dulces... -Balbuceó, atónita.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -

-Sí... -

-¡Ey!, ¡despierta! -Chasqueó sus dedos, para quitar a Reika de su mundo, y luego caminó hacia adelante animada.-¡Vamos!.

-¡Oye, espera! -Exclamó la superior, corriendo detrás de su pupila.

_**"Aunque sea difícil quiero intentarlo. Quiero intentar vivir esto que siento junto a él"**_

**-0-0-0-**

Era medio día, el cielo estaba despejado, y el mar brillaba con la luz del sol, las calles estaban repletas de gente, el bullicio de la vida cotidiana no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia al pelinegro de ojos carmesí, quien mostraba una expresión de disgusto e ira en su rostro.

-Estúpidos.. no saben lo que les espera, meterse en mis planes, fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho -Inquirió, mirando al mar.- Voy a separarlos, cueste lo que cueste.


	10. Capítulo 10: A tu lado

**He aquí el décimo capítulo, ojalá lo distruten nwn.**

**Espero sus hermosos reviews owo.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Kiriha Kurosawa, Reika Kusakabe y Sariel Rainsworth, los demás son propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. y Broccoli._

_La historia es 100% creada por mí, así que es totalmente de mi propiedad. Hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

-Ey, Kurosawa, ¿ya terminaste tu canción? -

-¿Eh?, no.. aún no -

-¡¿Qué?!, los días pasan rápido, ¿sabes? -

-Sí, es que... aún no estoy conforme con ninguna melodía, ni letra -

La muchacha de ojos dorados tapó su rostro con sus manos, intentando concentrarse y pensar en una solución. Había intentado todo, pero no lograba llegar a algo satisfactorio para ella.

-Ah ah, que desastre -Pronunció su superior aburrida.- Trata de terminarla pronto, ¿sí?.

-S-Sí.. -Contestó destapándose la cara, y levantándose de su asiento.

Caminaron por los jardines que rodeaban el edificio hasta entrar nuevamente al mismo, esta vez, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

-¿No has vuelto a hablar con Hijirikawa? - Preguntó a su pupila, mientras intentaba caminar a su lado.

-No.. desde que Sariel se presentó frente a él -Comentó bajando la mirada.- Siempre que intento hablar con él ese idiota aparece y se mete en medio de los dos.

-Está claro que no quiere que pasen tiempo juntos -Respondió la mayor, frunciendo el ceño.- Ya pasaron dos semanas, ¿no?.

-Si.. -Susurró, apretando los puños.- No aguanto esta situación.

Pasos más adelante, llegaron a su destino, y se dirigiéron a una mesa, para luego, sentarse.

Masato, quien se encontraba a metros de ellas se dirigió a Kiriha inmediatamente cuando la vió, y cuando ésta lo vio sonrió alegre, con la esperanza de que pudieran hablar.

-Kurosa.. -

-¡Princesa! -Exclamó alegremente el pelinegro de ojos carmesí, quien apareció de la nada y se acercó a su prometida casi agresivamente, posicionándose frente a ella, obstruyendo el paso del peliazul y la vista de la chica.- Estaba deseando verte, ¿qué haremos hoy?.

Ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño disgustadas, y la más joven se incorporó brúscamente, enojada, para luego, haciendo casi una manieobra para escapar de Sariel salió del lugar apresurada. Pero el muchavho la siguió.

-¿Qué sucede Kiriha? -Preguntó fingiendo alficción, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que no pudo ocultar.

-¿Podrías dejarme en paz por un momento aunque sea? - Se detuvo, y lo enfrentó claramente molesta.- Si esto sigue así no lograrás lo que quieres ni en un millón de años.

-¿Eeeh? -Formuló, acercándose a ella.- Imposible, eso no es lo que quiero.

-Entonces, ¡deja de seguirme! -Exclamó en su límite de paciencia.- ¡Entiende! , no quiero que estés tanto tiempo cerca de mi.

-P-Pero.. -

-¡Pero nada! -Refutó iracunda, y, acto seguido dio una vuelta y volvio a su camino, apresurando su paso lo más que pudo.

-¡Espera! -Extendió una mano intentando detenerla, pero no lo logró, quedándose solo en el pasillo.

**0-0-0**

-"Lo siento por todo lo de estos días, Sariel no deja de entrometerse" -Escribió la chica en su móvil, para luego enviarlo a su amado peliazul.

-"No te disculpes, no es tu culpa" -Contestó, por otra parte el receptor.

-"Sí lo es, si tan sólo pudiera detenerlo.." -

-"No te preocupes por eso, todo se solucionará" -Respondió él, intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

-Kurosawa -Susurró Reika al oído de su pupila, causándole un sobresalto; al ver la reacción de la otra, rió levemente.- Lo siento, pero no me escuchabas, así que tuve que hacerlo.

-No era necesario asustarme así superior -

-Lo siento, lo siento -

-¿Qué querías decirme? -La miró, dabdo vuelta la cabeza en el acto.

-Ah, sí -Asintió, recordando su próposito.- ¿Por qué no intentas encontrarte a escondidas con Hijirikawa?

-¿Eh?, ni que fueramos amantes fugitivos.. -Sintió cómo su rostro ardía, y avergonzada bajo la cabeza.- De todos modos es imposible hacerlo sin que Sariel lo sepa.

-Pero... -Refutó desilusionada la mayor.- ¡Tiene que haber una manera de evitarlo!.

-No lo pienses más -Conctretó la otra, negando con la cabeza.- No hay forma de hacerlo.

-Qué rápido te das por vencida -Comentó rodeando los ojos.- Al menos haz el intento.

-No, además, yo no sé si Hijirikawa quiera hablarme -

-¿De qué hablas? -Frunció el ceño.- Hoy iba a hacerlo y Sariel se metió, además, ¿no era a él que le mandabas mensajes recién.

La menor dio un respingo y fijó la mirada en su superior.

-¿Cómo sabes que le mandé mensajes? -

-Eh.. ah.. bueno.. -Desvió la mirada mientras rascaba su mejilla con un dedo.- Lo siento, leí uno sin querer cuando me acerqué a hablarte.

-¡Superior! -Exclamó conmocionada, recibiendo un puchero por parte de la castaña.- Está bien, lo dejaré pasar esta vez.

-Ah... juro que no fue mi intención -

-Lo sé, lo sé -

-¿Vas a hablar con él? -

-No lo sé.. -Susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

-Si nevesitas ayuda para idear un plan, ¡cuenta conmigo! -Agregó divertida la superior, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su pupila.

-Sí, sí -Contestó mientras se levntaba de su cama, en donde había estado acostada boca abajo momentos antes.

Salió de su habitación, en dirección a las salas de música, caminando lentamente.

-¿Kurosawa? -Escuchó decir a alguien detrás de ella, por lo que dio la vuelta, buscando ver quien era.- ¡Kurosawa!.

-¡Ittoki! -Pronunció sorprendida y ambos se acercaron.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-¡Sí!, ¡mucho! -Respondió el pelirrojo llevándose una mano hacia su nuca.- ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Bastante bien, gracias, ¿y tu? -Preguntó sonriendo, a pesar de haber mentido cuando dijo que estaba bien.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡gracias! -Contestó sonriendo.- ¿A dónde ibas?.

-Ah.. a la sala de música -Sonrió levemente la muchacha.

-¡Oh!, ¿puedo ir contigo? -Preguntó entusiasmado, y recibió el consentimiento de quien tení frente a él, para luego encaminarse a dicho lugar.- Tocas el piano, ¿verdad?.

-Sí, lo hago -Asintió la pelinegra mientras caminaba a la par del pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Ah!, Masa me lo dijo -Dijo, causandole un leve rubor a la chica.

-Ah.. -Sonrió y movió su cabeza, para mirar hacia adelante.

-Tú y él sun muy buenos amigos, ¿no? -Movio su cabeza sonriente.

-S-Si.. -

Caminaron hasta una de las salas de música, y, luego de adentrarse en ella, el pelirrojo acompaño a la muchacha mientras tocaba el piano.

Disfrutaron la música por momentos, y luego, Otoya se retiró, dejando a la muchacha en la sala de música.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, entrando en lo más profundo del corazón de la muchacha, causandole angustia.

Se incorporó, alejándose del piano, y luego salió de la habitación. Se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta que segundos atrás había cerrado, y observó el pasillo en silencio.

Movio su cabeza, observando la quietud del lugar; aún eran las primeras horas de la tarde, sin embargo, el lugar estaba vacío.

Detuvo su mirada en una puerta familiar, pues aquella era la entrada al cuarto de almacenamiento, en el cual habían quedado atrapados el peliazul y ella, tiempo atrás. La misma estaba en buen estado, y podía notarse que la habían reparado. Y en un instante, un idea fugáz cruzó por su mente, algo posiblemente sin sentido, pero que le iluminó la mente a la muchacha.

Salió apresuradamente del lugar, en dirección a su habitación, intentando encontrar privacidad, la cual Sariel no le daba, pues seguramente la estuviera obsrevando en ese momento. Intentó no parecer sorprendida, ni mostrar ningún signo que pudiera darle pistas a su prometido, y, ralentizando el paso caminó hasta su dormitorio.

Al llegar, y sin decir palabra a su superior, tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir.

-"Hijirikawa, siento molestarte otra vez pero, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, si es posible" -Envió el mensaje de texto, sin vacilar, decidida a llevar a cabo su plan.

-"Claro, no tengo problema, ¿dónde quieres que nos encontremos? -Respondió el peliazul, segundos después de haber recibido el mensaje de la muchacha.

-"En el cuarto de almacentamiento frente a la sala de música" -Contestó, fijando la vista en la pantalla del objeto cuando éste marcaba como "enviado" al mensaje que acababa de escribir.

-"¿El cuarto de almacenamiento?" -Preguntó, extrañado, pues no entendía la situación ni el propósito de la chica.

-"Sí, espero no te moleste, pero es el único lugar en el que esa persona no revisaría" -Concretó, temblando levemente al recordar la mirada maliciosa que tantas veces había visto en su prometido.

-"Está bien, dime la hora y ahí estaré" -Recibió como respuesta, cosa que la alegraba, pues el muchacho no se rehusó a sus pedidos.

-"Siento que es un poco tarde, pero, me gustaría que fuera a media noche, quizás llegue más tarde para que no sospechen" -

-"¿Media noche?, está bien, esperaré por tí en el lugar indicado" -Finalizó, y la muchacha suspiró aliviada, soltando el objeto de entre sus manos para que cayera en su cama.

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras inspiraba el aire profundamente.

-Ey, Kurosawa, ¿qué es lo que te tenía tan emocionada? -Preguntó su superior quien la observaba intrigada desde su cama.- Parecías un niño cuando juega por primera vez a los videojuegos, tan graciosa.

-¿Eh? -Articuló, desconcertada, situación que le causó un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.- No exageres, no fue tan así.

-Si, lo fue, te lo digo porque te vi con mis propios ojos -Agregó la otra, riendo divertida.- Parecía que te ibas a comer el móvil en cualquier momento.

-Tsk.. -Dio vuelta la cabeza, escondiéndose de la mirada burlona de su superior, y se sentó frente a ella, para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse en silencio.

-Y bien, ¿qué era lo que te tenía tan entretenida? -Rompió el silencio, sonriente.

-Estaba buscando una forma de hablar con Hijirikawa -Contestó de forma sutil.

-¿Y?, ¿lo lograste? -

-Sí -

-¿Qué le dijiste? -Preguntó formulando una sonrisa pícara.

-Que quería hablar con él en privado -

-¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando se encuentren? -

-¿Eh?.. -Sonrió por le nerviosismo, no tenía idea de qué decirle.

-Hiciste todo sin pensarlo a fondo, ¿no? -Cuestionó victoriosa.- Pfff...

-Eh...¡superior!, ¡no te rías! -Articuló avergonzada.- Ya pensaré en eso, falta mucho aún.

-Ah, ah, no seas tan amargada, reirse hace bien a la salud -Comentó su superior, quien acababa de tomar un tazón con mangos en cubos.- Que tengas suerte.

-S-Sí, gracias.. -Respondió la otra, observando a la mayor comerse de a cuatro pedazos la fruta.

**-0-0-0-**

**-MASATO POV-**

Finalicé mi práctica de caligrafía, y, dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño caminé lentamente. Mis compañeros, Jinguji y Kurosaki, reposaban cada uno en sus espacios de la habitación, cada quien en sus actividades.

Por lo que aprovechando el momento de efímera paz, entré al cuarto y luego de esperar a que el agua de la tina llegara al punto correcto me desvestí y, colocando mi atuendo en el lugar correcto procedí a adentrarme a la bañera.

Descansé mi cuerpo dentro de la misma, dejando que mi cabeza cayera sobre el borde detrás de mi, y respiré profundamente. No realicé ningún movimiento, sólo disfruté del silencio. Y luego, continué con mi baño.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, me dirigí al espacio que me correspondía y me dispuse a ponerme mis ropas. La hora era 23:45, ignoré los comentarios de mis compañeros de cuarto, y luego de terminar de cambiarme salí en direccion al cuarto de almacenamiento, donde esperaría a Kurosawa, para así poder hablar con ella.

Caminé dando pasos lentos, pues aún me quedaba tiempo para llegar al lugar de encuentro. Y al llegar al mismo, me aseguré de que nadie me veía entrar al cuarto, entré y cerré la puerta frente a mi, para luego posicionarme contra la pared que daba a la misma, para que cuando la puerta se abriera, nadie pudiera notar mi presencia. Y así, esperé la llegada de quien me había citado en ese lugar.

**-FIN MASATO POV-**

Dada la hora de ir al encuentro de Hijirikawa, salí de mi dormitorio en dirección a las salas de música, observando discretamente lo que me rodeaba, para evitar ser vista. Y hasta donde pude divisar, no había nadie tras de mi.

Caminé levemente apresurada, ansiosa por llegar al encuentro de esa persona, sentía una gran alegría interna, la cual trataba de no demostrar, pero no podía negar que encontrarnos a escondidas generaba cierta adrenalina en mí.

Llegué al lugar, y, luego de asegurarme de que nadie se encontraba en los alrededores, abrí con suavidad la puerta que tenía en frente, la cual daba al cuarto de almacenamiento.

Me adentré al mismo, buscando con la mirada a Hijirikawa, al cual, no pude hallar, ya que el lugar permanecía a oscuras.

-Kurosawa -Susurró una voz masculina, procediente de la pared tras de mi; di un respingo.

Sentí esa presencia acercarse a mi y posar una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

-Estoy aquí -Continuó, caminando hacia adelante y deteniéndose frente a mi.- Hola.

-Ah, Hijirikawa -Suspiré aliviada, no había podido identificar su voz, por lo que temí que fuera otra persona, sí, **esa **persona.- Hola.

-Lo siento, ¿te asusté? -Preguntó quitando su mano de mi hombro.

La luz de la luna entraba rebosante por la pequeña ventana del cuarto, aún así, sólo era suficiente para alumbrar un pequeño espacio, en el cual se encontraba Hijirikawa, y la luz blanca lo alumbraba, formando una deslumbrante silueta brillante a su alrededor. Me mantuve en silencio mientras admiraba su semblante majestuoso.

-¿Kurosawa? -Preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos delirantes.

-L-Lo siento, es sólo que... la luna.. -Pronuncié, susurrando las dos últimas palabras, y luego de ladear la cabeza sonreí.- Gracias por venir.

-De nada, pero me intriga el saber lo que querías decirme -Dijo en respuesta, sonriendo levemente.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas -Comencé, llevando mis manos hacia atrás y juntádolas.- Extraño hablar contigo..

Él inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia un costado y mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Ya veo.. -Contestó, cerrando sus ojos.- Yo.. también extrañaba hablarte.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y me mostró una hermosa expresión amable. En ese momento, no pude contener mis sentimientos y me precipité hacia él.

_Lo abracé, con todo lo que tenía._

El muchacho se movió por la sorpresa, y extendió sus brazos a sus costados como parte de la reacción. Pero luego correspondió el abrazo, rodeando a la chica con ellos.

Sonrió, y en su rostro se formó una expresión de anhelo, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, ansia. El piazul posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la muchacha y acarició su cabello.

-Hijirikawa, tu eres muy importante para mí -Susurró, aún abrazándolo con fuerza.- No quiero.. que te alejes...

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero eso -Respondió por su parte el muchacho.- Jamás querría eso.

-Te... -Tomó una bocanada de aire, y tomando coraje susurró inaudiblemente, para evitar que él la escuchara, pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo.- Amo...

Lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que el peliazul no alcanzó a escucharla. Pero aún así, no la soltó de su abrazo.

-Estoy seguro de que las palabras que pronunciaste me harían muy felíz -Dijo reposando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica.- Aunque no quieras que las escuche.

La muchacha apretó su rostro contra el pecho del chico, y así estuvieron durante unos eternos segundos, hasta que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Luego de eso, tuvieron una larga y amena charla, sobre asuntos cotidianos, que podrían no ser de importancia para otras personas, pero que ellos disfrutaban conocer.

_El conocer el día a día de la persona amada, es un paso más para entrar en su vida._


End file.
